Ajena
by DanBrownfan
Summary: La Miko Hinata tiene prohibido guardar sentimientos de amor por un hombre, pero, ¿cuán difícil puede volverse esto si el heredero de los territorios Uchiha la exige como suya y el heredero del Oeste la anhela en secreto? /NejiHinaSasu
1. Prólogo

Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de mostrarle a Masashi que las historias de amor y de ninjas **SÍ** pueden funcionar!

¡Mi primera historia sin suspenso!

¿O no…?

* * *

Después de ver el espectáculo que sus invitados habían dado, la heredera de nueve años corrió a refugiarse en su habitación para que ningún ojo curioso la viera llorar por lo que Sasuke le había hecho; y Kazu, que tenía como obligación permanecer siempre en la habitación de su ama, vio cuando la niña se tiró en la alfombra a llorar en silencio, y sin esperar a que la heredera del imperio Hyuuga se tranquilizara, fue ella quien se arrodilló a un lado de la pequeña Hinata, asustándose al ver que no se movía, que seguía pasmada por lo que había pasado minutos antes en la entrada de la fortaleza, tal como repetía sin parar la niña, pero Kazu no preguntó nada. Sólo se ocupó de levantarla del piso para poder inspeccionarla y cerciorarse de que el daño hubiera sido verbal. Error. A esa inocente criatura le habían propinado un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla.

–Hinata, fue Sasuke-sama, ¿verdad? –La niña asintió–. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te pegó?

La ojiblanca limpió con las manos sus lágrimas y aclaró su garganta.

–Cuando S-Sasuke me quiere golpear… N-Neji-kun me defiende, pero… U-Uchiha-san se enteró de que N-Neji estaba en la zona a-agrícola con Otou-san y aprovechó que yo estaba sola para decirme cosas.

–¿Qué cosas?

–Él… Él me e-empujó y me gritó que él era mi único a-amigo; que yo era propiedad suya. Yo también le grité. L-le dije que yo podía t-tener los amigos que yo quisiera, y que yo quería a N-Neji-kun más que a él. Él se enojó más y…y…

–Dilo, Hinata.

–Sus… Sus o-ojos se volvieron rojos. Me asusté y lo e-empujé para salir de ahí, p-pero me agarró y me golpeó en la cara. Yo no me había levantado del piso c-cuando escuché otro golpe, y vi que N-Neji-kun y Uchiha-san se estaban peleando.

Kazu asintió levemente y se paró para cerrar la puerta, pero antes de poder hacerlo, escuchó gritos y se asomó, pudiendo ver así al par de niños con los que Hinata jugaba desde que era una bebé, ser llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones por los mismos sirvientes que los habían separado antes de que se mataran a golpes por los celos que les causaba a cada uno de los muchachos saber que tenían competencia.

Kazu sonrió con ternura mientras le acariciaba el ahora corto cabello a Hinata: Su cabello se veía mejor cuando lo tenía hasta los hombros, pero esas viejas maestras Miko se lo habían reducido hasta la oreja en su primer día de clases. Hinata había llorado por días enteros al pensar en que habían sido esos mechones los que su ya fallecida Oka-san cepillaba con tanto esmero. Y de nuevo, Hinata no paraba de llorar y de provocarse toses a causa de su entrecortada respiración, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? Hinata la veía casi como a una madre, pero por más cosas que le dijera, ella no encontraría consuelo en su persona; debía ir a los brazos de su padre.

Tras muchos intentos ponerla en pie y hacerla caminar hasta la habitación de su padre, a donde entró de inmediato al levantar la mirada y verlo dedicándole una mirada penosa y con los brazos extendidos en su dirección. Kazu no vio más. No le pareció correcto vigilar un momento tan especial entre padre e hija.

Sin nada más que hacer, decidió asomarse en la cocina. Quizás necesitarían manos extras al tener que alimentar al consejo de ancianos, al emperador, su sobrino y su hija mayor y por último a los dos visitantes que ya casi eran parte de la familia Hyuuga por la frecuencia en que se hospedaban ahí: Los Uchiha.

Kazu no sabía si sonreír o entristecerse al recordar lo que había pasado entre el sobrino del emperador, Neji Hyuuga, y el hijo de quien negociaba siempre con Hiashi a puerta cerrada. Kazu había visto varias veces a los niños, y aunque los dos sin duda se convertirían en muchachos apuestos, el único que le agradaba lo suficiente como para ser una buena pareja para Hinata, era Neji, y no era sólo porque era de la familia, sino porque tenía modales. Era un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra. Le hablaba bien a Hinata, la ayudaba, la protegía y lo más lindo de todo, la hacía sonrojar con sus comentarios; mientras que Sasuke la ponía en ridículo, la tachaba de tonta y la regresaba llorando después de cada juego.

Tantos enredos se remontaban a la primera visita que hizo el emperador de los territorios del Norte junto a su hijo a los territorios del Este con fines de negocios. Sasuke y Hinata eran de la edad, y aunque ambos eran orgullosos, supieron llevarse bien durantes varias _"visitas"_, pero el año en que Hinata empezó su entrenamiento como Miko, pareciera que alguien había llenado la mente del pequeño Uchiha con ideas en contra de las sacerdotisas. Ahí comenzó el maltrato aún cuando sólo eran unos niños. Sin embargo, este verano, teniendo Hinata y Sasuke nueve años y Neji diez, el señor de los territorios del Oeste, Hizashi Hyuuga creyó adecuado enviar a su hijo a que constatara que los sistemas económicos no son los mismos en cada dominio, y de paso, para aprovechar para que conociera a la otra parte de la familia Hyuuga.

El pequeño llegó en la madrugada y de inmediato él y la heredera quedaron prendados. Todo el día estaban juntos e inventaban juegos que sólo ellos comprendían a la perfección. Durante las primeras tres semanas del verano las risas de esos dos pequeños invadieron la fortaleza y hasta los empleados trabajaban más felices. Entonces, los Uchiha se presentaron dos meses antes de la fecha que habían dicho en que regresarían, tomando al emperador y a su familia desprevenidos, pues el emperador quería pasar más tiempo con los dos pequeños, tiempo que ahora tendría que pasar hablando con el Uchiha; y respecto a los niños, a Hinata, Sasuke le caía cada vez peor y Neji ni siquiera lo conocía, pero no se llevó ninguna buena impresión por el hecho de que el niño llegara gritando el nombre de Hinata, llamándola como si fuera un perro.

Los días pasaban y ambos niños pedían la atención de Hinata, que no tenía idea de cómo partirse en dos, y notando Sasuke las atenciones que tenía Neji con Hinata y viceversa, unos precoces celos aparecieron, unos que no eran nada usuales para esa tierna edad. Hasta entonces los niños sólo habían llegado a disputas verbales y a competencias como quien le daba la flor más bonita a Hinata y cosas así… pero ciertamente a los golpes nunca habían llegado, ni siquiera a levantarse la mano.

Kazu dejó de cortar el pescado al ver a la pequeña Hinata entrar a la cocina con los ojos rojos, pero sin una sola lágrima. Seguramente habría estado buscándola. La niña se le acercó y Kazu le acarició las mejillas pensando que, si esos dos crecían enamorados de Hinata, sin duda la niña estaría en una situación privilegiada, pero no soportaría ver a su pequeña sufrir por los frecuentes enfrentamientos entre estos y menos aún al verse obligada a escoger a uno, aún cuando esto no le sirviera de nada, porque su obligación era casarse con quien su padre creyera pertinente para beneficiar las relaciones con los imperios más lejanos y poderosos.

–Hinata… –la niña le sonrió en señal de que contaba con su atención–. En el momento en que naciste se decidió. Tú no debes enamorarte de ningún hombre.

La pequeña la miró extrañada, seguramente al no saber a qué se refería, sin siquiera sospechar que ese sería el mejor consejo que alguien le podría dar jamás para lograr sobrellevar su vida como la futura emperatriz del imperio Hyuuga del Este.

Desde que dio su primera respiración se selló la promesa: Tendría que estar siempre consagrada al pueblo, incluso antes que ser persona.

Antes que ser mujer.


	2. Reencuentro

Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice para todos los NejiHina del mundo, especialmente para aquellos a los que como a mí, les han robado alguna vez su USB

¡Lo bueno es que los documentos tienen contraseña y que hay un respaldo de todas mis historias en mi compu :D…!

¡Ja para ti, ladrón…!

* * *

El sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo cuando la criada del templo se pudo incoporar del suelo después de haber sido atacada una vez más por las aprendices de Miko de todo el templo, desde las recién ingresadas hasta las de último grado.

Todos los días era lo mismo. Ella acudía al llamar diario de la puerta, y exactamente a las diez de la mañana el cartero arribaba y le entregaba un gran paquete de cartas atadas con un listón. Ella trataba de correr hasta la oficina de la Gran Miko para dárselas en persona y que así ella pudiese leerlas y permitir entregar a las alumnas las que creyera que no contenían noticias o lenguaje indecente, pero en todos los años en que había estado al servicio del templo Shinto, no lo había logrado ni una sola vez. Siempre la interceptaba una aprendiza que venía del servicio o peor aún, un grado entero que debía cambiar de salón para llegar a una clase: Todas corrían hacia ella gritando y le quitaban el paquete de las manos, lo desbarataban y hacían imposible la correcta repartición; y en todo caso, las más amables, si lograban tomar una carta y se daban cuenta de que no era suya, gritaban el nombre de la destinataria, misma que tenía que abrirse camino hasta la chica con el sobre.

Ese día había sido especialmente brutal y una que otra carta había quedado tirada en el suelo, mismas que ella comenzaba a recolectar cuando la misma aprendiza de Miko de cabello azul y blanca mirada se le acercó con su semblante alegre e ilusionado. Su nombre era Hyuuga Hinata y la criada la envidiaba por haber nacido en una situación tan privilegiada: Era la heredera del emperador, vivía en una fortaleza, tenía al menos mil sirvientes y seguramente los pretendientes le sobraban… La joven le preguntaba a diario lo mismo y ella, que debía tratarla como a alguien superior, le contestaba lo mismo que todos los días y se regocijaba internamente al ver que toda la esperanza de su mirada se perdía hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando volvían a dar las diez de la mañana y le hacía la misma pregunta de nuevo.

–Buenos días… –saludó antes de inclinarse ligeramente–. Eh… ¿Hay alguna carta de parte de Neji Hyuuga?

La criada le lanzó una mirada gélida.

–Hoy se le hizo tarde, Hinata-sama. Siempre es la primera en romper el lazo de las cartas –la susodicha se sonrojó–, pero no. Hoy no hay correspondencia para usted. Como siempre –añadió con una sonrisa de superioridad.

A Hinata la ofendió esta actitud, pero como heredera al trono, no tenía porqué rebajarse a discutir con la servidumbre. Simplemente sonrió y prefirió dirigirse a su salón. Antes de entrar pidió disculpas para luego trasladarse ágilmente al lado de una rubia de ojos azules. Una vez acuclillada entre sus demás compañeras, la Miko continuó sus palabras:

–Ya lo saben niñas, mañana la hacienda que está en medio del bosque será la sede, como todos los años, del examen final en el que demostrarán si ya son dignas de ser Miko, y de esta forma, poner su apellido en lo más alto –la anciana sacerdotisa sonrió al ver como sus palabras despertaron los murmullos entre las chicas que instruía para servir al templo–. Ensayemos la ceremonia ¡Arriba todo el primer grupo, quiero verlas moviendo esos abanicos! –ordenó.

Diez de las jóvenes de dieciséis años, es decir la mitad de todo el grado, se levantaron del tatami tratando de no aplastar sus faldas tableadas y de que sus anchos camisones no se desfajaran. Hicieron dos filas a cada lado de la estancia portando sus abanicos y esperando la primera nota del shamisen para comenzar a deslizarse por todo el espacio disponible. La vieja maestra pidió silencio e indicó a su ayudante que comenzara a tocar la música.

–¿Crees que el examen de mañana será difícil, Hina? –escuchó decir la Hyuuga a alguien.

–Silencio Ino, no quiero que nos hagan limpiar el templo otra vez por estar hablando –contestó.

–¿Bromeas? Esa vieja jamás notará nuestras voces. Esta muy ocupada intentando recordar la última vez que rió –Hinata le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria antes de contestar.

–Pues yo… Yo creo que será agotador. Aún recuerdo nuestro primer examen, cuando teníamos ocho años. Tú y yo tuvimos que mantener vivo el fuego de una hoguera durante toda una noche sin dormir.

–¡Es cierto! También el segundo examen, a los doce, que tuvimos que pelear con unas armas gigantescas. A mí me fracturaron el brazo.

–No entiendo como Shizuka pudo haberte lastimado así, Ino.

–Eso lo dices porque tú dejaste tiradas a todas las de la clase. Jamás imaginé que tú, Hinata Hyuuga, la niña buena de papá, fueras tan letal –Hinata se sonrojó aunque no supo si lo que había dicho su amiga era en realidad un cumplido–. ¿Sabes? El examen de cuando cumplimos catorce, no estuvo tan mal. Fue teórico.

–Pero a ti no te preguntaron sobre la historia de los Hyuuga, y mucho menos de las características del Byakugan.

–¡Bueno…! Pero al fin vamos a terminar con esto y podremos tener novios y salir a diver…

–¡Yamanaka! ¡Hyuuga! –las susodichas saltaron de susto al escuchar la chirriante voz de su mentora. Las había atrapado interrumpiendo la danza más importante de todas, la que presentarían antes del último examen. Cabizbajas, caminaron hasta donde la mitad de sus compañeras habían detenido sus pasos, y donde una furibunda sacerdotisa las esperaba–. ¡¿Quiénes se creen para faltarles así al respeto a sus compañeras? –La anciana jaló de sus coletas, pero ellas asfixiaron su grito–. ¿Quién fue la primera en hablar?

Las jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada.

–Fu-fui yo, ma-maestra. Obligué a Hi-Hinata-sama a hablar co-conmigo. E-ella no ti-tiene la culpa de que m-mi boca no pu-pueda cerrarse –dijo Ino mirando a la sacerdotisa y tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

–¡Esta es la danza más sagrada de todas! ¡Tu castigo debería ser limpiar el templo durante una semana, o peor aún, perder la oportunidad de presentar el examen para convertirte en Miko! –Hinata miró temerosa a su amiga, cuyos ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Por suerte, la sacerdotisa suspiró–. Pero al parecer, haz aprendido a ser humilde y aceptaste tu culpa. Sólo sal y limpia los zapatos de tus compañeras. Si terminas antes de que mi clase acabe, puedes entrar. Ahora vete –La gran Miko soltó la coleta ya deshecha de la rubia y ésta no tardó ni un segundo en correr hasta la salida, pero antes de deslizar la puerta, miró a la confundida peliazul que seguía sufriendo por la forma en que la mujer parecía querer arrancarle el cabello de raíz. Una vez fuera la Yamanaka, la anciana jaló tan fuerte de la coleta de Hinata, que casi cayó al tatami, aunque el alivio de que su cabello estuviera libre de nuevo no se comparaba con nada. Se peinó la misma coleta baja obligatoria del uniforme como aprendiza de Miko, y sin la cual (como había ingresado al templo con tan sólo seis años de edad) le era imposible vivir cómoda–. Y tú, Hyuuga, bailarás la pieza que tus compañeras practicaban antes de que ustedes las interrumpieran.

Hinata tragó saliva. Sin duda era de las más destacadas de su clase en cualquier aspecto; después de todo, era indiscutible que todas las Hyuuga ingresaban desde pequeñas al servicio del templo para que, tras convertirse en Miko, las comprometieran. Su madre había sido en vida la mejor de su generación bailando, su abuela paterna tenía una capacidad extraordinaria para erradicar espectros y, aunque obviamente su padre no tenía nada que ver, era el mejor de la familia peleando, nuevo campo que se había añadido a la categoría de aprendiza de Miko, pues recientemente era necesario defender al templo Shinto de los ladrones que frecuentemente intentaban robar las estatuas, las ofrendas, los adornos de oro e inclusive a las propias sacerdotisas, en especial a las más jóvenes, que por ser bellas, talentosas, pero sobretodo vírgenes, eran motivo de los más bajos pensamientos entre los varones del imperio. Hinata sabía todo esto, y teniendo a los genes de su lado, era la más prometedora para convertirse en Miko, pero antes de eso, la Gran Sacerdotisa elegiría sólo a las diez chicas que mejor bailaran para que presentaran el dichoso examen; y aunque lo había ensayado con ayuda de su doncella, no era lo mismo que presentar ese complicado baile con abanicos frente a veinte –dieciocho– pares de ojos.

–¿Hyuuga? ¿Qué esperas? –Hinata regresó de sus pensamientos, y con una sonrisa nerviosa, arrastró sus pies hasta el espacio libre del frente de la estancia, donde su maestra le dio su par de abanicos correspondientes, y tomando la posición adecuada, la ayudante de su mentora comenzó a tocar el shamisen–. Hyuuga, espera –Hinata regresó de sus pensamientos, y con una sonrisa nerviosa miró a su mentora-. Sírveme té primero.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza y agradecida por no tener que bailar en un rato más, fue hacia las repisas de la estancia, de donde tomó las hojas tostadas y la tetera con agua caliente y se acuclilló junto a la Miko para empezar la ceremonia del té: Trituró algunas hojas hasta que fueron polvo y las vertió en el agua. Acercó la taza y comenzó a servir con un chorro suave pero constante.

La puerta corrediza se desplazó, pero Hinata no debía voltear para saber quién era a menos de que quisiera que su maestra la golpeara en la cabeza con su pesado abanico.

–Tengo un mensaje para la señorita Hyuuga –por su voz, era obvio que era la Miko que recién se había graduado el año pasado, la única de su generación que permanecía leal al templo.

–Adelante.

Hinata no podía asegurarlo, pero creyó oír que desdoblaban un papel.

–El Emperador Hiashi-sama desea comunicarle a su primogénita que sus cercanos parientes, el gran Emperador del Oeste Hizashi-sama y su heredero, el joven Neji-sama, han viajado desde lejos para...

–¡Neji-kun está aquí! –Gritó Hinata al tiempo que la tetera se le resbalaba de las manos y se reducía a añicos en el tatami, esparciendo el agua hirviente por todo el piso y haciendo que sus compañeras salieran corriendo de la habitación–. ¡Gomen! –Trató de recoger los pedazos de cerámica, pero pateó la taza de su maestra por error–. ¡Por todos los Kamis! –Intentó agarrar la taza pero pisó las hojas tostadas, dejando la sala de clases hecha un desastre.

–¡Hinata Hyuuga! –gritó su maestra, con la cara roja por la furia.

–¡Gomen! ¡Gomen! ¡Gomen!

La peliazul hizo una rápida reverencia y salió corriendo de ahí antes de que la Miko pudiera tomarla de su coleta y la hiciera lavar el templo entero. Fue a calzarse y se topó con Ino.

–¡Neji-kun está aquí!

–¡Hinata Hyuuga! –continuaba gritando la Miko, pero esta vez fuera de la habitación, dispuesta a cazar a la próxima emperatriz.

–¡Corre antes de que te mate! –gritó la Yamanaka.

–¡Hai!

* * *

Hiashi había dado la orden directa de que al medio día todos sus sirvientes debían estar formados a la entrada del palacio y que cuando se divisara entrar a la ciudad a la caravana de su hermano gemelo, Hizashi Hyuuga, se le notificara de inmediato para bajar a tiempo y darle el recibimiento adecuado a sus familiares más cercanos y a la vez más lejanos, pues vivían del otro lado de la muralla que se extendía como divisoria entre los imperios del Este y del Oeste.

El emperador de los territorios del Este, Hiashi Hyuuga, apareció vestido con una yukata oscura y un collar de oro del que pendía una gran y brillante piedra azul, misma que se balanceaba de lado a lado por la prisa con la que el emperador descendía los últimos escalones al tiempo que el portón de metal rojo se abría, dejando entrar a un par de caballos que dieron la vuelta a la fuente a toda velocidad, seguidos de cerca por guardias con estandartes que mostraban con orgullo el escudo de los territorios del Oeste y una plataforma llena de equipaje y obsequios exquisitos traídos de lugares lejanos e inimaginables.

Hiashi vio al par de encapuchados desmontar sus caballos con un salto y aterrizar frente a él. Hiashi se aproximó y quitó la capucha del primer jinete, el de la derecha, rebelando a un joven alto, fornido y de cabello largo que de inmediato lo reverenció. Él lo imitó con una leve sonrisa antes de hacer lo propio con el jinete de la izquierda, sorprendiéndose al ver después de tanto tiempo a su hermano Hizashi, que aunque le doliera decir, se veía mejor conservado que él mismo.

* * *

La ojiblanca corría por el atajo que ella había descubierto años atrás y que conectaba el templo Shinto a la fortaleza, desde donde su padre dirigía a los pueblos de los territorios del Este; próximamente como ella también haría, después de todo, la tradición era que tras convertirse en Miko heredaría el poderío de su padre el emperador. El atajo era un campo de flores que ella y su primo Neji habían cuidado desde que eran niños, pero que ella nunca había pensado fueran casi de tres kilómetros cuadrados donde no se adivinaba si pisabas lodo o tierra firme. A los pocos metros vio un tronco y lo saltó sin problemas.

Talvez pareciera tonta por reír mientras corría y saltaba obstáculos, pero realmente estaba feliz por volver a ver a quien se convirtiera en su mejor amigo y en su protector con tan sólo diez años de edad, es decir, más de seis años atrás.

Las preguntas no tardaron en aparecer: ¿Seguiría siendo igual de amable? ¿Se habría vuelto alto? Su cabello… ¿seguiría siendo largo? O la mejor de todas: ¿Aún serían amigos?

Hinata, perturbada por esta última pregunta, no advirtió una rama que le hizo un tajo en el brazo izquierdo. La ojiblanca se detuvo a revisarse, y aún cuando sangraba, vio que faltaban pocos metros para el final del trayecto: Las caballerizas. Corrió sin importarle su herida y que sus pulmones exigían aire que ella les brindaba en una cantidad absurdamente pequeña. Por fin, se detuvo a descansar en las caballerizas, que estaban frente a la fuente y en un ángulo de noventa grados con la entrada principal, misma donde Hinata vio a su padre platicando animosamente con dos hombres. La ojiblanca limpió el sudor de su frente y forzó su vista para reconocer a los dos caballeros que aún tenían las riendas de sus caballos en las manos.

De pronto, su sonrisa se desdibujó, siendo remplazada por un gesto de sorpresa y a la vez de miedo.

Sintiendo que una fuerza desconocida la jalaba hacía abajo, buscó apoyo en un poste de madera para no desmayarse ante la impresión de en lo que su primo se había convertido: Un hombre alto y fuerte, con hombros anchos y facciones suaves, pero atractivas.

Hinata escuchaba sus latidos hasta en sus orejas y aún con doscientos metros de distancia de por medio, temió que su acelerado corazón la delatara y provocara que Neji la viera en las fachas que llevaba, con tierra en la cara y polen por todo su uniforme. La heredera cubrió sus oídos: El calor que subía por sus mejillas era una mala señal. Algo que nunca le había pasado y que seguramente era el culpable de que sus ojos no pudieran alejarse de la figura de su primo, ni siquiera cuando éste se volteó a verla.

La plática de los adultos fue decayendo hasta que Hiashi notó que Neji estaba ausente de la conversación, y curioso de saber qué era lo que provocaba a un joven hacer tal grosería, miró en la misma dirección en que éste, imitado casi de inmediato por su hermano gemelo, quien sonrió al ver esa pequeña figura en lo más oscuro de las caballerizas.

–¡Hinata-chan! –la llamó Hizashi con ternura.

Hiashi, viendo que su primogénita no se animaría a venir, retrocedió unos pasos antes de hacer señas desesperadas para que la joven fuera a saludar a sus parientes. Hinata obedeció y Hiashi se sintió morir cuando entre más cerca estaba, veía más y más manchas por toda su persona. No tardó en estar junto a los varones con la cabeza gacha, cosa que extrañó a su padre, pues ella era de las que miraban directamente a la cara siempre, por grosero que esto fuera: Hinata Hyuuga nunca había sido tímida con nadie.

Sin esperar una invitación, Hinata caminó hacia el interior de la fortaleza seguida de cerca por sus invitados y al último por su padre. Todos tomaron asiento y Hiashi se aventuró a romper el silencio de la habitación.

–Hinata, ¿recuerdas a tu primo Neji? Él pasó aquí una temporada cuando aún era un niño. Ya pasaron… ¿qué será? ¿Cuatro años?

–Seis años –corrigió Hinata involuntariamente.

Hizashi sonrió.

–Yo diría que recuerda a mi hijo bastante bien –ambos adultos tomaron como muy divertido el comentario, aunque al par de jóvenes se les hiciera de lo más incómodo.

–Bueno, bueno… El caso es que él es su padre, Hizashi Hyuuga. Emperador de los territorios del Oeste. Tú eras aún muy pequeña cuando lo viste, así que no lo recuerdas.

–Eh… Un gusto conocerlo… ¿t-tío? –tartamudeó Hinata al levantar la mirada y toparse con un hombre idéntico a su padre.

Los gemelos soltaron una risotada que sólo fue aplacada al ver a Kazu repartiendo las tazas con té. Hinata sabía que se estaba comportando como una tonta, pero la presencia de su primo no la permitía pensar en sus palabras y acciones tan fríamente como siempre, ¿y acaso había tartamudeado? Ya no recordaba nada que no fuera el sonrojo de su cara.

–No te preocupes, Hinata. Todo el mundo pone la misma cara al ver a los hermanos Hyuuga; pero hermano, creí que ya le habrías enseñado el árbol genealógico a tu hija. Es una de tus responsabilidades como padre de la heredera.

–Lo sé, pero con ese levantamiento en la frontera con el imperio del Norte, no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar.

–En ese caso, hay más Hyuuga que podrían desempeñar esa actividad, ¿qué tal Kazu-san? Tengo entendido que desde joven se ha encargado de Hinata.

–De ninguna manera. Darle conocimiento a Hinata sobre sus antepasados es algo sumamente importante que le respecta sólo a la familia más cercana. Algún día me sentaré con ella y un gran pergamino, no te preocupes.

Absolutamente nadie lo vio, pero Hizashi pisó con suavidad el pie de Neji.

–Tío Hiashi… –empezó no muy convencido el joven–, será un honor para mí brindarle ese conocimiento a mi querida prima, si usted me lo permite.

Hiashi lo miró extrañado, pero terminó asintiendo.

–Por mí no hay problema, pero no sé si Hinata pueda apartar una hora entre sus actividades de Miko.

–¿Miko? ¡¿Tan joven y ya eres Miko? –preguntó Neji más alarmado que curioso.

–P-pues sí, podría decirse, pero en realidad mañana es mi último examen para darme el grado de Miko.

–Y a propósito –intervino Hizashi–, he escuchado que todas las mujeres Hyuuga se preparan en el templo, pero, ¿qué es una Miko?

–Etto… Es una pregunta difícil si se busca una respuesta profunda, y mucho más para mí, que todavía no consigo ese título… –La joven comenzaba a recuperar su confianza, pero al notar a Neji con la mirada prendada de ella, se sintió morir–, pe-pero… pero la verdad es que nos entrenan desde pequeñas en artes como la danza y el canto… y también lo hacen respecto a las armas y a las técnicas de ataque y protección contra las cosas físicas, tanto como las que no lo son.

–Vaya… Suena agotador. Creo que ni siquiera los entrenamientos de Neji me suenan tan pesados.

–¿Entrenamientos…? ¿Entrenamientos de qué? –Cambió de tema Hiashi–, ¿tú qué haces de tu vida, Neji?

–De hecho…

Hinata perdía cada vez más la movilidad de su cuerpo al oír la grave voz de su primo, dificultándosele escuchar o decir algo durante los segundos en que sentía una corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo: ¿Dónde había quedado esa voz dulce que a Hinata le gustaba tanto cuando niña?

–…por lo que domino las artes marciales, al igual que ciertas armas tradicionales –concluyó, sin que Hinata pudiera entender de qué había hablado.

–¿Enserio? ¡Tal como Hinata! –Presumió Hiashi–. Incluso es la mejor de su clase.

Incrédulo, Neji se giró hacia Hinata, que llevaba un largo rato mirándolo, pero que al ser sorprendida, se cohibió y bajó la mirada.

–Me gustaría una demostración –agregó el ojiblanco sin despegar la mirada de la joven.

–Imposible. No quiero que Hinata gaste sus fuerzas antes de su examen final.

–P-pero… si gustan p-pueden acompañarme mañana –susurró ella.

–¡Qué gran idea! –Dijo su tío–. Iremos todos, ¡no podemos perder la oportunidad de ver a una Miko en acción!

–Hinata promete que no se decepcionarán, ella sabe muy bien cuáles son los deberes que le corresponden como la heredera, y el más importante de todos es el de convertirse en una Miko reconocida en este imperio; y por lo que he visto en los últimos diez años, mi pequeña Hinata va por el buen camino –Hiashi tomó su taza de té y la colocó frente a su boca–. Su madre me lo dijo claramente: Jamás faltaría a su deber con el trono y nunca traicionaría mi confianza –concluyó.

Hinata sonrió con orgullo.

–¿Y cuántos deberes tienes como futura emperatriz, Hinata? –preguntó Hizashi, y su hijo se ocupó de no prestar atención a lo que no fueran los labios de Hinata.

–Son tres, tío –contestó sonriente.

–¿Tres?...

Ella asintió.

–Me los han inculcado desde niña, como a cualquier otra heredera que haya estado a punto de volverse emperatriz.

–¿Y cuáles son?

–Volverme la soberana de los territorios del Este, ser una Miko valorada, y por último, contraer una unión que sea beneficiosa para mi pueblo.

–¿Y tu padre ya tiene algún candidato en mente? –preguntó Hizashi girando su taza con aire distraído.

–No que yo sepa, pero no me extrañaría si me enterara de que me ha prometido incluso antes de nacer –le dijo con más confianza a su tío, cuyo aspecto despreocupado le hacía contraparte a la severidad del semblante de Neji.

–¿Y no preferirías que tu matrimonio fuera por amor?

Hiashi se irguió e hizo a un lado su taza, listo para advertirle a su hermano de la delicadeza de un tema así, sin embargo, la suave risa de su hija fue más rápida que sus ganas de hablar.

–Tío, es usted muy considerado al plantear una posibilidad así, pero yo soy la heredera al trono y no es necesario que me digan que mi vida perteneció a mi gente desde que vine al mundo. Si fuera la voluntad del pueblo sacrificarme mañana, yo me entregaría sin dudarlo.

Hiashi relajó su cuerpo y soltó un imperceptible suspiro de alivio.

Hinata apenas comenzaba a sentirse a gusto con sus visitantes cuando notó que Neji se incorporaba dispuesto a abandonar la habitación.

–Con su permiso, me retiro.

–¿Tan pronto, hijo? Si apenas la conversación se pone interesante.

Neji ni siquiera respondió. Sentía que si abría la boca, la ira se le notaría en el rostro y varios gritos a modo de reclamos resonarían por toda la fortaleza.

–Déjalo, Hizashi. Necesita descansar –opinó Hiashi antes de girarse–. Sólo permite que ordene a alguien mostrarte tu recámara, Neji.

–¡N-no!... –Los tres varones se voltearon a ver a la pequeña Hinata–. Etto… –Ya era muy tarde para retractarse, por mayor que fuera el miedo que tuviera–. Y-yo puedo m-mostrarle a N-Neji-kun s-su… –respiró hondo–. Su habitación.

–No es necesario, graci…

–¡Buena idea! ¿Quién mejor que tu prima para mostrarte el recinto, Neji? –lo interrumpió su padre.

–¡Bueno, entonces supongo que los viejos se quedarán charlando solos!

Ambos rieron, pero quien lo hacía más fuerte era Hiashi, asomándosele por los ojos algunas lágrimas. Hinata no pudo moverse: Era la única vez en años que veía reírse así a su padre. Sin embargo, al ver que Neji ya la había dejado atrás, se resignó a conformarse con ese pedazo de la risa de su padre y a conservarla para siempre en su memoria. Mientras, viendo que los jóvenes ya habían partido, las estruendosas risas se fueron aplacando hasta que el silencio fue propicio para otro tema de conversación.

–Hizashi, lamento reprenderte en tu primera hora de estancia aquí, pero aunque no se le notó a mi hija, estoy seguro de que la incomodaste… aunque no tanto como a mí.

El susodicho hizo para atrás su largo cabello antes de responder.

–Lo siento. Me dejé llevar. Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con estas cosas.

–Sí, sí, pero desafortunadamente, sólo tú y yo tuvimos la fortuna de casarnos con las mujeres que amábamos. Casos así nunca se dieron en nuestra familia.

Hizashi no respondió. Su hermano había tocado inconscientemente un punto demasiado doloroso. Recordar era algo muy complicado, incluso ahora que habían pasado tantos años. De un momento a otro, se sintió la tensión en el ambiente.

–Y… ¿sabe ella para qué hemos venido? –inquirió finalmente.

–No con certeza, pero siempre ha sido muy perspicaz, seguramente ya comienza a sospecharlo.

* * *

Hinata alcanzó los pasos de Neji cuando ya estaban en los últimos tres pasillos antes de llegar a su habitación, lo que significaba que su tiempo de cerciorarse de si él aún conservaba su amistad también, se había reducido bastante.

–Neji-kun… No te he dado ninguna señal de orientación y tú no haz errado en un solo pasillo, ¿acaso aún recuerdas cuál fue tu habitación la última vez que viniste?

–Ciertamente.

–¡Pero si han pasado muchos años!

–Tengo buena memoria.

Hinata guardó silencio. Ya comenzaba a sentirse intimidada.

–¿Sabes? Me encargué personalmente d-de cuidar del árbol que sembraste afuera de la fortaleza, ¿te gustaría ir a removerle la tierra más tarde? ¡Será divertido!

–¿_"Remover tierra…"? _Hinata, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Seis?

El orgullo de Hinata se vio herido, pero algo que ella decidió adjudicarlo a la cortesía, le impidió reclamarle.

–Veo que hay cosas que dejaron de interesarte como cuando eras niño.

–Crecí, Hinata. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

–Tienes razón. Creciste. Ahora estás más alto y tu voz es más grave.

–Lo notaste –zanjó con sarcasmo mientras daban vuelta en una esquina, llegando así a su dormitorio–. Ahora si me permites…

Hinata interpuso su pie, obstaculizando que su primo deslizara la puerta.

–¿Qué pasa?

Ella sólo sonrió y Neji pareció entenderlo: Quería un cumplido sobre sus cambios durante tantos años sin verse; pero lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido a Neji, sería hacerle un cumplido.

–Eh… Tu cabello creció –Hinata lo miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y confusión mientras retrocedía y Neji pudo encerrarse en su habitación.

La peliazul se recargó en la puerta de papel sin poder explicar la actitud de su primo, sin embargo, no creyó apropiado quedarse afuera a esperar a que saliera: Ella quería recuperar su amistad con él, no acecharlo, y siendo así, esperó unos segundos antes de caminar exactamente ocho pasillos antes de llegar a su habitación.

Escuchando sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo, Neji despegó su frente de la puerta y fue a sentarse en su futón con la cabeza cerca de las rodillas sin creer aún lo que había hecho.

¡Hinata lo iba a volver loco con su actitud para con el pueblo; parecía una mera muñeca que se puede doblar y romper! Definitivamente su padre le había lavado el cerebro.

Al menos lo tranquilizaba su capacidad de pensar bien sus palabras antes de hablarle, porque cuando le dijo que su cabello había crecido… Definitivamente ese detalle había sido el último que había notado en cuanto la vio.

Neji se levantó de un salto y decidió salir y buscar la zona donde los habitantes de la fortaleza tomaban sus baños. Después quizás dormiría un poco para recuperarse de tan larga travesía. Tenía demasiado en mente y demasiadas frases incompletas que una vez terminadas serían el arma perfecta para demostrarle a la dulce Hinata todo el desprecio que le tenía por lo que, de no ser porque su padre lo había puesto al tanto, ella le seguiría ocultando para poder jugar con sus sentimientos a su antojo.

* * *

Ino aún tenía las manos amoratadas por haber limpiado su casa de arriba abajo a causa de un castigo que su madre había creído pertinente al haber descubierto unas prendas íntimas nada usuales en una joven Miko de su edad. Ino no cabía en sí de las ganas que tenía de contárselo a Hinata y ver cómo se sonrojaba; incluso había llegado muy temprano al templo, pero cuál había sido su sorpresa al ver que Hinata era la última al entrar por el enorme portón rojo y que la Miko a cargo no la había dejado afuera por ser su primer retraso.

Una vez dentro la llenó de preguntas hasta que la primera maestra entró al salón, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, ya que la ojiblanca siempre la silenciaba confesándole su temor de que la Miko las sacara de la clase. Por fin, la Gran Miko mandó llamar a la maestra que les estaba impartiendo clases y se vio obligada a abandonar el salón no sin antes pedir a sus alumnas no hacer demasiado ruido en su ausencia. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí e Ino no tardó en voltearse hacia Hinata.

–Hina… ¿qué te pasa? Te ves cansada y triste. Anda, cuéntamelo, ¿te dijeron algo?

Hinata se dio por vencida, sabiendo que podría esconderle mil cosas a su padre, pero nunca a Ino. Sus ojos se nublaron y ella trató de limpiarlos, dándole una pista a su preocupada amiga.

–Esos viejos del consejo se volvieron a meter contigo, ¿no es cierto? –ella negó–. ¿Entonces?

La ojiblanca comenzó a respirar ruidosamente y a soltar pequeños sollozos. Intentó aclarar todo, pero la voz se le rompía.

–N-Neji está aquí –murmuró.

Ino cubrió su boca y sonrió.

–¡Kami-sama! ¡Pero si esa no es razón para estar triste! ¡Durante años haz esperado una carta suya, y de pronto, viene de visita! ¡Deberías estar brincando por todas partes!

Hinata sonrió, pero su tristeza era imposible de negar.

–Ino, tú misma viste que salí corriendo con la intención de recibirlo –ella asintió–, pero cuando llegué… yo… yo… pensaba que nos veríamos y sonreiríamos, que seguiríamos siendo tan amigos como siempre y que él me seguiría viendo con cariño, pero… ¡Lo vi tan diferente! –sonrió con melancolía–. Ahora es alto, fuerte y… muy guapo. Mi corazón saltó, lo admito, pero en cuanto vi sus ojos… se habían vuelto fríos y distantes… Las veces que me volteó a ver lo hizo de manera despectiva, casi diciéndome que no me había convertido en lo que él esperaba y que ahora él estaba sobre mí.

Ino la miró sin parpadear, y cuando creyó reunir las palabras correctas, habló.

–Hinata, estás loca de remate, ¿o qué? –La ojiblanca se sorprendió por el poco tacto de su compañera–. ¡Eres la heredera de los territorios más fértiles que existen! ¡Eres la mejor Miko que hay! ¿Y tú te dejas intimidar por un niñito de mamá? ¡No tomes ese papel de víctima! ¡Si Neji te trata mal, trátalo mal también!

–No… No me trata mal… Sólo… Sólo no me da el lugar ni la importancia que me gustaría.

–Entonces que Hinata Hyuuga no le dé a Neji Hyuuga el lugar ni la importancia que él cree que todos le deben. No digo que le hables mal, sólo sé más lista que él y déjalo en ridículo cada vez que puedas.

–Pero Ino… Yo lo estimo.

–Pero él al parecer a ti no. Así que no hay nada que te impida tratarlo como basura.

Hinata estaba lista para ponerle otro _"pero"_ a las ideas de Ino, cuando escucharon gritos afuera y vieron a todas las aprendizas de Miko de su salón salir corriendo. Hora del correo.

Ino la tomó de la mano para ponerla de pie.

–Ni una sola vez hemos dejado de ir a ver qué mandan, ¡vamos! –Hinata se resistió-. ¿Qué pasa?

–Sólo iba porque esperaba encontrar algo de parte de Neji, pero ahora… Sería lo último que desearía.

–Bueno, pero ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás Hanabi haya enviado algo?

–¿Después de cinco años de ausencia?

–Mira quien habla, la que esperó siete años por una carta.

Hinata sonrió, pero no cambió su parecer de no acompañarla, así que Ino la arrastró hasta la puerta corrediza, y justo cuando la estaba persuadiendo de salir por completo, una chica de grado menor que ellas gritó que había un sobre para Hinata Hyuuga. Ninguna de ellas se movió hasta que la chica se les acercó y le entregó la carta a la peliazul, que la tomó y se dispuso a leerla sentada en las escaleras al lado de Ino, que intentaba averiguar lo que decía la cuidadosa caligrafía del remitente sobre los esfuerzos de Hinata por impedírselo.

Los blanquecinos ojos analizaron la carta dos, tres veces… Y en cada una de ellas la tez de la Hyuuga perdía más color. De pronto, Hinata bajó el papel y estaba más blanca que la nieve.

–Hina, ¿estás bien? ¿De quién es la carta? ¿Qué dice? –preguntó una preocupada Ino.

Ella la miró con terror en los ojos.

–E-esto es malo.

La alterada respiración de la Hyuuga se hacía más notoria conforme avanzaban los segundos y su amiga temió que la noticia fuera tan mala como para causarle un desmayo.

–¡Hinata, cálmate! ¡¿Qué dice la carta?

Hinata no respondió. Su mirada permanecía perdida entre la aglomeración de aprendizas de Miko que seguían peleándose las cartas, cuando la hoja atiborrada de una esmerada caligrafía se le escapó de las manos y voló hasta la base de la escalera.


	3. El Uchiha vuelve

Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de promover la lectura (sí como no… ¡reviews! ¡esa es mi malvada meta! Muahahahaha), mostrarle al susodicho una buena idea para una serie inspirada en sólo Neji y Hinata, y demostrar mi **completo** apoyo al pairing.

¡Un favor! Seguramente como buen NejiHina haz leído "Aunque sea un poco" de Moonmaster, ¡bueno, pues mi compu ya no abre la página en la que está escrito! ¡Estoy desesperada…!

Si pudieran dejarme un link de donde leerlo (que no sea en fanfic .es) o aquellos afortunados que sí pueden leerlo en la página, copiarlo a un documento de Word y mandármelo (¡Sólo díganme y yo dejo mi correo a la vista!)

¡Por favor! ¡Por favoooor…! Ejem, bueno, a la historia. Cof, cof.

* * *

Hinata nunca había estado tan preocupada. Su cabeza estaba recargada en sus manos y la única persona que le podía dar un consejo de qué hacer en esos momentos era Ino, pero estaba ocupada leyendo la carta por enésima vez, suspirando y bufando a la vez.

–Kami-sama… –se le escapó.

–¡Lo sé! –Contestó Ino-. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan guapo y de tan buena posición como Sasuke Uchiha, sea tan engreído? ¡Esta carta es horrible!

Hinata la miró de forma que la hizo entender que no estaban hablando del mismo tema.

–Ino… –tomó la carta y la desdobló-. Esto no me sorprende para nada. Siempre ha gozado de llamarme tonta.

–¿Entonces por qué ese _"Kami-sama"_ suspirado?

–¡Porque va a ser un total desastre tener a Neji y a Uchiha-san a menos de un kilómetro de distancia! ¡Se han odiado desde niños!

–¿Y qué vas a ser?

–Por ahora, tirar la carta –dijo la ojiblanca parándose, pero Ino la jaló del brazo, sentándola de nuevo.

–¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Aquí? –Hinata asintió sin entender cuál era el problema-. ¡Las Miko son tan chismosas que hurgan hasta en la basura! ¡No puedes tirarla aquí!

–Ino, es una carta. No dice nada relevante.

–Pues sí, es cierto pero, ¿sabes cómo se pondría la gente si se enterara de que mantienes correspondencia con el heredero de los territorios del Norte, estando estudiando para ser Miko?

–No habría porqué enojarse. No hay guerra entre nosotros.

Ino se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

–¡No es eso! –Ino abrió la boca, pero no encontró palabras para hacer entender a Hinata su punto-. ¡Olvídalo! Simplemente te digo que no la tires ni aquí ni en ninguna parte. Mejor quémala cuando estés en la fortaleza.

–Eso haré –zanjó Hinata doblando la carta y metiéndola a su hakama rojo; los anchos pantalones plisados.

–Asegúrate de hacerlo antes de la hora del examen.

–¡Kami…! ¡Hoy es el examen! ¡No recordaba!

–Hina, ¿pues dónde tienes la cabeza?

–Sinceramente, Ino… No tengo idea –suspiró.

* * *

Después de tomar un baño, cambiar su uniforme y peinar de nuevo su eterna coleta baja, Hinata bajó a las caballerizas junto con su tío Hizashi y su padre, que iban correctamente vestidos considerando la posición de la que gozaban y de lo incorrecto que era incurrir en cualquier clase de error en el templo Shinto: La única razón por la que sus súbditos no se comportaban como salvajes.

Todos montaron sus caballos, excepto Hinata, cuya yegua estaba incapacitada para un trayecto tan largo según el cuidador de todos los caballos. Aunque un poco incómoda, la aprendiza se acostumbró al galope de otro potro, al cual no le costó trabajo domar. Apenas cruzaban la puerta del imperio cuando su tío Hizashi interrumpió la calma de los acompasados pasos de los caballos.

–Hinata, ¿qué no nos estamos alejando demasiado de la fortaleza?

–Así es, tío.

–Pero, ¿por qué?

–Mi examen será en lo más recóndito del bosque, en una vieja hacienda que fue deshabitada a finales del siglo pasado.

–¿Eso quiere decir que la hacienda tiene más de cien años de antigüedad? ¿No es peligroso? ¡En cualquier momento podría venirse abajo!

–No si hay sacerdotisas dentro, tío –contestó sonriente Hinata antes de ponerse frente al grupo-. De acuerdo, desde aquí deberemos acelerar el paso. Entre más nos aproximemos al centro del bosque aparecerán criaturas más peligrosas, así que, si nos es posible evitarlas, mejor.

Todos asintieron e hicieron lo propio mientras seguían a Hinata, que iba al frente del grupo con el Byakugan activado: La más notable característica de todos los Hyuuga. Neji, que iba a la par junto con su tío y su padre, escuchaba los halagos que le hacía Hizashi a su hermano sobre el control que Hinata tenía de la línea sucesoria de la familia.

Impulsado por una rabia interna, Neji obligó a su caballo a dar su máximo para poder alcanzar a Hinata, quien se sorprendió al verlo a su lado, pues había dejado muy en claro que sería ella la guía, más dejó las cosas como estaban, aunque sí tratando de hacer a su caballo correr más que al de su primo.

–¿Ven esa construcción en lo alto de la montaña? –Preguntó alzando la voz-. Ahí es a donde nos dirigimos.

Entonces fue que Neji habló en el volumen adecuado como para que solamente ella pudiera oírlo.

–Ya puedes disminuir la velocidad, Hinata. Yo los dirigiré desde aquí.

Y dando una sonora palmada al animal, éste corrió aún más rápido, dejando a Hinata atrás con todo y su sorpresa, siendo alcanzada pronto por su tío y su padre, uno a cada lado. Aún atónita, desactivó su Byakugan y por poco y no escucha la voz de su tío, que le habló con paciencia, notablemente acostumbrado al comportamiento de su hijo.

–Por favor no te ofendas, Hinata. Lo que pasa es que Neji está acostumbrado a ser siempre el primero.

Ella asintió, y tras ver cómo Neji alzaba el brazo indicando que el camino estaba libre y que debían seguir adelante, sonrió. Era una invitación para que lo alcanzara. La estaba retando.

Hinata susurró en la oreja del caballo y le acarició el costado: Una técnica siempre útil en los caballos del imperio que los hacía correr aún más rápido que cuando los golpeaban. El cambio fue súbito, y en menos de cinco segundos Hinata ya estaba dos metros delante del castaño y esta distancia aumentaba cada vez más. Neji le dedicó una mirada amenazante, y tras golpear al animal en el costado, la alcanzó para después volver a ser dejado atrás por la heredera.

Así siguieron todo el camino hacia la montaña, jugando inconscientemente; pensando que lo que estaban haciendo era en realidad dejando en ridículo al otro. Pasados varios minutos, y siempre mirándose fijamente, fue que ambos jóvenes redujeron a la mitad el tiempo normal del recorrido.

Hinata llevaba más de ocho metros de ventaja cuando frenó. Y Neji, creyendo que quizás se había asustado al ver a una serpiente cruzando el camino, aceleró el paso de su caballo, que, notando algo que él obviamente no, frenó en seco, haciéndolo salir volando de la silla de montar. Hinata vio todo el espectáculo y aunque ella hubiera podido jurar que estaba desilusionada al no haber visto a su primo ensuciarse al caer al suelo, estaba aliviada, pues éste, al tener experiencia con las artes marciales, tocó el suelo, dio un par de piruetas y cayó de pie sin un sólo rasguño.

Hinata le dio tiempo a su caballo de saltar la zanja que se extendía a lo largo del camino antes de hacerlo caminar con lentitud hasta donde Neji estaba. Considerándose la altura del caballo, no era de extrañar que Hinata viera a Neji como algo insignificante.

–A partir de ahora, acostúmbrate a ser el segundo –proclamó con una sonrisa burlona.

Desmontó y caminó con las riendas del caballo en la mano hasta que llegó a la hacienda, donde un gran grupo de gente dificultaba el paso. Ató al caballo junto a los demás y esperó a que sus tres familiares también lo hicieran para poder entrar al recinto, donde la separaron de ellos y la llevaron junto a las demás aprendizas, que hablaban sobre lo nerviosas que estaban.

Hinata se concentró en buscar a Ino y la encontró al final de una fila con otras muchachas de uniforme rojo y blanco. La saludó e Ino de inmediato la tomó y la puso atrás de ella en la fila.

–Qué bueno que llegaste temprano, antes de que esto se complique.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Y para qué es esta fila?

Ino se volvió para ver el biombo al cual entraban varias compañeras aprendizas por un lado, para salir por el otro sonrojadas y muertas de miedo pocos minutos después.

–Es el filtro –contestó con sencillez.

–Ah… –contestó sin entender-. Y… ¿en qué consiste?

Ino se sonrojó.

–En verificar si… si no haz mantenido relaciones con algún hombre.

–Oh… Y –comenzó confundida-. ¿Qué es eso?

Ino la contempló con pensamientos contrariados: No sabía si su amiga le tomaba el pelo o realmente no sabía a lo que ésta se había referido, pero, al no escuchar ninguna risa por parte de Hinata, se inclinó por la segunda opción.

–¿Es enserio, Hinata? ¿No sabes qué es mantener relaciones? –La Hyuuga negó inocentemente-. Hinata… –susurró-. Cuando digo _"mantener relaciones con un hombre_", me refiero a…

–¡Yamanaka! ¡Hyuuga! ¡Tomikawa! –gritó una voz.

Las dos amigas, junto con la chica que estaba detrás de ellas, entraron al biombo, donde había tres banquillos bastante altos y tres Miko sentadas frente a ellos.

* * *

Hinata seguía con el rostro rojo, al igual que Ino, después de haber estado detrás del biombo siendo revisadas por sus maestras, pero por más dudas que la peliazul tuviera sobre el tema, se sentía demasiado apenada como para hablar, así que prefirió esconder de nuevo el saco donde llevaba todas sus cosas tras haber sacado su listón rojo y sus adornos de flores, los cuales pidió a Ino que le colocara en el peinado, y ambas tomaron asiento en una banca que estaba cerca del escenario en el cual de cinco en cinco, bailarían. Hinata aprovechó el tiempo para practicar la parte en la que, con un abanico en cada mano, ponía un brazo adelante y otro atrás para lanzar uno de los abanicos por encima de ella y luego atraparlo, mientras que Ino veía como varias chicas salían llorando del biombo y consecuentemente una Miko les levantaba el rostro con su abanico cerrado, les explicaba la deshonra que eran para su familia, para el templo y para las sacerdotisas, antes de entregarlas a sus padres, que después de abofetearlas, se las llevaban arrastrándolas del brazo.

–¡La primera mitad del grupo uno! ¡Vamos, al escenario! –gritaba una maestra mientras ordenaba la fila de las primeras cinco chicas que bailarían, pero sólo aparecieron cuatro-. Aquí falta una, ¿por qué? –las jóvenes no supieron cómo responder, sólo vieron a otra Miko acercarse.

–Miko Hori –interrumpió-, sólo dieciséis aprendizas pasaron el filtro. Todo se ha reordenado y ahora serán cuatro grupos de cuatro chicas las que pasarán a bailar.

La Miko Hori asintió lentamente y la informante se marchó. En un segundo, la Miko recuperó la compostura ante las cuatro chicas con hakama rojo que tenía enfrente.

–¡Demuestren lo que valen y honren a sus familias convirtiéndose en Miko! –concluyó antes de que éstas caminaran hasta el escenario y se repartieran el espacio disponible ante la vista de la mayoría del pueblo.

El par de amigas vio caminar hasta el escenario y luego volver de él a doce de sus compañeras. Ellas eran las siguientes.

Se pusieron en pie en cuanto una de las Miko empezó a ordenarlas, Ino encabezando la fila y Hinata como la tercera. La peliazul se olvidó por un momento de todo, exceptuando el latido de su acelerado corazón. La fila avanzó, y cuando menos lo pensaba, ya estaba en el escenario con cientos de miradas sobre ella y esperando las primeras notas temblantes del shamisen.

Ella era lo único que parecía moverse. El tiempo se había detenido. Todo se trataba de ella, de sus abanicos y… ¿de su madre? Súbitamente, Hinata pareció vislumbrar en su mente el rostro de su madre, el mismo que tantas veces había mirado cuando niña y que ahora se desvivía por recordar, despertando a mitad de la noche con la respiración acelerada por el miedo a perderlo.

Hinata no se daba cuenta de la profundidad con la que bailaba, como si por cada paso perdiera una esperanza, cuando en realidad, quería alcanzar una: Volverse Miko y así cumplir el segundo más grande sueño de su madre antes de morir.

Los aplausos la devolvieron a la realidad; siendo lo primero que vio una audiencia en pie aclamándola a ella y a sus compañeras, que sorprendentemente, habían acabado en la misma posición sin siquiera un milímetro de diferencia. Pasada la euforia, los pueblerinos comenzaron a tomar de nuevo sus asientos y Hinata no sabía si avanzar para poder sacar a sus compañeras del escenario, o quedarse ahí parada. A punto ya de enderezarse, todas sus compañeras aprendizas comenzaron a formarse detrás de ellas. Hinata e Ino intercambiaron una mirada con sus otras dos compañeras para poder incorporarse a la par.

Antes de que se les ocurriera siquiera moverse, las dieciséis muchachas vieron a la Gran Miko subir al escenario de la mano de una Miko más joven y de inmediato la reverenciaron acuclillándose y pegando su frente al suelo. Hinata comenzaba a sospechar que la Gran Miko permitiría levantarse sólo a las elegidas para pasar a la siguiente etapa del examen, guiándolas de la mano hasta la parte baja del escenario para que recibieran las felicitaciones de sus familiares.

–Es un gran honor para mí presenciar a otra generación de hermosas y talentosas jóvenes convertirse en Miko; la máxima expresión de pureza y de honor que puede existir –exclamó la anciana con voz lenta, pero fuerte y decidida-. Hoy, junto con la ayuda de todos los años de experiencia que tengo, he decidido que sólo ocho de estas dieciséis jóvenes son dignas de presentar la segunda fase del examen; y no fue sólo por su habilidad para presentar este baile, que es el más sagrado de todos; sino por el desempeño que han tenido durante toda su estancia en el templo.

La Gran Miko abandonó la mano de su ayudante y con pasos temblorosos caminó varias veces entre las jóvenes repitiendo siempre el mismo camino. Hinata no debía levantar la cara por respeto, pero podía ver los pies de la Gran Miko ir y venir y escuchar cómo se levantaban varias de las que habían sido sus compañeras por años.

La Hyuuga cerró los ojos y rezó para que la Gran Miko la tomara de la mano y la pusiera en pie; para que no la dejara ahí, en el piso, igual que su orgullo.

–Estas jóvenes que acabo de levantar, son bellas, talentosas, inteligentes y prudentes… Tienen todas las características que cualquier otra mujer del imperio podría desear cultivar en toda su vida. Por lo cual, a mi criterio, son la clase de Miko que necesita el templo Shinto. Estas aprendizas se convertirán en sacerdotisas del imperio del Este.

Algunos gritos de júbilo comenzaron a oírse y Hinata sintió escapársele una lágrima mientras imaginaba a su padre sentir cómo se le rompía el corazón a causa de la deshonra. Sin embargo, más importante aún… Le había fallado a su madre, a su abuela… Hasta a Hanabi.

–Más… –continuó la Gran Miko-. No en ésta ocasión. Por favor, no alarguen la decepción de sus padres y salgan del escenario.

Hubo silencio durante varios segundos y luego se escucharon los rápidos pasos de las jóvenes humilladas huyendo de la mirada inquisidora del pueblo antes de deshacerse en lágrimas.

–Ustedes ocho fueron las verdaderas elegidas para tener la oportunidad de volverse Miko. Felicidades, han pasado la primera fase de su examen.

Hinata levantó la mirada al igual que las otras siete chicas y sonrió. Abajo del escenario, una de sus mentoras les indicaba que se levantaran. Los gritos y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar; ahora eran el orgullo del pueblo, el orgullo de sus padres.

–Las invito a que pasen a prepararse para lo que viene y para proclamar las alabanzas y rezos correspondientes a los Kamis, que se han apiadado de ustedes y han bendecido a sus familias dándoles la capacidad de honrar al templo de su pueblo.

Las ocho muchachas hicieron una profunda y prolongada reverencia y luego salieron del escenario aún recibiendo las felicitaciones a gritos de la audiencia. Hinata no cabía en sí de alegría y buscó a Ino para felicitarla, encontrándola en lo más profundo del círculo de quince aprendizas que rodeaban a la Miko Hori.

Sabiendo que estaría dando las indicaciones de lo que consistiría la segunda fase, se apresuró y en segundos ya estaba junto a ellas.

–¿Ya están aquí reunidas las ocho aprendizas que pasaron y las ocho que no? –La maestra alzó la mirada y contó en voz baja-. Correcto, entonces les diré de qué trata la siguiente prueba: Las que pasaron airosas esta primera prueba, tratarán las heridas de alguien. La Gran Miko juzgará su trabajo y determinará si pueden presentar las demás pruebas.

Uno que otro murmuro se escuchó antes de que siete de las aprendizas se alejaran, mientras que Hinata (más que nada por curiosidad) y las otras ocho se quedaron junto a la Miko.

–Y respecto a ustedes, podrán recuperar su puntaje contestando correctamente las preguntas de varias Miko, que por cierto, esperarán en una de las estancias de la hacienda. Si lo logran, tendrán la posibilidad de volverse Miko, pero de un menor rango.

La Miko hizo señas para que dos criadas guiaran a las aprendices, y no queriendo interrumpir, Hinata vio alejarse la larga y baja coleta rubia de su amiga sin intentar hablarle. Rezó una plegaria por ella y justo cuando iniciaba la segunda, vio como varias parejas de Miko llevaban a cuestas a ocho hombres malheridos hasta el escenario. Hinata pudo ver de cerca a casi todos ellos y notó que no eran hombres de la aldea, ni siquiera de todo el imperio del Este, pues traían armaduras que ella jamás había visto. Una de las Miko pasó cerca de ella y la ojiblanca decidió abordarla.

–Disculpa, estos hombres ¿de dónde son?

–No lo sabemos, pero definitivamente no son de aquí. Mira la insignia de sus escudos y te darás cuenta.

–Pero si no son de aquí… ¿cómo los encontraron?

–Unos campesinos los hallaron no muy lejos de sus huertas y casi tan muertos como están ahora. Es increíble que esas personas viajaran desde los límites del imperio hasta aquí preocupadas por su salud.

Hinata agradeció la información antes de caminar hacia el escenario, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con que esos pobres hombres fueran víctimas de las atentas miradas de todo el pueblo.

Las otras siete aprendizas entraron con ella y se colocaron al lado de sus respectivos enfermos y comenzaron a disponer de todos sus conocimientos sobre medicina para aliviar el sufrimiento de los hombres. Hinata se arrodilló junto al que se veía más herido y colocó su cabeza sobre su regazo cubierto por la falda roja antes de proceder a quitarle la cobertura de metal que lo protegía. Cuando el hombre quedó sólo en su holgada y sucia ropa, Hinata tomó en sus manos su escudo y pudo adivinar entre toda la tierra incrustada el símbolo de las tropas del Norte.

–Uchiha… –murmuró, y el hombre se estremeció hasta que pudo soltar un susurro.

–Capitán…

* * *

A decir verdad a cualquier Miko del siglo pasado le hubiera extrañado ver a gente montada en caballos en la procesión de regreso a la aldea, especialmente a las aprendizas que habían presentado el examen, pues la tradición antiquísima era de caminar todo el regreso aún cuando ya no hubiera fuerza suficiente. Hinata conocía la tradición y por eso iba caminando con su caballo a la izquierda y luciendo una esplendorosa sonrisa cada vez que alguien se le acercaba para regalarle algo o simplemente para felicitarla.

Su padre y su tío dijeron no creer resistir montar de regreso a la fortaleza, así que viajaban cómodamente en un carro tirado por cuatro caballos mientras que Hinata tenía que aguantar la pesada aura de su primo, que iba a caballo resguardando su flanco derecho.

–Hinata, sube a tu caballo. Casi no te queda nada de energía. Podrás ir sonriendo, pero quieres dormir –dijo de repente, tomando por sorpresa a la ojiblanca.

_¿Acaso se estaba preocupando por ella?_

–Obedece y evítame la molestia de levantarte del piso después de que te desmayes.

_Evidentemente no._

–¿Qué tal si mejor tú bajas del caballo y caminas conmigo? –respondió ella.

–Mi intención no es acompañarte, sino obedecer a tu padre.

Hinata recordó que antes de abandonar la hacienda ya con su título de Miko, su padre la había invitado a acompañarlo a él y a su tío en el carruaje. Ella había declinado la oferta diciendo que cumpliría la tradición al pie de la letra, y Hiashi proclamó, tras haberla besado en la frente y sin dejar de mirarla: _"Neji, por favor acompáñala. Ahora es más valiosa que antes"._

Hinata sonrió para sus adentros aún más sin saber qué sería de ella si de un día para otro su padre se deshonrara de ella.

–Hinata… –La volvió a llamar Neji para que obedeciera, pero ella lo cortó.

–Tengo más fuerza de la que te imaginas. Podría enfrentarte un sin fin de veces y jamás me vencerías.

–¡Por favor! Si me retaras a una pelea, aún cuando yo no tuviera arma, y de no ser porque eres mujer, barrería el suelo contigo.

Hinata se giró a verlo y sus mechones se balancearon.

–Tu boca es casi tan grande como tu ego –aseguró.

–¿Acaso tratas de disimular tu miedo con comentarios insultantes? –preguntó él con sorna.

La rabia de Hinata no le permitió responder, en cambio, sintió que sus manos ardían.

–Hablas muy confiado de ti mismo; necesitas un poco de humildad.

–¿Humildad? –repitió él.

–Sí. Y sólo hay una forma de enseñártela –contestó sin mirarlo.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo?

–Lastimando tu agobiante orgullo –dijo volviéndose-. En dos días combatiremos en la fortaleza.

–¿Por qué no mañana mismo?

–Tendrías demasiada ventaja. No recuperaré mi fuerza vital hasta el día que te digo.

–Como prefieras, pero advierte antes a tu padre. No deseo reclamos por las marcas que quedarán en tu cuerpo tras la batalla.

Hinata sólo sonrió. Neji no tenía ni idea de en lo que se había metido al aceptar combatir a una chica de falda roja.

* * *

El sol apenas se asomaba por la ventana cuando Hinata se incorporó en su futón con una opresión en el pecho y sus manos hirvientes en una luz roja que era apenas distinguible. La ojiblanca ni siquiera esperó a que el calor y el aura roja desaparecieran por completo antes de sacar su uniforme de Miko y comenzar a ponérselo para no llegar tarde a su primer día en servicio del templo shinto después de tantos y tantos años de aprendiz. Ató en una coleta baja el azulado cabello que caía con libertad sobre su espalda y aún no se introducía en su falda larga cuando alcanzó a ver cómo un pliego de papel escapaba de ella, y sin esperar más, se agachó para recogerlo y darse cuenta que era la carta de Sasuke.

Miró hacia todas partes sabiendo que el tiempo no le alcanzaba como para quemar la carta antes de marcharse al templo. La opción de guardar la carta bajo su futón, en sus cajones o incluso en el marco de la ventana, no era viable, ya que todos los días decenas de criados entraban a sus aposentos a limpiar, pero más que nada, a buscar pruebas que pudieran manchar la imagen que su padre, pero sobretodo el pueblo, tenía de ella.

Unos secos golpes en la puerta la devolvieron a la realidad.

–Un momento…

–Hinata, abre la puerta.

La ojiblanca se puso rápidamente la falda y la ató alrededor de su cintura lo mejor que pudo considerando que al mismo tiempo abría la puerta. Neji entró de inmediato.

–¡N-Neji…! –gritó, notándose en su rostro el miedo y la sorpresa que le daba ver ahí a su primo, pero, recordando el consejo que le había dado Ino, se cruzó de brazos y recuperó el control sobre sus gestos, mostrándole a éste una expresión indiferente-. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con una calma que se notaba falsa.

Neji no contestó, sólo permaneció parado escudriñando el rostro de Hinata. Ella sonrió con timidez al no saber lo que esa clase de mirada significaba y decidió ignorarlo e hizo con los cordones de su falda un distraído nudo que le permitió meter en la parte más ajustada el pliego de papel.

Hinata repitió su pregunta, pero al no recibir respuesta, pasó una mano frente a los ojos de su primo, que parpadeó confundido antes de poder recuperar el habla.

–Hiashi-sama me aseguró que tú tienes pergaminos sobre las técnicas del clan Hyuuga de estos territorios. Quiero verlos.

Hinata se resistió a mirar sus pies.

–¿Sin un por favor de por medio? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

–No.

Hinata ya no supo qué decir. Ella esperaba que Neji le diera "más material" para molestarlo. Un simple "no" era inútil, y para colmo, había una hora límite para entrar al templo y Neji ya se había cruzado de brazos también: Era obvio que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder, Neji por su carácter; Hinata porque jamás había sido una víctima y no estaba dispuesta a serlo ahora.

Neji parecía estar tranquilo, totalmente dispuesto a esperar toda el día hasta que Hinata se dignara a darle los rollos, mientras que ella ya no podía aguantar más la electricidad del contacto visual. Hinata sólo había pasado un día con el nuevo Neji y ya se sentía cohibida cada vez que lo veía caminar en sentido contrario que ella en el pasillo, de escuchar su voz, de hablarle, pero especialmente de aguantar su mirada. De verlo. Había algo indescriptible en sus ojos, pero no era su color, sino los sentimientos que reflejaban. Ese "algo" era lo que le estaba haciendo desear mirar a la alfombra, a la pared, al futón, ¡a lo que fuera, menos a él! Pero eso sería una muestra de debilidad, y Hinata no estaba dispuesta a averiguar el repertorio de frases molestas que Neji había ido juntando durante diecisiete años.

–No tengo tiempo para ti –comenzó Hinata-; te daré los pergaminos y luego te marcharás.

Neji no contestó, ni siquiera cuando Hinata le tendió el primer rollo, ni cuando le dio el segundo, o el tercero, o el cuarto, el quinto, el sexto… En fin, no habló hasta que la primera fila del estante quedó casi vacía y Hinata tuvo que pararse de puntitas para poder alcanzar la segunda repisa para bajar más pergaminos, pero, siendo tan bajita, tuvo que acudir a un banquillo para poder tomar del estante lo que necesitaba.

–¿Cuántos faltan? –inquirió Neji al complicársele ver a causa de los pergaminos que ya tenía en las manos.

–Uno más, pero… –Hinata se estiró lo más que pudo-. No lo… no lo alcanzo…

Hinata apenas rozaba con sus dedos el pergamino cuando sintió algo zafarse de su cintura.

–¡El hakama…! ¡Por todos los Kamis! –pensó mientras se quedaba quieta.

Pasadas las milésimas de segundo de su shock, Hinata saltó del banquillo, aliviándose al ver que sus pantalones amplios estaban en su lugar y bien ajustados a su cintura.

Entonces, ¿qué había sentido resbalándosele?

Creyendo tener la respuesta, Hinata levantó la mirada, encontrando todos los pergaminos que Neji había estado cargando sobre el futón. Se giró a ver a su primo y lo encontró con un pliego de papel en una mano, en la otra un sobre y su mirada, perdida en averiguar lo que la caligrafía del papel decía.

–¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó con burla a su prima-. ¿Desde cuándo te dejan mantener correspondencia?

–¡No es nada, dámelo! –Exigió ella tratando de quitarle el papel, pero Neji era mucho más alto y sólo tuvo que elevar el brazo para dejar la carta fuera de su alcance-. ¡Neji! ¡Dame la hoja!

Él sólo la miró con burla y volvió a centrar su mirada en el papel al tiempo que aclaraba su garganta.

–"_Hinata:_ –leyó-. _Seguramente haz leído cartas antes, y te habrás dado cuenta de que en todas ellas la gente se disculpa por no haber escrito antes. Bien, pues yo no. He estado ocupado dirigiendo a doscientos hombres que sirven al imperio de mi padre, y que gracias a mis tácticas de ataque, no han muerto más de veinte, aunque sí hay muchos heridos, mismos que ya están recuperándose tras pasar cuatro días vagando sin sentido por territorios ajenos y toparnos con un poblado con su propio templo Shinto, donde varias Miko se ofrecieron a sanar sus heridas. En especial unas que se hacían llamar… las cuatro custodias, o guardianas, no lo sé, pero recuerdo que en alguna ocasión mi padre me comentó que te habían elegido a ti como una de éstas, y por la belleza que estas cuatro Miko tenían, estoy seguro de que cuando te vea, los años no habrán pasado en vano…"_

–¡Neji, devuélvemela! ¡No es tuya!

–"…_en tu físico, porque por el simple hecho de que continúes con esas estupideces de la magia, los fantasmas y las curaciones, siento cada vez más lástima por ti. Y aunque sé que esa es la costumbre en tu familia, lo haces con una convicción que hace notorio cuánto crees en esas cosas. Lamento mucho que sigas siendo tan boba como cuando éramos niños, pero, no te sientas mal, porque todas las jóvenes hermosas y de buena posición como tú, tienen el problema de la ignorancia. Como sea, confío en aniquilar a los opositores en dos días, pero calmar los ánimos nos costará un tiempo más… Así que acudiré a los territorios del Este junto con mi padre, máximo, en un lapso de una semana…"_ Blah, blah, blah… _"Hemos estado siete años separados desde aquel incidente, pero por fin nos volveremos a ver, Hyuuga _–Neji hizo una pausa-. _Firma, U. Sasuke"._

Hinata aprovechó que Neji estaba perdido en sus pensamientos para arrebatarle la carta y ponerle de nuevo en las manos los pergaminos que le había dado.

–Sal de aquí –ordenó ella y él sonrió.

–Se ve que Sasuke no ha cambiado nada. Sigue siendo el mismo cretino de siempre –Hinata le abrió la puerta sin mirarlo-. Total, supongo que estas ansiosa de verlo –añadió antes de salir.

Hinata deslizó de vuelta la puerta con el rostro encendido en rabia por el atrevimiento de Neji, quien ya estando en su habitación no podía dejar de pensar en si la última parte de la carta del Uchiha iba dirigida hacia su prima, o hacia él.

* * *

Hinata llegó al templo rozando el tiempo límite de nuevo, pero aún así nadie le llamó la atención, pues todas las Miko y las aprendices estaban concentradas en el patio central, donde la Gran Miko las había mandado llamar como cada mañana para comunicar cambios y acontecimientos venideros. La Hyuuga acudió de inmediato, y debido a su irremediable tardanza tuvo que ser de las últimas en las filas y terminó con los pies adoloridos al tener que pasar toda la ceremonia de puntitas para lograr ver a la Gran Sacerdotisa hablar y felicitar a las nuevas Miko. Hinata se sentía cada vez peor por su altura. Hasta las aprendizas de primer grado eran más altas que ella, ya fuera por un centímetro, o por diez.

Nada de lo que la Gran Miko decía le era de suma importancia hasta que mencionó una futura celebración por parte de la familia imperial dedicada a cada una de las conformantes del templo Shinto. No hubo gritos en júbilo, pero fue sólo por respeto a la Gran Miko, ya que al retirarse, los grupos de amigas se reunieron a comentarlo.

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de buscar a Ino, pues una Miko con más antigüedad que ella la llamó y le dijo que la Gran Sacerdotisa requería su presencia en su habitación antes de que fuera a cubrir sus labores diarios. Hinata asintió y no demoró en presentarse frente a la más grande de las Miko, que le pidió que le sirviera té. Ella obedeció, y tras tenderle la humeante taza, ésta habló.

–Tendrás muy en claro tus propósitos en esta vida, ¿no es cierto?

Ella asintió con seriedad.

–Debo convertirme en una Miko prestigiada, contraer un matrimonio beneficioso y hacer que los territorios del Este sean los más acaudalados y fructíferos que se hayan conocido jamás.

La Gran Miko tomó la barbilla de la joven y levantó su rostro tratando de que sus ojos se encontraran.

–Mírame.

Hinata sabía que si miraba directamente a su tío, a su padre o a los miembros del consejo no había problema, pero ella guardaba un respeto especial hacia la Gran Miko y jamás se había atrevido a desobedecerla o mirarla a los ojos, pero como se lo había ordenado, no tenía opción.

–Tus ojos están vacíos –dijo la mujer mientras continuaba manipulando el rostro de la Hyuuga en busca de un destello en su mirada-. No veo ningún deseo en ellos, ningún sueño propio. No tienes nada que te pertenezca –soltó su rostro y levantó su taza de té-, eres ajena a ti misma. Nada de ti es tuyo, talvez ni siquiera tu alma.

–Mi alma y todo mi ser pertenece al pueblo –zanjó Hinata con seriedad.

–No sé si sentirme orgullosa o apenada de tus palabras. Jamás había visto a una futura emperatriz con tanta convicción, y comprendo que ser una heredera es algo difícil… Tener que complacer a todos siempre… pero eso no significa que renuncies a tus metas personales ¿no crees? ¿Nunca haz soñado con conocer el amor?

Hinata se extrañó ante su comentario, pero no lo demostró.

–He visto desfilar a varias emperatrices con los ojos llorosos por este templo desde que sólo eran aprendices de Miko, ya sabiendo por lo que tendrían que pasar… En cambio tú… Pareciera que no te importa. Dime niña, ¿sabes lo que es el matrimonio?

La peliazul se enfurecía más con cada palabra de la Gran Miko, y conforme su ira crecía, también lo hacía el aura roja que rodeaba sus manos: la misma que en la mañana, pero ahora con una luz y un calor más intenso. No podía dejar de ver sus manos y la Gran Miko lo notó, por lo que se levantó ligeramente para poder apreciar las manos que la futura emperatriz reposaba en su regazo.

–¡Por todos los Kamis! ¡Hinata tranquilízate!

La mujer abrió una caja cercana para sacar jirones de tela que luego humedeció en un jarrón con agua cercano. Enrolló las compresas alrededor de las manos de la Hyuuga y tuvo que retirarlas y repetir el proceso al menos cuatro veces más antes de lograr apagar el extraño aura que emanaban.

–Pensé que se podía hablar contigo tranquilamente, pero ya veo que no –reclamó la anciana.

–Con todo respeto, no habrá esperado que no me molestara al escucharla criticar la forma en que manejo mi vida, ¿o sí? –Preguntó la peliazul notablemente herida-. En concreto –dijo con la voz rota-, ¿para qué me llamó aquí?

Ella la miró con severidad.

–Como dijiste, deberás ser una Miko prestigiada si es que quieres convertirte en emperatriz, así que el templo se encargará de darte situaciones a resolver. Te daremos tantas como podamos encontrar, pero ninguna que ponga demasiado en riesgo tu vida, por lo que deberás estar lista siempre, pues en cualquier momento podría llegar un caso para ti.

La anciana se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

–No tengo nada más que decirte. Puedes regresar a tus labores.

Hinata se levantó y trató de limpiar lágrimas que no existían en sus ojos. Parecía que eran cada vez más las personas que intentaban disuadirla de cumplir el destino que su madre y padre habían deseado para ella. Primero su tío con sus indirectas y luego la Gran Miko con sus comentarios groseros… Amor. Ambos habían mencionado el amor. Hinata no lograba comprender, ¿qué clase de persona abandonaría todo por un sentimiento? Nadie. Mucho menos ella.

–Amor es otra forma de llamar al cariño –repetía en su mente. Su padre se lo había dicho y por tanto era cierto-; y ése ya lo tengo.

Apenas había caminado unos metros lejos de la estancia, cuando una especie de lamento la guió hasta una de las habitaciones cercanas al templo principal. Era el área de curaciones. Entró de inmediato y vio a una sola Miko intentando atender correctamente a los cuatro enfermos que allí estaban quejándose y retorciéndose de dolor.

No llevaba ahí ni cinco minutos cuando reconoció en el futón de la esquina al hombre que le habían asignado curar durante su examen. Se postró a un lado de él y éste se giró a verla.

–Yo… Pensé que te había curado –dijo confundida.

–Pero… mis heridas… internas… –intentó decir entre toses y profundas respiraciones.

Ella se mordió el labio.

–Tú… ¿eres algo de los territorios del Norte? –preguntó.

–Soy parte… de sus tropas.

–¿De las que son dirigidas por el hijo del emperador?

Él asintió y ella se puso en pie y abandonó la habitación por unos cuantos minutos.

–Mandé traer hombres por ti –el hombre ensanchó los ojos e intentó levantarse-. Tranquilo, no es lo que piensas. Te llevaré a la fortaleza y ahí yo misma me encargaré de cuidar de tus heridas, es todo –le explicó antes de obligarlo a recostarse-. Ahora, déjame revisarte.

* * *

No había logrado dormir bien en toda la noche debido a sus pesadillas. Dormía a ratos y luego permanecía despierta por lo que parecían horas antes de recobrar la inconsciencia; y ahora que despertaba completamente, tenía la misma sensación de opresión en el pecho, como si fuera el augurio de que algo malo se aproximaba, y también una vez más con las manos enrojecidas.

La Hyuuga se levantó del futón y se puso el uniforme. Vio su reflejo en el espejo y percibió las ojeras que se asomaban debajo de sus ojos apagados. Todavía no se explicaba cómo los comentarios de la Gran Miko habían logrado afectarla hasta el punto de borrar su sonrisa de la mañana.

Suspiró al menos diez veces esa mañana, casi todos ellos antes de abordar con sus familiares el carro tirado por caballos. Todos notaron su tristeza, incluso Neji, que por si fuera poco también se preocupó.

–Te ves extenuada, Hinata, pero no te preocupes, porque hoy sólo debemos asistir a la ceremonia y luego regresaremos a la fortaleza –dijo su tío.

Ella sonrió queriendo aparentar una fugaz alegría, pero no lo logró. Su padre presintió que algo había pasado ayer, pero no pudo explicarse qué… Talvez había conocido a algún hombre… No, no. Era imposible. Nunca nadie le había dicho a la heredera lo que era el amor entre un hombre y una mujer, y como ella no sabía qué era, ni cómo se expresaba y mucho menos cómo se llamaba y cómo se sentía; por lógica tenía que verse y sentirse confundida, no triste.

Los cuatro Hyuuga escucharon atentos la misa y todos presentaron jugosas ofrendas antes de regresar a la fortaleza, a la cual todos entraron contagiados ligeramente del pésimo ánimo de Hinata. Apenas atravesaban la gigantesca puerta principal cuando Neji la tomó del brazo de la nada, haciéndola caer al piso por poco. Los hermanos se extrañaron por la conducta de los jóvenes, pero antes de que Hiashi hiciera conjeturas demasiado apresuradas, Neji habló:

–No habrás olvidado nuestra pelea, ¿verdad?

Hinata se zafó del agarre con delicadeza.

–Neji… Yo no…

–Claro, claro. Entenderé si quieres retirarte por miedo, no te juzgo. Cualquiera lo haría.

–No es eso…

–¿Una pelea? ¡Vaya! ¡Por fin veremos una demostración de las capacidades de mi sobrina! –dijo un alegre Hizashi.

–¡Que alguien traiga las armas! –ordenó Hiashi y un sirviente se le acercó.

–¿Qué armas, mi señor?

–Una katana –respondió Neji.

–¿Una katana? –repitió Hiashi.

–Fue la primera arma que tomó en sus manos y la que mejor maneja. En cada combate que tiene no puede elegir un arma que no sea esa; aún cuando yo creo que tiene más talento con el Naginata –comentó Hizashi.

–Es enserio, no me siento bien…

–Tráele a la heredera su Manrikigusari.

–Pero padre…

–Hinata –respondió él con severidad-. No me digas que vas a dejar que tu primo y tu tío me tomen como un mentiroso. Recuerda que cuando llegaron les mencioné tu idoneidad en las peleas.

Hinata suspiró por enésima vez justo antes de que un sirviente le entregara su Manrikigusari. Ella la tomó con aire meditabundo, pero al final no tuvo de otra más que ir al área de entrenamiento seguida de cerca por sus familiares y algunos sirvientes. Se colocó en el centro, frente a su primo, que ya blandía la poderosa katana, y comenzó a hacer girar su Manrikigusari, que podía romper hasta un cráneo humano con un sólo golpe, lo cual Neji trataba de considerar con frialdad y preocupaba a su padre, pero no a Hiashi, que tenía conocimiento del preciso y calculador manejo que su hija podía hacer del arma.

Hizashi notó una anomalía en el arma de Hinata y se lo comunicó a Hiashi: Un Manrikigusari es una cadena con dos placas de metal a cada extremo, y el supuesto Manrikigusari que su sobrina tenía, constaba de una cadena demasiado larga y con una pesada esfera de hierro al final.

–Fue ella quien mandó a hacer las modificaciones. Hinata misma se encargó de diseñarla y supervisar de cerca el trabajo del herrero.

Tras responder a su hermano y aún cuando el par no se había atacado, Hiashi ya se sentía decepcionado del encuentro, ya que una katana no tenía oportunidad frente a un Manrikigusari.

–Espera, debo cambiar mi arma –interrumpió la peliazul.

Neji se enderezó.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque estás en desventaja. El Manrikigusari es un arma de largo alcance, todo lo contrario a la katana.

–Podría vencerte aunque tuvieras seis Manrikigusari.

Hinata sonrió.

–De acuerdo, pero no me reclames si el encuentro no dura más de tres minutos.

Y efectivamente, duró más el lapso en el que se miraron y conversaron, que la propia pelea, que consistió en un sólo ataque. Neji se precipitó sobre ella con la intención de enterrarle la espada en su pequeño torso de mujer, o quizás sólo de hacerle un tajo en el rostro para asustarla, pero antes de eso Hinata giró sobre sí misma, pisó su Manrikigusari y la cadena se enrolló en la katana, y luego, de un solo tirón, ésta salió volando sobre la cabeza de Hinata y terminó incrustándose en lo alto de la pared contraria. La ojiblanca giró una vez más y movió sus brazos para que la cadena se enredara en ellos y dejara de ser una amenaza.

–Tranquilo, la próxima vez elegiré desde un principio un arma de rango corto, o si lo prefieres, podría ser un combate cuerpo a cuerpo –dijo ella, dándole fin a la pelea-. Vamos, te ayudaré a bajar la katana de ahí.

Neji todavía no salía de su asombro cuando vio a Hinata acercarse a la pared del sur de la fortaleza y lanzar su Manrikigusari hacia la katana, enredarla y comenzar a jalar de ella insistentemente, pero sin conseguir nada.

–Déjame a mí –dijo Neji, que tomó su lugar y comenzó a jalar la cadena-. Esta muy incrustada… –dijo volteando a ver a su prima, que ya había vuelto a verse triste-. Peleas bien.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

–Neji…

–Dime –contestó mientras jalaba de la cadena.

–¿Podrías decirme por qué hay gente que critica a las personas sin conocer sus vivencias?

Él dejó en paz la cadena y miró a la joven.

–Es… una forma de protegerse.

–¿Protegerse de qué?

–No lo sé. De todo el mundo, talvez –Hinata retrocedió unos pasos meditabundos-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Es sólo que… Bueno, ayer estaba en el templo y…

Hinata siguió hablando, pero los oídos de Neji no le prestaron atención en cuanto creyeron oír algo metálico deslizándose, y al tiempo de levantar la mirada vio como el Manrikigusari se zafaba de alrededor de la katana y se precipitaba hacia Hinata, que inconscientemente se había puesto debajo de ella, y perdida en las revelaciones que supuestamente Neji escuchaba, no percibió el tintineo de la cadena. Neji ni siquiera gritó, solamente corrió hacia ella y la empujó con fuerza hacia el muro que tenían al lado.

El Manrikigusari ya había caído al suelo y Hinata permanecía pegada a la pared, aferrándose a su brazo derecho, que era el que había chocado contra el muro.

–No debí empujarte así, ¿estás herida? –dijo Neji más serio que preocupado.

–Ni la milésima parte de lo que me hubiera lastimado si eso me caía encima –dijo señalando el arma. Su cabello cubría sus ojos cuando preguntó-: ¿Recuerdas que de niños prometimos protegernos? –Neji asintió con seriedad, mirando el arma en el suelo-. Yo todavía lo haría… ¿y tú?

El castaño se volvió hacia ella con un gesto contrariado y vio aparecer en sus labios una sonrisa traviesa.

–No sonrías así. Pareces tonta.

La peliazul soltó una risita. La primera en dos o tres días.

* * *

Hinata atravesó la pesada puerta roja en cuanto los guardias la abrieron para ella y buscó de inmediato a su padre con la mirada, encontrándolo acuclillado frente a una mesa de té. Se acercó a él, hizo una reverencia y también se acuclilló.

–Te llamé porque el templo Shinto ha enviado esto para ti –dijo tendiéndole un pergamino que ella de inmediato tomó y leyó.

–Es mi primera misión.

–Así es. Y nada sencilla si me permites decir.

–Iré a prepararme –musitó poniéndose en pie.

–Pero si faltan casi cinco días.

Ella se giró.

–Necesito bañar mis armas con agua de plantas medicinales.

–Eso puedes hacerlo más tarde –la detuvo Hiashi-. Antes toma una taza de té conmigo.

La peliazul volvió a tomar asiento y un criado se acercó a servirle. A lo poco éste se alejó y Hiashi la miró con autosuficiencia.

–Cada día me honras más, pequeña Hinata –dijo sonriente.

–Por favor, padre. Era obvio que Neji no tenía oportunidad de vencerme si yo combatía con mi Manrikigusari.

–Sí, sí. Sin embargo, no sólo a eso me refiero. También hablo de tu impecable desempeño en el examen como Miko, de que cumples con todos tus deberes como heredera… Eres la hija que cualquier padre podría desear.

–Padre, aprecio tus cumplidos pero ¿acaso sólo me haz llamado para vanagloriarme? –Hiashi sonrió y sacó un estuche de madera del interior de su yukata, mismo que puso frente a los ojos de su hija-. ¿Qué es esto?

Hiashi abrió la caja y elevó su contenido, mostrando una cadena oscura del que pendía un dije de sol negro con una pequeña piedra transparente en el centro.

–Es un premio por todos tus méritos.

–Padre… No es necesario… Mi única recompensa será sucederte en el trono.

–¡Bah! No seas tan humilde y deja que tu viejo padre te obsequie algo en lo que le resta de vida.

Hinata sólo sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y apartar de su espalda su larga coleta.

* * *

Y exactamente cinco días después, aunque ya en la noche y en el medio del espeso bosque, se hallaban reunidos todos los varones Hyuuga en espera de una explicación y de alguna noticia positiva. Neji estaba tenso. Hacía ya diez minutos que la Gran Sacerdotisa se había llevado a Hinata hasta lo más profundo de la negrura del bosque y todavía no volvían. Y su padre, más que tenso, estaba confundido, al recordar que Hiashi había enviado a un criado a avisarles hacía apenas una media hora a sus dos invitados que saldrían esa noche, pero que no se vistieran formales, sino que sólo llevaran algo que los cubriera del frío, y todo para llevarlos al bosque con apenas seis guardias protegiéndolos.

Diez minutos más pasaron y no había rastro de Hinata aún. Aturdido, Hizashi decidió preguntarle a su hermano qué pasaba, a lo que él respondió que era la primera prueba que Hinata debía enfrentar si es que quería ser una Miko de prestigio.

–¿Pero en qué consta esta prueba?

–Hay unos gitanos que siempre han sido una molestia para los cuatro imperios porque toman terrenos a la fuerza y liquidan a quien se los evite. Hinata deberá persuadirlos de que se vayan del imperio del Este, aún cuando esto implique utilizar la fuerza.

–¿Y lleva armas?

–No lo sé. No pude terminar de leer el pergamino que la Gran Miko envió para ella.

Hizashi hizo un amago de activar su Byakugan y Hiashi lo detuvo.

–Debemos confiar en ella.

Tras escucharlo todo, Neji decidió ir a sentarse en un tronco cercano perdido en las sombras y agachar la cabeza para que sus intenciones no se notaran. Su Byakugan estaba activado y ya hurgaba entre varios metros de bosque en busca de una figura de ojos blancos que necesitaba saber que estaría a salvo.

* * *

El crujir de unas ramas la delató y de inmediato todos los hombres y mujeres que estaban riendo y embriagándose alrededor de la fogata se levantaron y fijaron sus ojos en ella. Hinata no temió, sino que les sostuvo la mirada de advertencia hasta que una de las muchas mujeres se retiró para volver acompañada de un hombre medio vestido con telas de colores intensos pintadas con indescifrables códigos negros. Su joyería era burda, pero abundante, incluso tenía un aro en las fosas de la nariz y piedras preciosas colgando de sus orejas. Posiblemente tendría la edad de su propio padre, pero el hombre que tenía enfrente portaba un bastón.

El hombre se acercó peligrosamente y Hinata decidió retirar la capucha de su abrigo. El hombre ni se inmutó, pero las personas de la fogata retrocedieron asustadas. Uno de los hombres la señaló temeroso.

–¡Ojos de Luna!

Hinata parpadeó confundida antes de ver al hombre que tenía enfrente y que le había comenzado a hablar.

–Discúlpalos. Evidentemente jamás han visto a un Hyuuga y a sus famosos ojos blancos –ella no respondió-. Soy Kazuo, el hechicero de esta humilde tribu que ves aquí.

–Yo soy…

–No es necesario que te presentes, sé quién eres –se giró hacia su gente y habló-. Esta sacerdotisa que ven aquí es la hija del Emperador de los territorios del Este, Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hinata percibió las miradas maliciosas que las personas comenzaron a intercambiar y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

–Si haz venido a decirnos que nos vayamos de aquí, pierdes tu tiempo. Nos gusta esta tierra que ves y ahora nos pertenece.

–Entonces negocien con sus verdaderos dueños.

–Niña tonta, la tierra es de todos. La propiedad es un invento de los hombres.

–Aún cuando así sea, no tienen derecho a ir por el mundo despojando a la gente de sus bienes.

–¿Y quién dice que los despojamos? –Se acercó a su oído-. Lo que pasa es que ellos pasan a mejor vida, la tierra se queda sin dueño y nosotros nos tomamos la molestia de cuidarla –contestó antes de soltar una estrepitosa risa.

Hinata se enderezó horrorizada.

–Y por si no lo sabes, fuiste muy tonta al venir aquí. Tu muerte nos es muy favorable. Tu padre es el Emperador y podría cumplirnos cualquier capricho que le pidiéramos a cambio de dejarte vivir.

Hinata no se intimidó.

–La muerte de todos ustedes también me es favorable; así privaría a los cuatro imperios de la peste que ustedes representan. Los presentes y las alianzas en señal de agradecimiento que harían los demás imperios al de mi padre serían inimaginables –los hombres de la fogata se retiraron, talvez en busca de armas-. Sin embargo, no vine aquí a matarlos, sino a pedirles de manera cortés que abandonen el Imperio del Este y vayan a causar problemas a otra parte.

–¡Nos ha insultado! –gritó el hechicero y los de la fogata gritaron-. No sabes en la que te acabas de meter mocosa –dijo antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse.

–¡No tengo miedo! –gritó-. Aún cuando no porte armas, puedo acabar con todos ustedes sin ocupar una sola gota de sudor.

El hechicero se volvió súbitamente y Hinata vio cómo le lanzaba una esfera luminosa de color naranja que por poco no logra esquivar.

–Dices ser una Miko, ¿no? ¡Demuestra lo que tienes!

Hinata apartó su abrigo y comenzó a generar esferas azules que tenían el mismo efecto que las que su contrincante le lanzaba: Nada. Ambos manejaban bien la técnica y les era imposible dañar a su oponente con la energía vital que acumulaban en sus manos. La Hyuuga comenzaba a desesperarse después de varios minutos de no obtener ningún resultado y de ver cómo sus ataques se volvían cada vez más y más débiles. Minutos después, el hechicero le lanzaba su enésima esfera cuando Hinata lo hacía al mismo tiempo. Las dos esferas chocaron, y de no ser porque Hinata aún no cortaba el flujo, éstas no se habrían combinado y golpeado a Kazuo, que fue lanzado a varios metros de distancia.

–Con que así quieres jugar, ¿eh?

Se limpió la sangre de la boca e hizo una esfera aún más grande que las demás y la lanzó a Hinata, que respondió con una más o menos de las mismas proporciones. La sorpresa fue que ninguno de los dos había cortado el flujo, dando lugar a una especie de línea gruesa de color naranja y azul que se formó entre ellos con una enorme esfera en el centro debatiéndose entre avanzar o retroceder según la magnitud de la energía vital que cada uno le proporcionaba.

Hinata sabía que no podía dejar que la esfera se volviera contra ella, pues su gran tamaño podría provocarle lesiones de por vida, si es que no la muerte, sin embargo, su fuerza se agotaba y al hombre parecía que le sobraba, porque cada vez había más decisión en su rostro. La esfera se encontró en pocos segundos a menos de dos metros de distancia de la peliazul y ella no creía poder abandonar el contacto y poder alejarse a tiempo, pero su cuerpo no le daba otra opción, así que rezó la plegaria más extensa que sabía y se encomendó a los dioses pidiendo que la salvaran de cualquier desgracia. Todavía estaba pensando en la forma en la que escaparía de la esfera de energía, cuando el hombre pareció darle un impulso extra, porque la acumulación de energía en menos de un segundo recorrió la distancia restante entre ella y la heredera y la hizo volar hasta impactarse contra una de las improvisadas chozas que ese pueblo utilizaba para vivir.

El estruendo que provocó el derrumbe de la casita de piedras, barro y techo de ramas y palmas no fue nada grande en comparación con el dolor que sentía la Miko Hinata, que pensaba en que quizás hasta sus piernas se hubieran roto. Dos hombres no tardaron en apartar las ramas y los kilos de roca que tenía encima de su cuerpo y la sacaron de entre los escombros para llevarla frente a su líder, que se burló de su debilidad, y luego la soltaron brutalmente cerca de la fogata, quedando la futura emperatriz tirada en el suelo, adolorida y sangrante.

El hechicero se paró delante de su deshecho cuerpo y comenzó a hablarle a sus compañeros, que constantemente gritaban y lo aclamaban. Hinata intentaba moverse, pero era inútil. Luego trató de escuchar, pero sólo percibía los latidos de su corazón y su trabajoso respirar; y después, sin esperarlo, los mismos hombres la llevaron hasta la pared de una de las casas cercanas y ahí la dejaron tirada antes de unirse a la aglomeración que rodeaba a la Miko con varias rocas en cada mano, si es que no con palos y uno que otro cuchillo.

Hinata sabía lo que estaba a punto de cernirse sobre ella e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para incorporarse, pero sus brazos fallaron, provocándole una fuerte conmoción en cuanto su cabeza se impactó contra la tierra dura y cubierta de guijarros. Sintió un líquido caliente deslizándose por su oreja y supo que el golpe que acababa de propinarse ella sola había sido grave. Aún miraba a las personas frente a ella cuando notó que su visión se llenaba de manchas oscuras y no lograba enfocar nada. Se sintió cansada. Tan irremediablemente cansada, que no pudo ni rezar porque no se acordó de ninguna oración.

Parpadeó y vio a la gente alzando los brazos con sus armas salvajes en mano. Parpadeó de nuevo y toda la gente miraba hacia otra dirección, hacia la derecha; ella trató de mirar también, pero mover su cabeza era demasiado doloroso, aunque creyó vislumbrar entre las sombras de su inconsciencia un brillo metálico. Cerró los ojos, pero en vez de abrirlos otra vez, los dejó cerrados. No por haberse resignado, sino porque ya ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para mover sus parpados.

Apartando el latir de su corazón en sus oídos, creyó escuchar pasos apresurados y gritos; como de personas huyendo asustadas, pero no le era posible constatarlo.

Tampoco supo si ya había muerto y su alma se elevaba, o si alguien la había tomado en brazos y se la estaba llevando lejos de ese espantoso lugar; pero cuando sintió de nuevo las mil y un punzadas de dolor de cada uno de sus órganos, supo que estaba viva, porque en la eternidad no había lugar para el dolor. Forcejeó un poco, atormentada por ser una Miko, ¡no!, por ser la futura emperatriz, y no poder evitar que la raptaran, pero al no conseguir que la soltaran, se quedó llorando en silencio el tiempo consciente que le quedó, que aunque no fue mucho, sí fue el suficiente como para que el desconocido que la llevaba en brazos le enterneciera el corazón cuando detuvo sus pasos para secar las amargas lágrimas que corrían libremente por las blancas mejillas con sus manos fuertes, pero frías.

.


	4. La guerra por un corazón se declara

Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de demostrar mi **completo** apoyo al pairing y conseguir más lectores devotos. Naah.. ¡No se crean!

¡Un favor! (nuevamente) Seguramente como buen NejiHina haz leído "Aunque sea un poco" de Moonmaster, ¡bueno, pues mi compu ya no abre la página en la que está escrito! ¡Estoy desesperada…!

Si pudieran dejarme un link de donde leerlo (que no sea en fanfic .es) o aquellos afortunados que sí pueden leerlo en la página, copiarlo a un documento de Word y mandármelo (¡Sólo díganme y yo dejo mi correo a la vista!) De lo contrario no dejaré de poner este mensaje antes de todos mis capítulos… ¡No me rendiré! :D

¡Este cap especialmente dedicado a todos los que no saben qué regalarle a su mamá en su cumpleaños!

Ya, ya…

* * *

.

Todavía no había cumplido su primera semana de servicio en el templo como Miko y una jaqueca la tenía metida en el futón con vendas por todas partes. Había decenas de personas entrando y saliendo de su habitación desde hacía ya tres días, pero ninguna visita por parte de sus familiares o de alguien que pudiera decirle cómo había vuelto a la fortaleza. Kazu, su doncella, era la única que hablaba con ella, pero sólo lo hacía para reprenderla cada vez que trataba de recordar lo que había pasado esa noche porque le provocaba una fiebre espantosa.

Sin embargo, Kazu no estaba presente en ese momento… Y aunque lo tenía prohibido, Hinata se levantó en busca de un pedazo de pergamino, pincel y tintero para poder anotar los lapsos de recuerdos que la acechaban y con la misma rapidez la abandonaban. Lo primero que escribió fue el destello que creía haber visto en donde los gitanos estaban; los gritos, las personas corriendo… Ahora que caía, cuando había sido levantada en brazos, había mucho silencio…

–¿Una katana? ¿Una masacre?

"_Fue la primera arma que tomó en sus manos y la que mejor maneja. En cada combate que tiene no puede elegir un arma que no sea esa; aún cuando yo creo que tiene más talento en el Naginata…"_

"_Recuerdo que de niños prometimos protegernos…_"

–¡Neji…!

Guardó las cosas y conforme iba descubriendo vendajes y parches en su intento de cambiar su yukata por su uniforme rojo y blanco, los retiraba y curaba las heridas con el chakra verde que salía de sus manos; todos excepto el que rodeaba su frente, pues la contusión era muy grave.

Ató su cabello en una coleta y salió corriendo de la habitación dispuesta a volver después de agradecerle a Neji y ofrecerle su eterno respeto. Preguntó por él a varios sirvientes y ninguno supo contestarle con certeza, así que tuvo que buscarlo ella misma en cada habitación de la fortaleza, mismas que no eran pocas.

Su búsqueda no dio frutos hasta tres cuartos de hora después, cuando encontró al ojiblanco leyendo un pergamino en la biblioteca de su padre. La joven entró con una sonrisa en el rostro y se plantó frente a él.

–¿Son los pergaminos que me pediste? –Preguntó.

Neji alzó la mirada sorprendido, pero al segundo recuperó la inexpresividad de su rostro y se concentró de nuevo en su lectura, ignorando a su prima.

–Etto… Yo… Quiero agradecerte por lo de hace unos días. De no ser porque tú llegaste, no sé que habría sido de mí. Muchas gracias, Neji. Estaré en deuda contigo de por vida… Y es que nunca…

El muchacho se llevó la mano a la sien derecha y la talló con insistencia conforme Hinata hablaba, y cuando terminó, enrolló el pergamino y se marchó. Hinata no entendió la naturaleza de su reacción y lo siguió por varios pasillos.

–¿Qué pasa, Neji? ¿Acaso me estás ignorando? –él siguió caminando-. ¿Saliste malherido por mi culpa? ¿Mi padre te gritó por haber interferido en mi misión? –no respondió-. ¡Por todos los Kamis, Neji! ¡No te comportes como un niño!

–¡Mira quién habla de comportarse inmadura! ¡¿Recuerdas lo de _"remover tierra"_? –le gritó encarándola por fin.

–¡Sólo trataba de ser amable contigo, Neji!

–¡No necesito de tu amabilidad, Hinata! ¡Es más, estoy seguro de que no tienes ni un solo gramo de amabilidad en tu cuerpo que sea desinteresado!

–Neji… ¿De qué hablas?

–¡Deja ya tu falsa ingenuidad! –Dijo con una voz cargada de desdén-. ¡Compórtate como la mujer que eres!

–Neji, ¿por qué peleamos? –Dijo ella negando con la cabeza-. Yo sólo quería agradecerte por haberme salvado de una muerte segura.

Neji bufó y retomó su andar.

–No fui yo –zanjó.

* * *

.

Llevaba bastante tiempo sentada en la banca del jardín que estaba a la sombra del árbol Sakura y muchas personas la habían visto, pero por suerte ninguna de ellas había sido Kazu dispuesta a llevarla a rastras hasta su habitación y colocarle de vuelta todos sus vendajes.

Sus manos reposaban en su regazo y en toda su estancia ahí no las había movido. Estaba confundida. No conocía a nadie más que a Neji que manejara la katana y estuviera dispuesto a salvarla en una situación de tanto peligro y no la secuestrara. Tal vez su padre… No, el jamás hubiera interferido así cuando el pergamino decía que ella debía hacerlo sola. ¿Y si había sido una mujer? No, una mujer no tendría el temple como para matar decenas personas ni las manos fuertes que Hinata había sentido en sus mejillas. Quizá debió haber considerado que nunca había tenido las manos de Neji entre las suyas…

–No es justo que me quites el crédito de una de las cosas más importantes que he hecho en mi vida, Hinata.

–Esa voz… –pensó mientras trasladaba su vista de su regazo a la persona que le hablaba-. ¡Uchiha-san! –Exclamó asustada mientras se levantaba de su asiento, quedando frente a frente-. ¡¿Qué hace aquí?

–Parece que no te da gusto verme.

–N-no es eso… Es sólo que… Pensé que mi padre le había prohibido verme desde… –desvió la mirada- _eso_.

–No precisamente… –murmuró mientras tomaba asiento en la banca.

–Y… ¿cuándo llegó? –preguntó imitándolo.

–Hace tres días.

–Por todos los Kamis… Debió ver el pésimo estado en el que me trajeron… –dijo apenada.

–Lo vi de primera mano –Hinata lo miró confundida-. Estabas sangrando y te veías muy débil, pero eso no evitó que me hicieras esto.

Giró un poco su cabeza, mostrándole a la Hyuuga un gran rasguño en la base de su cuello que aún seguía rojo. Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca.

–¿Yo le hice eso?

–En uno de tus intentos por que te soltara.

–¡Enserio lo lamento! No fue mi intención… –Mordió su labio inferior sin saber qué hacer-. Es más, déjeme curarle –Acercó dos de sus dedos al rasguño y lo expuso unos segundos al aura verde que salió de ellos-. Ya está.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera retirar su mano Sasuke la atrapó en el aire y cerró el pulgar sobre los dedos de ella.

–Etto… Gracias por haberme ayudado, Uchiha-san –susurró asustada: No era correcto que el ojinegro la estuviera tocando, aún cuando sólo fuera la mano, y menos aún si le dedicaba esa mirada tan intensa-. Estoy en de-deuda con usted. No sé como pueda pagarle –añadió tratando de zafarse del agarre.

–Tranquila…

Todavía no liberaba su mano cuando él hizo amago de acercársela a la boca. La ojiblanca se puso en tensión temiendo que se la mordiera. De pronto, la joven notó la humedad y la suavidad de sus labios sobre el dorso de su mano. Se quedaron quietos un momento y entonces ella se soltó, conmocionada y horrorizada con su atrevimiento.

El ojinegro sonrió con arrogancia.

–Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Se levantó aún con su sonrisa y ahí la dejó sentada, confundida por el calor que ascendía desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas y el acelerado latir de su corazón cuando no había hecho ninguna clase de entrenamiento.

* * *

.

Ya era de noche y su padre le había pedido explícitamente que para la cena llevara el más bello de sus kimonos, pero al estar ausente Kazu y no haber nadie más en la fortaleza que pudiera recogerle el cabello; no tuvo de otra más que dejarse su uniforme de Miko, atarse de nuevo su coleta baja y alborotarse el flequillo en un intento de disimular el vendaje de su frente que tan mal se veía.

Bajó en cuanto estuvo lista, y memorizó accidentalmente la forma en la que sus conocidos estaban sentados: En la cabecera estaba su padre, a la derecha su tío Hizashi y Sasuke y a la izquierda el padre de éste último, el emperador del Norte, Fugaku Uchiha, a quien tuvo que saludar con especial cortesía, y su primo Neji. Los saludó a todos con una reverencia y al ser el lugar más cercano, pasó a tomar asiento a un lado de Sasuke, sin saber la relevancia que esa sencilla decisión tendría en el comportamiento de Neji para con ella.

La velada transcurrió sin incidentes, sólo con tres adultos hablando de viejas memorias, tratados mercantiles y estrategias de guerra; un Hyuuga con ceño fruncido y puños apretados que no despegó los labios más que para agradecer la comida; un ojinegro haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para robarle una sonrisa a la única mujer presente, o al menos entablar con ella una conversación, y una joven heredera que se sentía preocupada por el comportamiento de su primo y también incapaz de serle de alguna ayuda para desahogarse.

Hiashi se levantó y todos lo imitaron. Los parientes del Oeste se retiraron a sus habitaciones de inmediato y Hinata se vio incapaz de irse a la propia en cuanto sintió una mano que apresaba su brazo y la condujo varios pasillos más adelante.

–¡Uchiha-san! ¡Suélteme! –Murmuró zafándose del agarre-. ¡¿Qué pretende?

–No es necesario que me hables tan formal –ella sólo continuó mirándolo-. A mi llegada aquí encontré algo asombroso y quiero compartirlo contigo, y de paso, enseñarte algo.

–¿El qué?

–Es una sorpresa. Nos veremos en las caballerizas a la hora en la que cierran la puerta principal.

–Imposible. Es demasiado tarde; será peligroso.

–Estarás conmigo. Yo te protegeré.

–Soy una Miko, Uchiha-san, no necesito que nadie me proteja –suspiró-. Además, ¿cómo iré a las caballerizas si la puerta estará cerrada?

–Tú lo haz dicho, eres una Miko. Ingéniatelas –zanjó el Uchiha alejándose.

–Sigo creyendo que es una mala idea.

Él se volvió.

–Créeme, valdrá la pena.

La imponente figura se perdió entre los pasillos y Hinata sólo pudo frotarse los brazos: Desde que había regresado, cada vez que estaba con el Uchiha sentía un miedo que le impedía moverse y un implacable deseo de huir y ponerse a salvo. Sasuke había vuelto a ella con el semblante de un joven de bien, pero seguramente no se había burlado de ella sólo porque todavía no se le presentaba la oportunidad. La Hyuuga no le guardaba rencor por lo que le había hecho en el pasado, pero no se fiaba de ir a un lugar tan solitario y oscuro como las caballerizas, con alguien que alguna vez la agredió.

Mientras, un ojiblanco maldecía su inoportuna idea de explorar un poco la fortaleza, misma que lo había llevado al doblez de ese pasillo en el momento en que su prima había concedido un encuentro al Uchiha. Ahora no podría sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que el ojinegro intentaría algo malintencionado. Se alejó de ahí antes de que su prima lo viera y resolvió salir a dar una vuelta a la aldea con el fin de distraerse y olvidarse de lo que pasaría en cuanto cerraran la puerta principal.

No avisó a nadie y mucho menos pidió permiso, sólo alistó su caballo y partió rumbo al considerable grupo de luces que se extendían a las faldas de la fortaleza. No supo si cabalgó en círculos o si había llegado a lo más recóndito de la aldea, pero cuando su potro comenzó a negarse a sus órdenes desmontó y dejó al pobre caballo tomarse un respiro mientras que él buscaba un lugar donde atar las riendas, mismo que encontró fuera de un restaurante. Ahí dejó al caballo y él fue a sentarse bastante lejos de ahí, exactamente, en la banca mal pintada de una plaza donde los niños aún correteaban y los adultos conversaban bajo el abrigo de la noche y los candiles.

Nunca lo hubiera aceptado, pero esos minutos que miró con atención al firmamento, fue la primera vez en años que dejó de pensar en Hinata durante un tiempo considerable. Sin embargo, un par de jóvenes escandalosos ocuparon una banca cercana a él, interrumpiendo así su concentración en el tintineo de los puntos blancos del cielo. Intentó recuperarla varias veces, pero siempre había una risotada que lo devolvía de bruces a la tierra. Ya harto, estaba a punto de ponerse en pie e irse, cuando la conversación del par captó su atención:

–_Oye… ¡Oye!_ –gritaba uno de ellos al otro, que por estarse riendo no le hacía caso-. _Deja de reírte. No fue tan gracioso_ –el sujeto pareció calmarse y el otro continuó-: _No sabes cuánto envidio a mi hermano._

–_¿Por qué?_

–_Es mejor que yo en todo, mis padres lo prefieren siempre, dicen que él es un ejemplo a seguir mientras que yo soy un vago bueno para nada._

–_¿Y no es así?_ –los dos se echaron a reír.

–_Pues sí… pero él no es un ejemplo a seguir tampoco. Él es un corrompedor de los peor, ¿conoces a Himawari?_

–_Tu hermana, ¿no?_

–_No. Mi hermana es Aya, Himawari es su amiga y las dos son aprendizas de Miko._

–_¿Y?_

–_Aya y Himawari tienen dieciséis años, es decir que son dos años menores que Ryouma, mi hermano. Tú sabes que en las casas no se habla de… ¡bueno! De lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer. Ahora imagínate en los templos shinto. Ahí si se enteran de que no son vírgenes o incluso de que tienen novio… Ya te imaginarás lo que les hacen._

–_Al punto por favor…_

–_Resulta que hace unos días fue el examen para las aprendizas de sacerdotisas o no se qué, y hubo un filtro que las que ya habían mantenido relaciones con un hombre, no pasaron. Himawari no pasó, y eso que ella era una de las cuatro guardianas._

–_¿Y eso qué es?_

–_¡Yo qué voy a saber! El caso es que hace unos días Ryouma me contó que él había sido el que mancilló a la ingenua de Himawari._

–_¿Eran pareja?_

–_¡Ni siquiera amigos! Lo que pasó es que un día la besó y no se detuvo, así que cuando la pobre se dio cuenta, mi hermano ya se vestía y la dejaba acostada sobre lo que una vez fue su hakama. Ella ni siquiera supo que eso que habían hecho estaba mal._

–_¿Osea que cualquiera se tira a una Miko con sólo besarla?_

–_¡Pues sí, casi!_

Los dos rompieron en risas estrepitosas y Neji se incorporó con sobresalto temiendo por Hinata. Montó su caballo y partió rumbo a la fortaleza a todo galope: Hinata no era tonta, pero Sasuke lo era aún menos, y eso era lo que le preocupaba.

* * *

.

Pronto la puerta fue sellada y Hinata se acercó a su ventana para abrirla: Realmente no quería acudir a su compromiso con Sasuke, pero él era su invitado y no había encontrado los suficientes "peros" como para persuadirlo de desistir de su idea. Se aferró a la enredadera que crecía junto a su ventana y descendió con lentitud hasta el suelo con sus sandalias en manos, luego recorrió por fuera la fortaleza hasta que llegó a las caballerizas, y tras saltar la pared que se interponía, aterrizó en su interior sin inmutar a los caballos. Apenas se aventuraba en la oscuridad cuando alguien la llamó.

–¡¿Quién es?

–La única persona a la que estás esperando.

–¿Uchiha-san?

–Ven, dame tu mano.

–No, gracias. Sólo dígame hacia donde ir.

–Necesitamos buscar juntos la salida.

Hinata concentró suficiente energía en sus palmas como para crear un pequeño haz de luz que alumbró al menos dos metros a su alrededor.

–Hinata.

De la penumbra salió Sasuke con una media sonrisa en su rostro, y antes de que dijera algo más, ella activó su Byakugan.

–Es por aquí.

No tardaron más de un minuto en escalar una pared rojiza y hallarse en campo abierto, ya fuera de los territorios de la fortaleza. Sasuke tomó de la mano a la Miko y avanzó algunos pasos, pero aún no avanzaban ni un metro cuando ella se soltó.

–Hay que apresurarnos. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

–Nada malo te pasará a mi lado.

Ella negó en silencio y lo siguió a campo traviesa viendo cientos y cientos de flores ya cerradas.

–No recordaba esta parte de la fortaleza; por eso a mi arribo me llevé una grata sorpresa.

–No lo dudo. Esta es una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto en toda mi vida. No creo que haya algo en el mundo que se le compare.

–Claro que lo hay –se detuvo y Hinata lo imitó-. Lo estoy viendo ahora mismo.

El par de ojos negros estaban fijos en el par blanco de ella, así que no había lugar para interpretaciones erróneas. Hinata sintió un calor abrasante que le subía por el cuello y se asentaba en sus mejillas.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó con inocencia fingida-. Te sonrojaste.

–N-no lo sé… pero es que… jamás me habían comparado con algo tan precioso como un campo de flores.

Él la tomó de la mano y con una mirada la invitó a sentarse sobre la hierba, ella accedió y después él se le unió.

–Yo diría que a las flores jamás las habían comparado con algo tan hermoso como tú.

Hinata sintió que su sonrojo duplicaba su potencia y volvió a girar el rostro y a esconder su mirada entre las flores. Sasuke sabía que llevaba bastante terreno ganado con la Hyuuga, pero justo cuando iba a hablarle, recayó en que lo que quería mostrarle estaba comenzando ya.

–Pensé que la espera sería más larga, pero ya están aquí –dijo poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole la mano a la Hyuuga para que lo imitara.

–¿Cómo…?

Lo que fuera que iba a preguntar, quedó olvidado en cuanto un espectáculo de esferas amarillas, verdes y rojas aparecieron frente a sus blancos ojos.

–¿Qué es esto…? –murmuró irguiéndose.

–Se llaman luciérnagas, ¿no las conocías?

Ella negó.

–Son hermosas… Tintinean como las estrellas –Hinata estaba realmente encantada y por un momento olvidó que tenía compañía-. Me alegro de que haya querido enseñármelo, gracias Uchiha-san.

Hinata estaba tan embelesada con las luciérnagas que no vio la expresión contrariada que mostró el ojinegro.

–¿Cómo?

Hinata se volvió a verlo y creyó comprenderlo todo.

–¿Esto no es lo que quería enseñarme?

–No.

–¿Entonces…? –preguntó más que confundida.

–Quiero enseñarte… –acarició su brazo-. A ser mujer.

Hinata se asustó por el extraño brillo de los oscuros ojos, pero trató de disimularlo.

–¿D-de qué habla? Yo ya soy una mujer.

El ojinegro negó con la cabeza.

–Sigues siendo una niña Hinata, porque la mujer que tienes dentro quiere salir, pero tú no la dejas.

–¿Y usted qué sabe sobre cómo dejarla salir, Uchiha-san?

–Mucho. He enseñado a varias niñas como tú a convertirse en mujeres.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y... cómo les ha enseñado?

–¿Realmente quieres saber cómo?

Hinata agachó la cabeza mientras un rápido recuerdo de Neji abordaba su mente.

_¿"Remover tierra…"? Hinata, compórtate como la mujer que ya eres, ¿o cuántos años tienes? ¿Seis?_

_¡Deja ya tu falsa ingenuidad! ¡Compórtate como la mujer que eres!_

Siempre con lo mismo, tachándola de inmadura, de actuar como niña pequeña, demandándole que actuara como una mujer…

…¿pero cómo iba ella a saber cómo era eso si nunca se tomaba la molestia de explicarle?

Depositó su mirada blancamente decidida en la oscura de él antes de contestar.

–Más que nada.

El Uchiha necesitó sólo una pequeña fracción de segundo para poner sus manos en los delicados hombros femeninos y acercar así a la confundida Hyuuga hacia él.

–¿Uchiha-san? ¿Qué hace? –Preguntó ella sin alejarse.

–Sólo… déjame enseñarte... –decía mientras transfería sus manos a las ya pálidas mejillas-. A sentirte mujer...

Hinata no comprendía nada de lo acontecía, de hecho, se le antojaba ridículo cómo el Uchiha acortaba la distancia entre ellos mientras miraba sus labios. Tampoco se sentía de alguna manera especial, en todo caso se sentía incómoda de estar quieta, casi como una estatua, y de no saber qué hacer.

Estaba a punto de moverse y pedirle una explicación al ojinegro, cuando escuchó el sonido de un caballo galopando hacia su dirección. Se apartó de inmediato de Sasuke y adoptó su posición de ataque, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el jinete del oscuro caballo que se acercaba no era otro que su propio primo.

Hinata no supo qué hacer: Desde la extraña discusión que tuvieron, Neji ni siquiera la había mirado, así que en ese momento no se atrevía a alzar la mano para saludarlo a la distancia. Se mordió los labios pensando que talvez se detendría y ella no sabría qué decirle y mucho menos cómo explicarle lo que estaba haciendo ahí con Sasuke en medio de la noche.

Neji detuvo el caballo a un metro de ellos, pero no desmontó.

–Hinata, sube –ella lo miró contrariada-. ¡Hazlo!

No pudo ni titubear, algo en el tono de su primo le hizo temer las consecuencias de no obedecerle.

–¡Está conmigo, Hyuuga! –replicó de inmediato el ojinegro.

–¿Crees que es correcto sacar a la heredera a tan altas horas de la noche para tenerla en campo abierto, habiendo cantidad de ladrones y gente perversa que sólo espera a que el imperio se distraiga para robar su joya más preciada?

–No te atrevas a llevártela –advirtió.

–Obsérvame.

Un golpe con las riendas y el caballo partió a toda velocidad. Hinata se sintió tan culpable que no se atrevió a voltear a ver a quien se había ofrecido a hacerla mujer. Al escaso minuto de cabalgar Hinata vio próxima la fortaleza, pero en vez de acercarse, Neji guió al caballo por un camino distinto y que terminaba en la aldea. Pensó en preguntarle si era intencional, pero pensó que tal vez su primo no estaría de humor, como siempre.

No supo qué tanto habían avanzado, pero cuando se encontraron frente a un camino empedrado se detuvieron y Neji desmontó para llevar al caballo hasta unos troncos cercanos y luego ayudar a Hinata a bajar. La ojiblanca tomó asiento de inmediato en el tronco menos húmedo alisando su rojo hakama, mientras que Neji se encargaba de dejar al caballo atado a un árbol cercano. No pasó mucho antes de que él caminara en su dirección.

Hinata levantó la mirada y Neji paró en seco. Miró a Hinata con fijeza, recorriendo su cara y su pelo con la mirada, deteniéndose en cada una de sus facciones: la pequeña nariz, los rosados labios, el blanco cutis, los blancos ojos. Hinata inclinó la cabeza: Comenzaba a sentirse incómoda otra vez.

–¿Y? –Dijo antes de sentarse frente a ella-. ¿Te besó?

Hinata parpadeó varias veces.

–¿Qué es eso?

Neji frunció el entre cejo.

–No te hagas la tonta; sí o no. Responde.

–Temo que no puedo contestarte.

–¿Acaso él te pidió que no hablaras? –insinuó notablemente irritado.

–Nii-san…

–No me llames así, no soy tu hermano.

Hinata se inclinó hacia atrás y contrajo su rostro en una mueca de enojo, la conducta de Neji ya comenzaba a enfermarla.

–Neji, hablo en serio cuando te digo que no sé qué es un… ¿cómo dijiste? ¡Ah! Un "biso".

–Beso.

Ella asintió.

–No tengo nada claro lo que acaba de pasar… Y tampoco comprendo por qué estás tan enfadado. No he hecho nada malo, y Uchiha-san tampoco.

Neji sintió cómo las venas del cuello comenzaban a saltársele conforme el recuerdo del par de pueblerinos terminaba de surgir en su mente:

"…_Ella ni siquiera supo que eso que habían hecho estaba mal."_

–De hecho, creo que no debiste haber irrumpido así. Tú siempre te quejas de que no me comporto como una mujer, y él se ofreció amablemente a mostrarme cómo hacerlo.

Neji bufó.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué manera pretendía hacerlo? –preguntó con burla.

–Pues… él puso sus manos en mis mejillas… justo así –murmuró arrodillándose frente al castaño y tomándole del rostro-. Luego sólo… acortó la distancia…

Neji se quedó petrificado; su razón le ordenaba apartar a esa mujer que sólo sabía enredar a los hombres, pero por otra parte ¿cuántas veces no había soñado con besar los labios de la joven que había tenido cautivo su corazón desde la más tierna infancia? Hinata había cerrado sus ojos y no faltaban más de tres centímetros para que Neji terminara de caer a sus pies, cuando se alejó y tomó asiento a su lado. Neji la siguió con la mirada, pero por varios instantes no pudo recuperar la compostura y mucho menos su frío semblante.

–No sé qué se proponía –susurró-, pero fuera lo que fuera, no me agradó.

El ojiblanco bajó la mirada tratando de que su sonrojo no se notara, pero a través de sus mechones no podía desviar la mirada de los tentativos labios de la heredera Hyuuga. Sin desviar la vista se aclaró la garganta e intentó sonar lo más normal posible.

–¿Entonces no te besó?

–¡Por todos los Kamis, Neji! ¿Cómo te explico que no sé qué es eso? –dijo sonriente-. Es más, ¿por qué no me lo explicas?

Neji suspiró; si no accedía a la petición de su prima era bastante posible que Sasuke intentara propasarse con ella de nuevo; ahora bien, si Hinata no sabía qué era un beso, ¿sabría lo que era la intimidad? Él no podía estar cuidándola todo el tiempo de Sasuke.

–Mira… Un beso es… es la expresión más pura del amor, siempre y cuando sea con la persona correcta; sin embargo antes de que alguien pueda dar o recibir un beso debe haber una serie de sentimientos involucrados y que de preferencia sean correspondidos –titubeó-. Es… una acción de dos que no debe tomarse a ligera, y al parecer Sasuke no comprende eso –ella asintió-. Imagina esto: cuando una persona regala algo, puede hacerlo de manera genuina, de buena fe y porque le nace del alma hacerlo, o puede hacerlo a regañadientes y porque no le queda de otra. De esa misma forma se entienden los besos. Los que están cargados de cariño y te hacen olvidar todo por unos segundos, y los vacíos y carentes de cualquier sentimiento. Sasuke intentó besarte de la manera vacía. Él entiende perfectamente lo que es un beso y aún cuando tú no estás enamorada de él, intentó besarte, ¿no es cierto?

Hinata asintió en silencio, contrariada por la última parte. ¿Acaso su primo había dicho _"enamorada"_? ¿Qué podía significar eso?

–Entonces… ¿es una acción? –preguntó girándose hacia él.

Él asintió.

–Sólo con la persona correcta… –susurró mirando al cielo nocturno atiborrado de puntos brillantes-. Pero Neji… –lo miró a los ojos-, ¿cómo sabes quién es esa persona?

Neji le correspondió la mirada; ya no se apreciaba el bochorno en su rostro, sólo la sorpresa. Talvez el par de jóvenes no lo supiera entonces, pero el fulgor con el que sus blancos iris brillaban, era un millón de veces más hermoso que todas las estrellas del firmamento juntas. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir al unísono, y Neji, aún conociendo lo que pasaría si no se ponía en pie, sabía que no había fuerza humana que pudiera evitar lo que se cernía sobre ellos.

–Tú… –susurró acercándose cada vez más a la joven heredera-. Sólo lo sabes.

* * *

.

–Neji… yo… –comenzó Hinata-. Temo volver a incurrir en la falta de esta noche a causa de mi inexperiencia. No quiero volver a provocar tu enfado sin sospecharlo.

–Mientras mantengas tu promesa todo estará bien, pero no estaría mal que alguien te hablara de los hechos de la vida.

–¿Tú lo harás?

–No soy el indicado. De eso debe encargarse una mujer de tu confianza.

Hinata asintió con lentitud antes de entrar a su habitación.

–Buenas noches, Neji.

–Buenas noches –contestó él antes de verla sonreír por última vez antes de que deslizara su puerta corrediza.

El ojiblanco se llevó una mano a la frente, aún sin creer que, precisamente queriendo prevenir a su prima sobre los acechos de ese despreciable de Sasuke, él mismo, su eterno protector, había sido quien le había faltado al respeto sin que ella misma lo sospechara.

Avanzó hacia su habitación a través de la densa oscuridad que las muchas velas a los costados de los pasillos no lograban vencer. No había hecho ni la mitad del camino cuando algo lo empujó contra la pared aferrándolo de la camisa.

Instintivamente activó su Byakugan y no fue otro más que Sasuke Uchiha el que apareció en su campo de visión.

–¿Qué quieres ahora, Uchiha? ¿Acaso planeas cobrar venganza por el plan que te estropee con Hinata? –preguntó con sorna.

–¡Cállate y escúchame bien! –Ordenó Sasuke-. Tú fuiste el único culpable de que hace siete años por poco no volviera a ver a Hinata –Neji sintió otro jalón a su ropa y no le costaba nada escuchar la iracunda respiración del ojinegro-. Sigues perdidamente enamorado de ella ¿verdad? –Sonrió-, pero te advierto que estoy muy interesado en ella, así que te aconsejo que no te entrometas.

Neji también tomó de la camisa al Uchiha.

–¿Y si lo hago? ¿Qué?

Sasuke acercó su rostro al de Neji aún sin soltarlo.

–Me aseguraré de que esta vez, el que no vuelva a verla seas tú.

Con un violento movimiento Sasuke lo dejó libre. Neji no cambió su semblante desafiante aún después de que el heredero de los territorios del Norte le dedicara una larga y pesada mirada de odio antes de darse la vuelta y sumergirse en lo más profundo de la oscuridad de los corredores.

Neji apretó sus puños y asestó un golpe a la pared;

Después de tantos años, la rivalidad por el corazón de Hinata seguía latente.

.


	5. Una Miko sabe cuidarse sola

Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de demostrar mi **completo** apoyo al pairing y conseguir más lectores devotos. Naah.. ¡No se crean!

¡Un favor! (nuevamente) Seguramente como buen NejiHina haz leído "Aunque sea un poco" de Moonmaster, ¡bueno, pues mi compu ya no abre la página en la que está escrito! ¡Estoy desesperada…!

Si pudieran dejarme un link de donde leerlo (que no sea en fanfic .es) o aquellos afortunados que sí pueden leerlo en la página, copiarlo a un documento de Word y mandármelo (¡Sólo díganme y yo dejo mi correo a la vista!) De lo contrario no dejaré de poner este mensaje antes de todos mis capítulos… ¡No me rendiré! :D

¡Este cap especialmente dedicado a todos los prefieren ver los tutoriales de piano en youtube que leer partituras!

Ya, ya…

* * *

.

De pie frente a su futón, la Miko Hinata se esfumó y fue reemplazada por la bella mujer de inimaginable poderío vestida con la más fina seda; conocida en sus territorios como la futura emperatriz Hyuuga. Hinata acarició el dragón que subía por su pierna y vio cómo su doncella, Kazu, levantaba su uniforme de sacerdotisa y lo envolvía en su hakama antes de retirarse.

Entonces la ojiblanca tomó asiento frente a su espejo y con su cepillo comenzó a alisar y a acomodar sus mechones índigo, sorprendiéndose de cómo varias capas de kimono podían devolverle su faceta de la pulcra y orgullosa heredera del trono.

Se miró al espejo y contempló con ternura el largo mechón en el cual trabajaba con calma, surgiendo de lo más recóndito de su memoria un recuerdo de cuando niña:

Fue el día anterior al gran pleito; Sasuke y Neji lanzaban piedras al estanque, pero ella estaba sentada sobre una roca algo retirada. Estaba triste y apenas levantaba la cabeza de sus palmas. De pronto, Neji se acercó, aunque bajo la mirada vigilante del ojinegro.

–_Hinata-chan –ella levantó la mirada-, ¿por qué estás triste?_

–_No es nada, Neji-nii-san._

–_No te creo. Desde que volviste del templo haz estado muy callada._

–_Seguramente esas brujas de falda roja te hicieron algo –masculló el Uchiha uniéndose a la conversación._

–_¡Sasuke-kun! –reprendió ella-. No digas eso. Son mis mentoras y por ello cuentan con todo mi respeto –él sólo bufó-. Lo que pasa es que me comunicaron que pronto pasaré a tercer grado de aprendiz de Miko._

–_Eso es bueno, ¿o no? –dijo Neji._

–_No del todo… –contestó ella-. Tendré que cortar mi cabello –agregó acariciando la melena que apenas y rebasaba sus hombros._

_Los dos niños abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa. Segundos después, el primero en reaccionar fue Sasuke._

–_¡Qué horror, tu cabello de por sí es corto! ¡Te vas a ver como uno de los esperpentos que tu padre nos mostró en sus pergaminos! ¡Peor aún! ¡Te verás como una vulgar campesina! –gritó con ganas de herirla-. Debes impedirlo. Las mujeres de la corte tienen el cabello hasta las rodillas, y tú que eres la heredera, no puedes más que dejarlo crecer hasta que toque el piso._

–_¡Sasuke-kun! –sollozó la niña con las manos en la cara._

–_¡¿Cómo puedes decirle cosas tan feas a una niña, tonto? –exclamó un Neji furioso ante la visión de su prima deshecha en lágrimas._

–_¡Es la verdad! ¡Si se lo corta más parecerá varón y nadie se fijará jamás en ella!_

–_¡Eres un idiota, cállate ya! –Ordenó el ojiblanco antes de volverse hacia la heredera-. Hinata-chan, escucha: Creo que te verás muy bien con el cabello corto._

–_¡No mientas! –sollozó ella-. ¡Apuesto a que la próxima vez que nos veamos ya no te agradaré, Nii-san!_

_Neji tragó saliva. Talvez entonces aún fuera un niño, pero sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Hinata y no quería decir nada comprometedor._

–_Largo, corto, o incluso sin él… Creo… Yo creo que te sigues viendo igual o más linda._

_Hinata lo miró con tristeza, pero poco a poco su gesto cambió a una sonrisa. Sin poder predecirlo, ella se lanzó a los brazos de su primo y lo estrechó con fuerza, pero Sasuke no tardó nada en separarlos de un empujón._

–_¡Eso no es cierto! El cabello largo es el mejor para las mujeres._

–_Pues a mí me gusta el corto –argumentó Neji._

–_¡Ja! ¡Mira quién lo dice!_

Lo demás se perdió en el tiempo; pero Hinata no necesitaba usar sus dotes de adivinación como sacerdotisa para saber que ese momento también había acabado en una pelea entre sus dos compañeros.

Lanzó una mirada a través de su ventana y miró cómo la noche comenzaba a caer y las estrellas más brillantes se hacían notar; tal como lo habían hecho la noche anterior. En menos de lo pensado los recuerdos empezaron a agolpársele en la mente: El campo, el olor a hierba húmeda, el firmamento, Neji… El beso que le había dado. Hinata sintió cómo un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a los labios.

Neji, después de alejarse, se había disculpado y le había dicho que ese había sido la demostración de un beso vacío, carente de cualquier sentimiento.

Pero aún así… Se había sentido… Tan real.

Había sido como elevarse por los cielos y olvidarse de todo. Fue una caricia tan íntima, y aun así tan suave. Ella nunca había imaginado que un hombre pudiera comportarse así.

La heredera volvió de bruces a la realidad y notó el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Sonrió con timidez y continuó cepillando su largo cabello y recordando lo más relevante que había acontecido anoche.

–_¿Eso…? –Fue lo primero que pudo decir tras recuperar el aliento-. ¿Eso fue un beso? –preguntó en un hilillo de voz y sin encarar a su acompañante._

_Neji no contestó, sino que se levantó a buscar el caballo._

–_Necesito que me prometas algo –dijo desde lejos._

–_Dime –susurró ella viéndolo de reojo._

–_Prométeme que no permitirás que Sasuke te toque o se acerque demasiado a ti._

_Hinata se sonrojó y giró el rostro._

–_Neji, ¿por quién me tomas? Conozco perfectamente los límites que existen entre un hombre y una mujer._

–_No del todo –pensó él, girándose-. Aún así, promételo._

_Ella guardó silencio, pero después se puso una mano sobre el corazón y miró a Neji a los ojos._

–_Te lo prometo._

Sin embargo, cuando él la acompañó a su habitación, había mencionado algo sobre unos hechos de la vida o algo así; mismos que se negó a explicarle.

"_No soy el indicado. De eso debe encargarse una mujer de tu confianza"_ –había dicho.

Impaciente, se acomodó el cabello y la cadena con un dije de sol que le había regalado su padre antes de agarrar una campanilla y hacerla sonar. En segundos en los que ella retomó su labor, su doncella entró y la reverenció.

–¿Está todo bien, Hinata? –preguntó.

–Sí, Kazu, todo está bien –respondió ella aún pasando las cerdas del cepillo por sus cabellos.

Kazu permaneció en silencio, esperando que a la que frente a todos debía llamar "ama", pero que en privado trataba como a una hija, continuara; sin embargo, al ver la pasividad de su rostro y el suave tirar de sus mechones, decidió tomar ella la iniciativa.

–¿Llamaste para que te peinara para la ceremonia? –preguntó, pero ella negó-. ¿Entonces…?

Hinata dejó el cepillo sobre su caja de joyas, le dedicó una mirada rápida a Kazu por el espejo y luego se volvió.

–Kazu… Háblame de los hechos de la vida –soltó.

La mujer arrugó el entrecejo, visiblemente enojada.

–¡Imposible! –Exclamó poniéndose de pie-. ¡Esa clase de cosas sólo se les dicen a las mujeres!

–¡Yo soy una mujer! –contestó Hinata.

–No Hinata-sama, usted no es una mujer. Usted es una sacerdotisa, y no me atreveré a manchar sus pulcros oídos con cosas como esas.

–¿Qué? –La heredera del imperio del Este se paró, se alisó la falda del kimono y giró sobre sus talones-. ¡Mírame, Kazu! ¡Claro que soy una mujer!

Kazu negó con aire distraído.

–Tú no entiendes…

Hinata suspiró con pesar y volvió a acuclillarse.

–Kazu –la susodicha la miró-. Neji-kun me advirtió ayer de que había _"cosas impropias"_ que Uchiha-san tenía intenciones de hacerme, pero ¿cómo puedo cuidarme si no sé a qué me enfrento?

La doncella se inclinó hacia enfrente, incrédula, horrorizada.

–¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Ese forastero intentó hacerte daño?

–Bueno… No sabría decírtelo. Intentó besarme. Es todo lo que sé.

Kazu suspiró resignada.

–Hinata, tú no eres ingenua. Los valores inculcados en ti y el pudor innato de una familia con sangre tan limpia como la tuya, te hacen saber que hay límites entre la conducta que un hombre puede tener para con una mujer y viceversa. No necesito decirte que es indigno y reprobable que un hombre toque a una mujer, y en tu caso, es un delito castigado con la muerte.

–Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé, pero quiero saber qué son los "hechos de la vida" y cuáles son esas "cosas impropias" de las que Neji hablaba.

Kazu clavó la mirada en el piso de madera.

–Me siento deshonrada por hablar de esto –murmuró-. Según lo que yo sé, esas "cosas impropias" son: tomarte la mano, abrazarte, acariciarte, tocarte, incluso si es un roce, besarte, y la peor de todas… Tratar de… bueno… de evadir tu ropa; de palpar cualquier parte de tu cuerpo que esté cubierta por tus kimonos.

Hinata intentó memorizarlo todo para poder prevenirse, pero al final decidió inclinarse por lo que Neji le había hecho prometer: Sería tan sencillo como no dejar a Sasuke acercársele o invadir su espacio personal.

–Y respecto a los hechos de la vida… –se quedó pensativa-. Eres muy joven aún, a tu edad la curiosidad es enorme y no quiero darte ideas.

–¡Pero Kazu…!

–No –zanjó-. Hinata, siéndote sincera, yo estoy de acuerdo con Neji-sama al pensar que el joven Uchiha trama algo. Ese muchacho fue muy violento de niño y siempre estuvo encaprichado contigo. No quiero ni imaginarme de lo que una combinación así podría hacerte si se lo propusiera.

La peliazul asintió mordiéndose el labio.

–Hinata –Kazu tomó las manos de la joven-, por favor, ten mucho cuidado. Si es posible no te separes de Neji-sama o de tu padre.

Hinata la miró con severidad.

–No necesito ni de mi padre ni de Neji. Soy la futura emperatriz y fui entrenada como Miko. Sé protegerme sola.

* * *

.

Minutos después, Hinata estaba rodeada por la celebración que su padre había convocado días atrás. No podía dejar de sonreír y mirar expectante a toda la gente que se concentraba alrededor de la lujosa mesa en la que ella, su familia y los Uchiha se encontraban. La música sonaba, la gente se divertía y las Miko recién graduadas disfrutaban de un lugar privilegiado a poca distancia de los monarcas.

La peliazul se sintió mal por no usar el uniforme del templo y no estar con sus compañeras, pero se sentía peor por estar sentada justo en medio de Sasuke y Neji, ambos serios por naturaleza, pero esta vez era porque Sasuke tramaba algo y Neji estaba sumamente disgustado.

La ojiblanca estuvo tentada a preguntarle si estaba enojado con ella, y por qué lo estaba, si ella no le había hecho nada malo… y después de todo, ellos dos se habían besado. Sin embargo no lo hizo, ese beso era su secreto más vergonzoso, y al mismo tiempo el más tierno, porque lo compartía con Neji. Hinata buscó los ojos de Neji, pero éstos estaban perdidos entre la aglomeración de gente y su cejo fruncido revelaba que no era buena idea sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Ella suspiró. Desde niña sentía por él…

–Algo semejante a un hambre espiritual… –susurró antes de llevarse las manos a la cara.

–¿Dijiste algo, Hinata? –preguntó una voz junto a ella.

–N-no, Uchiha-san. Debió imaginarlo –se apresuró a contestar. Luego Hinata elevó el rostro para encarar las estrellas. Tal vez su madre estaría por ahí.

Necesitaba una explicación para esa sensación que le provocaba Neji, pero presentía que estaba mal hablar de ello, que la reprenderían. Después de todo, cada vez que trataba de explicar el significado y el origen de esa sensación terminaba por sonrojarse y mejor olvidarlo.

–¡Eso es! Lo adecuado será enterrarlo en el fondo de mi memoria –pensó, y así lo hizo.

Minutos después su padre se puso en pie y todo el pueblo gritó y lo reverenció hasta que el soberano los calmó con una seña.

–Queridos aldeanos del Imperio del Este, he convocado esta celebración para mostrar el agradecimiento que todos nosotros debemos a las honorables integrantes del templo Shinto –se giró hacia la mesa que estaba a unos metros de él, donde estaba la Gran Miko y las sacerdotisas mayores-. Gracias a ustedes Miko, que fungen como mentoras y dedican su vida a la enseñanza y la preservación de las tradiciones –giró al lado contrario, viendo a las nerviosas y jóvenes estudiantes de sacerdotisa-. Gracias a ustedes, las aprendizas de Miko, por interesarse en honrar a los Kamis, ya sea por el lapso precedente a su matrimonio o para toda su vida –luego levantó sus manos en dirección de una tercera mesa-. Y por último, gracias a las Miko recién graduadas, que ponen en lo alto su apellido y honran a todo el pueblo con su sola presencia.

El emperador aplaudió con lentitud y luego todo el pueblo y sus propios acompañantes se le unieron. Los Hyuuga y los Uchiha detuvieron su entusiasmo, pero el pueblo siguió un rato más, y de no ser porque el emperador Hiashi los silenció, hubieran seguido el resto de la noche.

–Además –continuó con su imponente voz-, Este festejo es también con motivo del arribo de la familia imperial del Norte, representada por el emperador Fugaku Uchiha, y su heredero, Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata estaba distraída, así que dio un brinco en su asiento cuando un alto, agudo y masivo grito femenino se hizo escuchar. La heredera pensó que algo malo ocurría, pero sólo le bastó ver a Neji, que negaba con la cabeza, y a su padre señalando con una sonrisa al serio ojinegro. Hinata sonrió y Sasuke la volteó a ver, sin embargo ella sólo se cubrió con sus manos y alejó la risueña mirada, sin darse cuenta de que el Uchiha le devolvía después una sonrisa, que de cualquier forma, no era nada pura, tenía malicia inscrita.

–Y también es para celebrar –retomó Hiashi-, la llegada de mi querido hermano y sobrino. La familia imperial del Oeste: El emperador Hizashi Hyuuga y su heredero al trono, Neji Hyuuga.

El mismo grito volvió a hacerse presente y Hinata rió mientras miraba a Neji: Al parecer tenía su efecto sobre las jóvenes del pueblo. Él desvió la mirada y bufó molesto.

–Y como si los motivos fueran pocos –siguió Hiashi después a sofocar los gritos-, estamos en trámites de un suceso trascendental entre los imperios Hyuuga del Este y los Uchiha, así que decidí convocar el regreso de mi hija menor, la princesa Hanabi. Será cuestión de días para que la tengamos con nosotros y nos regocijemos con su sonrisa.

El pueblo explotó en júbilo y después continuó la fiesta, mientras que la incrédula Hinata permanecía atónita antes de levantarse de su asiento. Apresuró el paso y en cuestión de unos pasos estuvo entre su padre y su tío.

–Padre, tío… –susurró inclinando la cabeza.

–¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó extrañado-. ¡Ve a tu lugar!

–Lo sé, padre, disculpa, pero necesito saber, ¿es cierto eso que dijiste? ¿Mi hermana Hanabi volverá a nuestro lado? ¿Será de forma permanente?

–Con calma, Hinata –contestó él-. Hanabi volverá, y sí, talvez decida que se quede. Estoy seguro de que no puedes esperar para verla, y lo mismo siento yo.

Ella asintió sonriendo, pero no pudo evitar pensar en que ella talvez no la recordara porque se había ido a los seis años y que por lo tanto no la quisiera. Lo más probable es que así fuera y que ella regresara transformada; muestra de ello era que su mejor amigo había vuelto a ella convertido en un ser frío e indiferente, aunque algunas veces muy cálido y dulce… La ojiblanca sacudió su cabeza y se volvió de nuevo hacia su padre.

–Pero padre, ¿cuál es ese suceso trascendental del que hablas?

Hiashi abrió la boca para contestar, pero calló al ver la indignada mirada que su hermano le dedicaba. Hinata no notó nada, sólo escuchó a su padre aclararse la garganta antes de aproximarse a su oído.

–Será mejor que no hablemos de eso ahora, querida, porque aún no se concreta nada.

Hinata asintió con desconfianza.

–Como usted prefiera, padre.

* * *

.

Pronto los días en que Hinata esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su hermana se volvieron largas semanas en las que Neji no se aparecía por su camino por más que ella tratara de crear un vínculo, muy al contrario de Sasuke, que intentaba concertar encuentros con ella a todas horas. Hinata siempre disolvía estas citas. Presentía que algo malo ocurriría si aceptaba verse a solas con el Uchiha, así que manejaba su tiempo entre el servicio al templo y los cuidados al soldado de las tropas del Norte que ella había tratado durante su examen de sacerdotisa.

Sin embargo, ese día el soldado estaba estable y nadie requería su presencia en el templo debido a un numeroso grupo de aprendizas de Miko de nuevo ingreso. La mañana la ocupó rezando a la tablilla mortuoria de su madre y la tarde se mantuvo practicando con sus armas, pero no hubo mucho que mejorar y pronto estuvo acuclillada en el jardín, viendo como los sirvientes recogían el desastre que había hecho. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando una voz muy familiar la llamó desde atrás.

–Hyuuga Hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí sin hacer nada? –preguntó un ojinegro deteniendo sus pasos frente a ella.

Hinata levantó la vista y se encontró con el bien parecido rostro de Sasuke Uchiha y con sus oscuros cabellos siendo balanceados por el viento, tal como los de ella. Por el aspecto de su ropa, resultaba obvio que había estado acompañando a todos los varones de la fortaleza en la zona de recopilación de semillas, recorrido que el padre de la Hyuuga había propuesto en la cena.

–Buenas tardes, Uchiha-san –saludó ella levantándose-. Hace un momento estaba entrenando con mis armas, pero me he cansado de ello. ¿Han vuelto todos con bien del recorrido?

–En realidad yo decidí adelantarme, seguramente los demás no volverán dentro de un rato –contestó.

–¿Acaso se sintió enfermo?

–No, sólo quise volver antes.

Hinata sintió que algo en su estómago se removía: Había sirvientes en la casa, pero aún así no se sentía segura al estar en compañía del Uchiha.

–Menos mal –respondió ella con una sonrisa-. Ahora si me disculpa…

–Espera –ordenó él-. Mi padre me ha pedido entregarte un obsequio que hemos traído para ti desde nuestros territorios.

El Uchiha llevó hacia el frente las manos que había mantenido en su espalda, mostrando así un largo empaque que de inmediato le entregó a la Hyuuga.

–¿Qué es? –Preguntó ella desenfundando el objeto-. ¿Es alguna especie de arma?

Sasuke le quitó de las manos el artefacto una vez sin envoltura y lo sostuvo frente a sus ojos de la manera correcta.

–Se llama arco –contestó-. Pensé que como Miko estarías familiarizada con él, pero veo que no –hizo una pausa para contemplar el labrado de la madera-, ¿realmente no tienes idea de cómo usarlo?

Ella negó.

–Temo que mi padre decidió reemplazar esa lección en el templo por lecciones de Juuken con él.

–Entonces déjame enseñarte a usarlo –dijo poniéndose detrás de ella.

Hinata no contestó; el Uchiha, más que pedirle permiso para ser su maestro, se lo estaba notificando. De pronto vio los brazos de Sasuke a ambos lados de su cintura y se alejó de prisa.

–¿Qué haces? Vuelve aquí enseguida –ordenó él y ella negó.

–No me siento cómoda teniéndote tan cerca –confesó poniendo al menos dos metros entre ellos-. Agradezco tu obsequio y lo acepto con humildad, sin embargo, creo que mi experiencia con las armas me será suficientemente útil para aprender a dominarlo sin necesidad de interferir en tus asuntos y exigir que tú seas mi mentor.

Sasuke bufó y elevó los ojos, notablemente molesto por el fracaso de su intento de acercamiento a la heredera, pero no tuvo otra opción más que tomar una flecha, colocarla en el arco y dispararla, incrustándola en el medio del tronco de un árbol.

Hinata miró al Uchiha, asombrada por su puntería, convenciéndose así de lo conveniente que sería manejar esa arma. Además, a esas alturas ya estaba aburrida con las armas del Imperio del Este y resultaba muy emocionante emprender el proceso para manejar una completamente ajena a sí. Siguió con la mirada a Sasuke, que había ido a recuperar la flecha, y no pudo evitar tomar el arco en sus manos y tratar de imitar a su invitado.

Pronto el Uchiha estuvo de vuelta con ella y le tendió la flecha.

–Hazlo. Intenta dar en el mismo lugar que yo con la flecha. Así te convencerás de que no puedes aprender sola –zanjó.

La ojiblanca accedió a tomarla, apuntó lo mejor que pudo tensando el hilo y la disparó, no esperando sentir las palmadas del Uchiha en su espalda cuando la flecha no logró avanzar ni cuatro metros.

–Eso pasa cuando se es obstinado. Yo actué como tú cuando mi padre quiso enseñarme, pero al final tuve que aceptar su ayuda, y gracias a eso soy el mejor arquero del Imperio, incluso mejor que mi propio padre.

Hinata se mantuvo con la vista fija en la flecha que se encontraba en el suelo y no recayó en el hecho de que Sasuke se marchaba hasta que escuchó abrirse la puerta corrediza que permitía el acceso entre el jardín y la fortaleza.

–¡Uchiha-san! –Lo llamó ella, y él detuvo sus pasos-. Tienes razón. Creí que podría sola, pero ya veo que no –agachó ligeramente su cabeza-. Uchiha-san, por favor, sé mi maestro.

El muchacho la miró y sonrió con autosuficiencia antes de acercarse de nuevo.

–De acuerdo –dijo levantando la flecha-. Ponte en posición.

Hinata obedeció, y por mucho que quisiera alejarse del calor que desprendía la cercanía del cuerpo de Sasuke, no podía hacer nada más que esperar que Neji no llegara a verlos juntos. Después de todo, la posición era sumamente incómoda y comprometedora: Ella, con un brazo extendido al frente sosteniendo el arco y la otra contraída para tensar la cuerda, y él, a escasos milímetros de ella, cubriendo absolutamente todo su cuerpo, con una mano tocando su brazo, desde la muñeca hasta el hombro, y la otra aferrándola por la cintura. Lo peor era tener su rostro pegado a su oído, porque cada vez que Sasuke hablaba para corregirla, lo hacía en un susurro cálido que le erizaba la piel.

–Y ahora… La dejas ir –indicó acercándola más por la cintura.

Eso fue el colmo. En esas décimas de segundo en las que él aprovechó para tocarla de una forma más atrevida, Hinata se asustó al sentir sus brazos rodeándola, así que soltó el arco, con todo y flecha, y en una especie de contracción del aparato, éste saltó hacia ella. Sin darse cuenta; ella se había dado la vuelta para protegerse y el Uchiha la había abrazado.

–Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?

–H-hai…

Se escucharon sonidos secos, sonidos como los que hace un corazón al latir, un tambor al ser tocado o los pasos en un corredor. Fue entonces cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de que había hundido su rostro en el torso de Sasuke mientras se cubría los ojos. Asustada, Hinata se apartó de prisa y se inclinó para pedir su perdón.

–¡Lo siento tanto, Uchiha-san, fue algo accidental, algo involuntario! ¡Te ofrezco mis disculpas! –Dijo sin dejar de inclinarse-. ¡Enserio no quise hacerlo, me arrepiento tanto! ¡No tengo derecho a acercarme así a ti, perdón, perdón, perdón…!

Si Hinata no hubiera tenido la mirada en el suelo, se hubiera dado cuenta de que Sasuke no le prestaba atención, sino que miraba algo que estaba a sus espaldas mientras que ella se desvivía por pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido.

–Creo que no será conveniente seguir con esta práctica… Realmente lo siento, eché todo a perder con mis atrevimientos. Discúlpame Uchiha-san, lo siento tanto… –continuó al tiempo que recogía el arco y las flechas dispersas en intentos fallidos-. Agradezco mucho tu obsequio, pero temo que manos tan poco agraciadas como las mías no podrán igualar jamás tu talento.

Se inclinó por última vez decidida a escabullirse de ahí como diera lugar, cuando Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la volvió a atraer hacia sí. Hinata casi se cae por la fuerza aplicada, pero se aferró de la espalda del ojinegro.

–Uchiha-san… –murmuró confundida.

–Un minuto –dijo él-. Déjame permanecer así durante un minuto.

–Pero…

El ojinegro la aferró más a su cuerpo para silenciarla.

–Han pasado muchos años, Hinata. Y aún cuando te tengo así, no puedo creer que realmente estemos juntos –murmuró.

Hinata intentó zafarse del agarre, pero no era tan fuerte como Sasuke.

–Por favor, suéltame Sasuke –pidió con ambas manos en su torso y empujándolo con fuerza.

–Es la primera vez que me llamas así.

–¡Por favor! –exigió, ya sin escucharlo-. ¡Es suficiente, Sasuke! ¡No quiero ser grosera, pero te estas comportando de manera inadecuada! –Siguió forcejeando-. ¡Suéltame!

Por fin sus brazos flaquearon y ella, sin medir la fuerza con la que intentaba alejarlo, perdió el equilibrio y terminó tendida en el piso, llena de tierra y con su coleta baja desarreglada.

Aún sin recuperarse del golpe, Hinata escuchó los mismos sonidos de hacía unos momentos, notando esta vez que no era el latir de un corazón, sino los pasos apresurados de su primo, que se acercaba amenazante hacia Sasuke, y ella, creyendo saber lo que pasaría, se levantó y corrió a su encuentro para detenerlo.

–Neji, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sin embargo, él no le hizo caso y fue directo hasta el Uchiha.

–Me extrañaba el hecho de que nos abandonaras tan rápido, Uchiha, y parece que estuve en lo correcto al pensar que no tardarías en volver a la fortaleza para intentar hacerle algo a Hinata.

–No malinterpretes las cosas, Hyuuga. Nosotros no hacíamos nada malo; sencillamente las cosas se dieron, es todo.

–¿Mal interpretar? –Repitió con burla-. ¿Cómo podría malinterpretar el hecho de que estuvieras abrazando a Hinata por la fuerza y que luego la empujaras cuando logró huir de tu contacto?

–Neji… –susurró Hinata tomándolo de la mano-. No hagas este asunto más grande; fue sólo un incidente que no volverá a repetirse, ¿verdad Uchiha-san?

El susodicho desvió la mirada y bufó molesto.

–Olvídalo Neji –retomó ella, sonriendo-, mejor ven conmigo, seguramente nuestros padres ya llegaron y me gustaría verlos.

Neji no dijo nada, pero se dejó guiar por Hinata sin oponer resistencia. Rodearon el jardín dándole la espalda a Sasuke y todavía tomados de la mano. Neji caminaba serio, pero Hinata estaba feliz de ello, porque mientras él estuviera perdido en sus asuntos, no la soltaría.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada, pero sus padres no estaban ahí y no tuvieron otra opción más que quedarse en silencio; uno que fue rápidamente disuelto por Hinata.

–¿Sabes? Por un momento creí que tú y Uchiha-san se pelearían a golpes, como en los viejos tiempos.

Neji no respondió, y la Hyuuga, usando su mano libre, se limpió las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos a causa del golpe. Pensó que esto escaparía de la vista de su primo, pero no fue así.

–Aún te duele, ¿no es cierto?

Ella sonrió.

–Sólo un poco.

Neji negó con la cabeza y sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo. Hinata intentó tomarlo para limpiarse el polvo de las mejillas, pero Neji se adelantó a hacerlo. La ojiblanca se quedó atónita ante las atenciones de su primo, que no sólo limpió su rostro, sino también su kimono.

–Eres la clase de persona que puede estar gravemente malherida y decir que no le duele.

Hinata, sin razonar lo que hacía, no pudo contenerse de mirarlo con detenimiento mientras la ayudaba. Todavía no parecía dispuesto a dejarla hacerlo, cuando dirigió una mirada a la entrada.

–Nuestros padres ya vienen –anunció conforme dos jinetes rodeaban la fuente de la entrada y desmontaban frente a ellos.

–Padre, tío –saludó ella.

–¡Hinata, hay grandes noticias! –Anunció su padre-. Se trata de Hanabi, la escolta que la acompaña fue vista a pocos kilómetros de aquí. Sin duda alguna llegará en una hora. Ve, apresúrate y arréglate para recibirla, que yo haré lo propio.

–¡Hai!

* * *

.

La noticia se corrió por toda la aldea que vivía a las faldas de la fortaleza y la gente de inmediato comenzó a aglomerarse en la calle principal hasta el Gran Portón, que era el que custodiaba la entrada del lugar donde la familia Imperial vivía. Faltando diez minutos para el arribo Hinata ya estaba lista, llevaba un kimono color vino que contrastaba con sus ojos llenos de luna. Decidió que no era buena idea llevar la coleta baja de todos los días, pero tampoco lo quiso dejar suelto, así que Kazu la ayudó a recogerlo en un moño.

Fue la última en bajar, pero cuando lo hizo, corrió a tomar lugar junto a su padre, no notando las intensas miradas de un ojiblanco y un ojinegro. Se mantuvo sonriente, anhelante y expectante, preparada ya para lo que pudiera pasar, ya fuera Hanabi una niña cariñosa y dulce, o una engreída y desconsiderada; como fuera, a ella no le importaba, lo único que quería era ver a la persona que compartía su misma sangre y que hacía más de cinco años se había ido lejos a recibir clases en otro templo Shinto especializado en combate.

Nadie hablaba y ya habían pasado treinta minutos más de lo esperado. Ansiosa, Hinata miró a su alrededor, viendo a su primo a un metro de ella, con los brazos a los costados y con la mirada fija en el Portón, muy a diferencia de su padre, que a su derecha observaba el cielo nublado que se empezaba a formar sobre ellos. Sasuke y su padre estaban del lado de Hiashi, Fugaku miraba el Portón, pero Sasuke se encontraba viéndola a ella. Avergonzada, volvió rápidamente su rostro, y a través de su vista periférica, vio a Neji voltear a ver a Sasuke, y tras soltar un gruñido molesto, tornarse de nuevo. La ojiblanca se arriesgó a mirar de nuevo al Uchiha, que ahora tenía el mismo gesto molesto de su primo. Hinata sonrió, al parecer el par se había visto a los ojos.

Siguió explorando los rostros de su entorno y vio uno que la sorprendió: Era el soldado de las tropas del Norte que hasta entonces ella había estado cuidando. Intentado no ser tan obvia, retrocedió unos pasos antes de poder dirigirse libremente hacia donde el hombre estaba. Él no la notó, así que dio un respingo cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

–¡Hinata-sama! –saludó antes de reverenciarla.

–Pensé que estabas herido, ¿por qué estás fuera de tu cuarto? –inquirió.

El hombre, sabiendo que no debía mirarla a los ojos o los guardias lo aprehenderían, mantuvo la mirada en el suelo antes de responder.

–Ya estoy curado. Yo sólo caminé hasta aquí –miró hacia la puerta de la fortaleza, donde las tres familias Imperiales estaban-. Además, me enteré de que el capitán Uchiha estaría aquí y quise saber si a diferencia de mí, él había salido bien librado de la batalla.

Hinata posó su mirada donde el hombre lo hacía, en el rostro de Sasuke, volteándose él a verla casi al mismo tiempo. Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia y ella suspiró resignada antes de indicarle con una mano que se acercara. Hinata se giró de nuevo al hombre a dirigirle unas palabras más, por lo que no alcanzó a ver el golpe que Sasuke le dio a Neji en el brazo para llamar su atención y que él lo viera acercarse a la heredera. El castaño se quedó quieto, con una ira silenciosa que pudo acallar cerrando con fuerza sus dos manos y no perdiendo de vista a los dos hombres que acompañaban a Hinata, listo para actuar en caso necesario.

No pasó nada relevante: Hinata parecía estar presentándole al Uchiha al segundo hombre. Él asintió y el plebeyo lo reverenció con insistencia. La heredera habló unos minutos más y luego los dejó solos para aproximarse de vuelta a su familia. Neji la vio subir las escaleras y pararse junto a su padre antes de volver a ver al Uchiha y al otro hombre. Sasuke no hablaba, sólo asentía, en cambio el otro se desvivía por arrancarle una palabra. Pronto el ojinegro le dio unas palmadas en la espalda como despedida y subió para estar junto a su padre, el Emperador de los Territorios del Norte.

Muy lentamente una hora más pasó. Los espectadores se miraban entre sí y murmuraban, si es que no se retiraban, previniéndose de la lluvia que parecía estar a punto de cernirse sobre el Imperio. Otra hora más se les escurrió entre las manos a Hiashi y a sus acompañantes y los alrededores de la fuente que daba la entrada a la fortaleza, se vació. Todo era silencio porque ninguno de los cinco hombres, y mucho menos Hinata, se atrevían a quejarse de haber estado tanto tiempo de pie y no poder tomar asiento. De la nada el silencio fue interrumpido por un bufido exasperado y unos pasos resonando contra el piso.

–¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntó Fugaku.

–A distraerme un rato –contestó Sasuke-. Y de paso, talvez a averiguar qué es lo que está pasando.

Bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta el hombre que le había presentado Hinata, y tras intercambiar unas palabras, Sasuke retomó su camino hacia las afueras de la fortaleza y el hombre lo siguió, aunque varios pasos detrás por la posición de él.

Aguantaron media hora más, y aunque seguramente habrían estado dispuestos a seguir acompañando a Hiashi hasta que su hija menor llegara; el crepúsculo ya empezaba a dar paso a la noche, la temperatura bajó y todo fue propicio para que el frío del agua de las nubes se cerniera sobre ellos.

–Debemos entrar –sentenció Hiashi.

Todos asintieron menos Hinata, que tomó su brazo.

–¡Pero padre, ella no debe estar tan lejos! –argumentó-. ¿Podemos esperarla un rato más?

–Hinata, no llegará –intervino su primo-. Lo mejor será ponernos a salvo de la lluvia.

Ella se giró a verlo, suplicante.

–No, Neji. Algo está mal, puedo sentirlo.

Él negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

–No digas eso. Vamos adentro.

Todos la miraron y ella no pudo más que asentir y dejar que Neji, deslizando un brazo por sus hombros, la condujera al interior de la fortaleza antes que los demás. Ya habían puesto el primer pie en su interior, cuando la voz alterada de Hiashi se escuchó.

–¡Por todos los Kamis! –Gritó, aún bajo la lluvia-. ¡¿Quién viene ahí?

Neji y Hinata se voltearon en ese instante, alcanzando a distinguir una figura borrosa que se acercaba en la oscuridad difusa de las gotas de agua.

–¡Es Sasuke con un hombre sobre su espalda!

Hinata se deshizo de inmediato del agarre de Neji y volvió a estar bajo la lluvia, al lado de los tres hombres mayores.

–¡¿No es Hanabi?

–No –zanjó un Hiashi preocupado-, pero estoy seguro de que es uno de los guardias de la caravana.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo frente a ellos todas las predicciones resultaron ser ciertas: Había un hombre inconsciente en su espalda, y a juzgar por su vestimenta, sí era uno de los soldados del Este, y por las circunstancias, lo más atinado era decir que había sido uno de los escogidos para resguardar a la princesa de cualquier peligro durante su regreso.

–Lo encontré en el camino, junto a enormes trozos de madera deshechos. No había nadie con él –articuló recuperando el aliento.

Nadie dijo nada, seguían estupefactos por lo que pasaba. Hinata fue la primera en reponerse y no esperó para dirigirse a él.

–Tal vez sepa algo. Debemos atenderlo –propuso-. Uchiha-san, ¿podrás llevarlo al piso superior?

Él asintió y entró a la fortaleza con Hinata corriendo a su lado. Desaparecieron en las escaleras y Neji no pudo seguirlos tan rápido como a él le hubiera gustado, ya que su tío le preguntó qué creía que podía haber pasado y tardó mucho inventando algo creíble que no implicara el secuestro o muerte de su hija menor.

Mientras, en uno de los cuartos del pasillo en el que Hinata dormía, Sasuke se encargaba de acomodar al herido en el futón. Hinata no tenía lo que necesitaba a la mano, así que abordó a uno de los sirvientes y le pidió traer su caja de instrumentos de su habitación. La heredera se acuclilló al lado del hombre y lo inspeccionó, tenía una hemorragia interna leve y una fractura, lo demás se repartía en desgarres, cortadas y moretones.

–No te vi llegar con el soldado –soltó ella.

–Se quedó en los alrededores de la aldea, averiguando si alguien sabe algo del carruaje destruido.

Levantó la mirada del demacrado rostro.

–¿En la lluvia? ¡Está herido!

–Se veía perfectamente normal cuando me lo presentaste –le recordó y ella guardó silencio, había olvidado que ya se había repuesto.

Le dedicó una mirada más a Sasuke, pero ésta vez más larga, percatándose de que estaba de pie junto a la pared, mojado hasta el alma y tiritando de vez en cuando. Enternecida, tomó un pedazo de tela de uno de los muebles, se puso en pie y comenzó a secarle el rostro. Sintió el rubor nacerle del cuello hasta asentarse en sus mejillas: Sasuke se había convertido en un hombre apuesto y fuerte, con la capacidad de llevar a una mujer a la locura con un simple roce. Él la miró y ella sintió su aura de peligro invadirla. Tuvo deseos de alejarse, pero fue imposible, la fuerte atracción que despedía se lo impedía.

Sin decir nada, Hinata miró sus labios, preguntándose si se sentirían igual que los de Neji. Su voluntad se partió en dos: Una le suplicaba que se alejara, y la otra quería ser parte por sólo un momento, de ese aroma salvaje que el Uchiha emanaba. Sintió su brazo tomarla de la cintura con rudeza y entonces despertó, parpadeando confundida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

–Sasuke, no… –murmuró, aún en sus brazos y con el rostro de él relativamente cerca.

–Me debes la vida, Hinata… –susurró él en respuesta. La voz del joven sonaba enronquecida por la sensación del peligro.

Burlada, la Hyuuga tragó saliva: Lo que venía lo había provocado ella por haberse acercado tanto a él. Cerró los ojos con miedo, dispuesta a pagar el precio, y pronto sintió la boca de Sasuke cerrarse sobre la suya, hambrienta, húmeda. No le correspondió el beso, pero tenerlo tan cerca empezaba a desequilibrarla; sólo logró ignorar los pensamientos inquietantes que acudían a su mente al concentrarse en la razón por la que le permitía besarla.

Hubo un momento en que el contacto se tornó agresivo y demandante, y Hinata se alejó de él de un empujón, asustada de que el ojinegro pudiera pensar que ese beso tenía sentimientos incluidos y que ella realmente deseaba su contacto. Con los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, Hinata le pidió que abandonara la habitación, y para su sorpresa, el Uchiha accedió y deslizó la puerta, encontrándose con el sirviente que había mandado Hinata por sus cosas. Él salió y la Hyuuga tomó sus instrumentos antes de acuclillarse de vuelta junto al guardia, y antes de poder empezar a tratarlo, activó su Byakugan para buscar a Neji, temerosa de que supiera lo que acababa de pasar. Lo encontró subiendo a prisa las escaleras tras haber dejado al grupo de Emperadores atrás y moviendo sus manos para activar su línea sucesoria. Ella desactivó la suya. Lo mejor sería que nunca se enterara de que ella había roto su promesa.

* * *

.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Hinata había abandonado el cuarto del nuevo soldado herido para irse a la suya a restaurar con un poco de descanso todo el chakra perdido en curar las heridas internas del hombre; cuando un sirviente le notificó que sus invitados y su padre la esperaban para la cena y ella le pidió que le dijera a sus parientes e invitados que se sentía un poco indispuesta y que no podría bajar a acompañarlos.

Mentira. Lo que pasaba era que ella quería evitar los ojos de Neji sobre ella a cualquier precio, incluyendo su propia hambre. Para entonces ya habían pasado tres horas más y todos parecían haberse quedado dormidos, porque el único sonido presente era el de las gotas de lluvia contra las baldosas de la fortaleza. No queriendo esperar más para llevar a cabo el plan que se le había ocurrido mientras curaba al soldado, salió de su recámara en completo silencio, sólo arrastrando su kimono.

Lo que no sabía, era que Neji se encontraba resguardando el pasillo, sospechando que eso del desconocido herido fuera una treta para intentar herir a alguien de la familia imperial, especialmente a Hinata. Estaba recargado en la pared del fondo, cruzado de brazos por el frío del ambiente y maldiciendo su propia preocupación, cuando vio a la heredera salir a hurtadillas de su habitación y entrar a la del guardia. Contrariado, caminó hasta unos metros de la habitación y activó su Byakugan, advirtiendo a Hinata acuclillada al lado del hombre inconsciente y lleno de vendas y extractos curativos.

La vio suspirar, dudosa, y hacer hacia atrás sus hombros antes de doblar las mangas de su kimono color vino con aires calculadores. Juntó sus dedos en punta y puso sus manos sobre la frente del soldado. Neji miró la escena extrañado: No pasaba la gran cosa, pero todo apuntaba a que Hinata estaba haciendo alguna clase de hechizo sobre el herido. De pronto su respiración se hizo pesada e irregular y sus movimientos muy errantes. Se levantó dando tumbos, abrió la puerta como pudo y avanzó hasta su cuarto con las manos en la cabeza y sin percibir a Neji, que se quedó de pie en el pasillo. Sin entender aún lo que pasaba, se pegó a la pared para que Hinata siguiera sin verlo.

Minutos más tarde, y tras varios sonidos de cosas al ser tiradas al piso, Hinata salió de su cuarto y dobló el pasillo con su eterno uniforme de Miko puesto. Neji sintió la boca secársele y el corazón darle un vuelco: Hinata se veía preciosa. Su tez pálida reflejaba su debilidad, sus ojos brillaban como la luna, sus labios habían adquirido un color rojizo por tanto morderlos cada vez que le venía un dolor de cabeza, y su cabello largo y lacio por fin caía libre por su espalda y hombros y no en su eterna coleta baja. Se veía fantástica, más bella que de costumbre.

Neji no creyó que fuera prudente permitirle caminar así. Se tambaleaba y de vez en cuando se apoyaba de la pared, pero con todo y eso supo cómo hacer el camino hasta la salida para los sirvientes. Él la siguió en silencio, aún sin poder despegar la mirada de su persona, y cuando menos lo pensó ambos ya estaban fuera de la fortaleza, siendo atacados por la incesante lluvia.

Todo el ambiente era presa del agua: Las plantas escurrían, los animales se escondían de los truenos y la tierra mojada se movía bajo sus pies. Llevaba horas lloviendo y parecía que así seguiría hasta la mañana siguiente. Todo estaba oscuro, sólo los inconstantes relámpagos alumbraban el camino. Neji avanzó hacia Hinata, ahora dispuesto a darle alcance y persuadirla de entrar, pero a pocos metros de la puerta sus piernas volvieron a flaquear y casi cae a un cúmulo de lodo de no ser porque él le dio rápido alcance y la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola.

–Hinata –la llamó-, ¿qué pretendes? ¿A dónde vas?

Ella pestañó confundida y cabeceó varias veces antes de poder levantar el rostro para mirarlo.

–V-vi… vi dentro de la cabeza del guardia. Sé lo que pasó –articuló entre jadeos.

–¿De qué hablas?

–De Hanabi, mi hermana menor. Sé dónde está e iré por ella –musitó.

–Debes estar bromeando. Está lloviendo y tú pareces estar a punto de desmayarte. Ven –la intentó jalar-, debemos entrar.

Entonces, en décimas de segundo, Hinata se agarró con fuerza del abrazo que había evitado su caída, y tan rápido como se había aferrado, se apresuró a soltarse y a correr lejos de Neji, obligándolo así a ir tras ella.

–¡Hinata, no seas infantil! ¡Entiende que no estás en condiciones! ¡Detente!

La mujer corrió unos metros más, pero un potente dolor de cabeza la hizo detenerse y no poder más que esperar a ver al castaño a su lado.

–Neji… –murmuró, y después con mucho esfuerzo articuló-: Hanabi está en peligro, lo sé. Si quieres… Si quieres eres libre de seguirme, pero, por favor… no me detengas –Neji tan sólo la miró-. Por favor –imploró ella, y él asintió lentamente, no muy convencido.

–¿Podrás caminar hasta donde está Hanabi? –preguntó él y ella sonrió.

–Soy una Miko, Neji, puedo hacerlo –un mareo más la hizo aferrarse de su brazo-. L-lo que pasa… L-lo que pasa es que ésta técnica no la he p-perfeccionado, por eso m-me afectó tanto el intercambio d-de chakra…

Neji tomó la mano que había puesto en su brazo y se la pasó por lo hombros, para ayudarla a mantenerse en pie. Comenzaron a caminar y Hinata se encargaba de indicarle el camino.

–¿Y qué fue lo que le pasó a la caravana de Hanabi? –preguntó.

Hinata suspiró con angustia.

–Una especie de… bestia o espíritu, atacó la caravana de mi hermana. Nadie murió, pero no sé qué hizo con ellos –se detuvo para soltar un quejido mientras frotaba su cabeza-. Talvez cuando lleguemos encontremos algo.

..

.


	6. Fuegos artificiales del Imperio

**¡Hola NejiHinas del mundo! ¡Por fin otro capìtulo traìdo hasta ustedes por DanBrownfan…! Recuerden, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los utilizo para hacer súper historias (Ajá…)**

**¿Y qué creen? ¡La autora de "Aunque sea un poco", Moonmaster, ha respondido a mis plegarias y ha dicho que intentará escribir de vuelta este fic, el mejor de todos los tiempos! Así que, si recuerdan algo de esta increíble historia, no duden en ponerlo en un comentario, que yo estaré al pendiente.**

**Una cosa más: En Facebook hay páginas NeH, y ¡oh por Dios! Te puedes enterar de mil cosas que pasan entre nuestros hermosos ojiblancos tanto en el anime, como en el manga, ¡no dejen de unirse y estar al tanto!**

**Sin más por el momento, ¡disfruten, que ya me he tardado un buen rato!**

* * *

.

.

En la oscuridad de una cueva, una niña se abrazaba a sus rodillas y tiritaba por el frío y el miedo de sentirse acechada. Sus ojos blancos se habían convertido en manantiales y su uniforme de Miko estaba lleno de fango y sangre. Todo lo que ella quería era volver a ver a su familia; no veía qué tan malo podía ser eso como para merecer el ataque que apenas había recibido junto con sus sirvientes. Se limpió los ojos y decidió acallar sus sollozos para mejor escuchar la lluvia, así sería menos probable que _eso_ la encontrara.

Desolada, pensó que quizás activando su Byakugan y haciendo uso de todos sus conocimientos de ataque, podría enfrentar al espíritu maligno que la acechaba y así llegar a la fortaleza con su hermana mayor y su padre… pero era imposible, no estaba combatiendo algo físico, sino a alguna clase de demonio. Se miró las manos y quiso llorar de nuevo. Ella no sabía nada de espectros, apenas iba en cuarto grado de aprendiz de Miko y su cabello apenas rebasaba sus hombros.

Rezó como pudo a los Kamis, especialmente al de la lluvia y el del bosque, para que la ayudaran a salir a salvo de ésta, pero no parecieron escuchar sus plegarias, porque nada pasó en un lapso de varias horas, solamente se oscureció más la noche y ella cayó dormida, rendida por tantas emociones acumuladas.

A pocos kilómetros de ahí, Hinata corría delante de Neji, sintiendo el chakra de su hermana cerca.

–¿Cinco años de ausencia –el castaño saltó un tronco-, y aún recuerdas el chakra de tu hermana?

–No es eso –respondió ella corriendo-. Lo que pasa es que se parece al mío. Tenemos la misma sangre.

Llevaban poco menos de cuarenta minutos adentrados en el bosque, la madrugada ya estaba a sus mediados y la lluvia seguía presente, pero como minúsculas gotas de agua que a veces se detenían para no reanudar su caída en un buen rato. Hinata ya se había recuperado del intercambio de chakra y éste había terminado de reponer al que invirtió en el hombre. Se movía con la agilidad propia de un Hyuuga, y si Neji no iba junto a ella era porque seguía siendo ella la que indicaba el camino. Metros atrás se habían topado con los restos de madera que Sasuke había mencionado, entonces Hinata activó su Byakugan, y aunque todo a su alrededor se había impregnado del chakra de su hermana debido a la lluvia, logró divisarla en el interior de una cueva, tendida en el suelo.

–¡Creo que está herida! –gritó y se aproximó con Neji detrás de ella.

Entraron a la cueva y Hinata corrió a tomar a la niña entre sus brazos. Sintió su cuerpo frío, pero escuchaba el latido de su corazón. La niña abrió los ojos y la empujó asustada.

–¿Quién eres? –Después vio a un hombre detrás de la peliazul-. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

–Hanabi, ¿no me reconoces? –preguntó la mujer y entonces la niña prestó mayor atención a su rostro.

En verdad no la recordaba, pero tomando en cuenta que sus ojos eran blancos y su cabello índigo…

–¿Onee-san? –se aventuró y ella sonrió-. ¿Eres Hinata-nee-san?

Hinata asintió y Hanabi se lanzó a sus brazos a llorar. Le contó todo lo que había pasado y el miedo que tenía cuando los guardias empezaron a gritar y una fuerza descomunal lanzó el carruaje en el que iba contra los árboles, haciéndolo añicos y dejándola a ella sin protección. Le pidió ayuda. Se la suplicó.

–¿Cuál es el problema? Sólo es cuestión de salir de aquí y abrirnos camino por el bosque hasta la fortaleza –opinó Neji.

–Si tan fácil fuera, ya lo habría hecho, genio –replicó la niña y el castaño la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y desaprobación.

–Hanabi… –dijo Hinata, extrañada por su actitud.

–¡Onee-san, es que él…! –intentó hablar, pero terminó cruzándose de brazos.

–Él es nuestro primo, Hanabi, se llama Neji.

Ella lo miró atónita.

–¿Neji-nii-san? –Hinata asintió-. ¡Te recuerdo! –Él la miró-. Eras el niño al que le gustaba Onee-san, ¿no? ¡Sí, y el que pasó un verano con nosotras!

Neji apartó la mirada, avergonzado y Hinata no supo qué pensar, ¿"gustar"? ¿Qué era eso?

–Deberíamos irnos ya, a nuestro padre le gustará verte –dijo Hinata levantándose, pero Hanabi la volvió a sentar.

–No podemos –murmuró.

–¿Por qué?

–El demonio que me atacó me está buscando por el bosque, lo puedo sentir –explicó-. No podemos llevar eso con nosotros hasta la fortaleza.

Hinata asintió y tras pensar un poco, la tomó de la mano y la puso en pie.

–¿Qué haces?

–Te saco de la cueva.

Ella la miró asustada.

–¡Eso sólo hará que me encuentre más rápido!

–Exacto. Entonces yo lo atacaré, lo neutralizaré y podremos irnos con calma. Vamos.

Ella se aferró de una piedra.

–Vamos, Hanabi, confía en mí –pidió Hinata y Hanabi cedió.

–¿S-segura de lo que vamos a hacer? –preguntó mientras caminaba acompañada del otro par de Hyuugas.

–En realidad no –contestó.

Hanabi la miró aterrorizada pero no pudo volver a refugiarse en la cueva, porque Neji la atrapó y la inmovilizó en sus brazos. Hinata activó su Byakugan y lo apagó poco después.

–Se está acercando –se giró a Hanabi-. Hermana, ¿tienes idea de qué les hizo el demonio a tus guardias?

–N-no –contestó-, corrí a refugiarme mientras ellos trataban de hacerle frente.

–Cobarde… –murmuró Neji.

–¡Cállate! –ordenó la niña removiéndose en su agarre.

Hinata sonrió y tomó posición detrás de ellos.

–Hace mucho que no hago esto, así que espero que funcione –susurró.

De lo más recóndito del bosque se escucharon ruidos semejantes a los de un animal herido, agresivo e iracundo. Hanabi se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sólo pudiendo escuchar la voz de su hermana rezando algo antes de que un sonido agudo cortara el aire y varias explosiones pequeñas surgieran. Abrió los ojos conforme Neji la ponía de vuelta en el suelo y vio los destellos del espectro deshecho precipitarse al suelo como brasas luminosas. Elevó sus manos: Era como ver los fuegos artificiales del año nuevo. Los tres Hyuuga mantuvieron la mirada fija de los minúsculos luceros que alumbraban la oscuridad de la madrugada. Había dejado de llover al fin.

–Onee-san… –murmuró la niña aún pasmada-. Eres… ¡E-eres magnífica! –corrió hasta ella para abrazarla-. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡Tenía tanto miedo que no me atreví a ver! ¿Me podrías enseñar a hacerlo? ¡Anda, anda, anda! ¿Sí?

Hinata sonrió con debilidad y se llevó una mano a la frente mientras hacía una mueca de dolor: El mareo había vuelto por haber usado el chakra que apenas había repuesto. Hanabi no se percató de nada, sino que se mantuvo saltando a su alrededor mientras le hacía elogios a su hermana y la jalaba del hakama de sacerdotisa, pero Neji no tardó en acercársele para poner una mano en su hombro.

–¿Te sientes bien? –ella asintió sin verlo-. ¿Segura de que podrás caminar de vuelta a la fortaleza?

Entonces la Hyuuga se dio la vuelta y lo encaró.

–Neji, ¿por quién me tomas? –preguntó-. Soy una Miko y la futura emperatriz del Imperio del Este –aclaró ligeramente molesta-, menospreciar mis capacidades es el error más grande que podrías cometer –tomó la mano de su hermana-. Es hora de irnos.

Comenzó a caminar con paso firme y decidido, enojada por la incredulidad de las personas sobre su poder debido a que era una mujer y por ser la princesa de los territorios Hyuuga. Neji no dijo nada. Él había visto las súbitas bolsas azules bajo los ojos de la Hyuuga, y presintiendo lo que pasaría, prefirió seguirla rápido. No habían avanzado la gran cosa cuando Hinata soltó la mano de Hanabi y se la llevó al pecho, perdiendo el sentido de la profundidad de las cosas y sólo sintiendo sus rodillas doblarse y su visión oscurecerse.

* * *

.

.

–¡Por aquí, Hiashi-sama, por aquí!

Eso era lo que repetían sin cesar los guardias al Emperador Hiashi, que seguido de cerca por el par Uchiha y su propio hermano, cruzaba a paso rápido la fortaleza guiado por los numerosos guardias que lo reverenciaron hasta que llegó a la entrada donde horas antes había esperado el arribo de su hija menor.

Todo había acontecido apenas unos minutos. Kazu había decidido ir a ver si Hinata estaba bien a pesar de la tormenta, entrando en pánico cuando deslizó la puerta y no la vio. Dio aviso a los guardias y al que se topara en su camino, tomándose una ofensiva espontánea para buscarla en los alrededores; luego la segunda ausencia se hizo notar: Hyuuga Neji. Hiashi estaba temeroso, con los ojos enrojecidos de impotencia, Hizashi oraba, Fugaku resoplaba y Sasuke se pasaba las manos por el cabello y el rostro, asqueado ante la posibilidad de que Neji y Hinata estuvieran solos por ahí sin él de centinela: El Hyuuga no era tonto. Sabría sacar provecho de la situación para ganarse a Hinata.

Los cuatro representantes de tres Imperios diferentes habían salido de sus respectivas habitaciones cuando un guardia había dado aviso de que se acercaban por el sendero que daba al bosque, el joven Neji acompañado de Hinata y con alguien en los brazos. Hiashi temía lo peor, que ese alguien fuera su hija Hanabi, y por eso había salido corriendo de sus aposentos y ahora estaba ahí, debajo del sereno.

–¡Ya están aquí! –gritó alguien.

Pronto vieron al par acercarse entre la neblina con dos guardias a cada lado. Sasuke corrió a su encuentro y una figura se acercó al Emperador. Desde lejos Hiashi creyó que era Hinata y suspiró, pero al ver a una niña de once años frente a él, de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y vestida como aprendiz de Miko, sonrió lo más dichoso que pudo, considerando el miedo reciente, y tras reverenciarse el uno al otro, le dio cabida en sus brazos a la pequeña.

–¡Mi dulce Hanabi! –decía sin cesar-. ¡Estás a salvo!

La meció en sus brazos y ella reía, feliz por volver a ver al ser que le había dado la vida, pero tan pronto como ella empezó a gimotear él la alejó lo suficiente como para mirarla.

–¿Pero por qué lloras? –preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas.

Ella no contestó en un buen rato.

–¡P-porque…! –sollozaba-. ¡P-porque he pasado mucho miedo, padre! ¡No tienes idea!

Se volvió a lanzar a sus brazos y se quedó llorando quedito mientras que Hiashi le acariciaba su corto cabello y miraba a su hermano gemelo, que con los brazos cruzados le sonreía orgulloso por su faceta de padre.

–¡Idiota! ¡Te he dicho que la dejes en paz! –se escuchó a Neji decir.

–¡Dámela! ¡Tengo más derecho yo que tú!

–¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡Anda! ¡Sirve de algo y hazte a un lado!

Las palabras seguían resonando en la neblina y los tres adultos se miraron entre sí. Los primeros en acercarse fueron Hizashi y Fugaku, uniéndoseles después el Emperador del Este tras haber encargado a Kazu a su hija. Cuando estuvo frente a todos sus invitados vio a cada padre con una mano en los hombros de sus hijos.

–¿Qué pasa aquí?

Todos lo voltearon a ver y Hiashi se dio cuenta. Hinata estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Neji y Sasuke intentaba meter sus brazos para tomarla. El silencio reinó durante la interrupción del Hyuuga mayor, pero pronto la discusión volvió a tener lugar. Hiashi sacudió su cabeza, incrédulo, y se acercó.

–Entrégamela, Neji –indicó.

–Pero Hiashi-sama… –intentó replicar.

–Hazlo –le dijo su propio padre.

Ya había dado su primer paso hacia él cuando se metió el Uchiha.

–Yo la llevaré hasta su habitación Hiashi-sama –exclamó-, lo mejor será que usted no se fatigue.

Él negó mientras recibía a su hija de brazos de su sobrino antes de dirigirse a él.

–En esta ocasión no preguntaré lo que ha pasado –comentó-. Gracias por traer de vuelta a mi pequeña hija, Neji.

El castaño asintió y lo reverenció al ver que estaba disponiéndose a alejarse. Todos lo imitaron y Hiashi volvió a entrar a la fortaleza mientras que Hizashi comenzaba a planear con Fugaku lo que harían ese día: Ya nadie podía dormir, y menos considerando que los primeros rayos de Sol no estaban lejos de aparecer. No se había movido de su lugar cuando sintió la presencia de Sasuke a su lado.

–Te lo advierto, Hyuuga. Que no se repita.

Neji ni siquiera lo miró, si lo hacía quizás le estamparía ese primer golpe que el Uchiha le debía desde hacía ya siete años. Lo vio entrar a la fortaleza con sus dos manos hechas puños y acto seguido vio a su prima menor salir de su escondite tras uno de los pilares.

–Te ayudaré Nii-san –musitó-. Ya verás, ese hombre de ojos oscuros no tendrá oportunidad.

Luego hizo un puño y golpeó su palma en un acto cómico. Neji frunció el ceño, tal parecía que la paz había terminado.

* * *

.

.

Con el pasar de los días todo había vuelto a la normalidad: Los invitados iban diario a recorridos liderados por su padre y Hinata se quedaba en la fortaleza, aunque ya no sola, porque ella y Hanabi habían resultado más afines de lo esperado. Podían pasar el tiempo practicando con sus armas, especialmente con el arco, arma que Hanabi dominaba y que se desvivía por enseñar a su hermana. También pasaban su tiempo ensayando fórmulas curativas o recolectando las flores que crecían cerca de las caballerizas. Sin embargo, lo que a Hinata no le gustaba hacer con su hermana era mantener largas pláticas, porque tal parecía que Hanabi siempre se inclinaba a hablar de temas sentimentales, mismos de los que ella no tenía ni la menor idea. ¿Amar? ¿Gustar? ¿Querer? Ella, Hyuuga Hinata, no sabía nada y antes de que Hanabi le explicara cualquier concepto desconocido ella se ponía en pie y proponía hacer alguna actividad.

La última conversación había tenido lugar esa mañana, al tiempo que los miembros de la familia Hyuuga y Uchiha visitaban el sector pesquero sin siquiera haberlas invitado, ya que el mito más arraigado de esos lugares era que las mujeres y la mar no debían mezclarse. Hinata le había planteado a Hanabi la posibilidad de ir a ver los fuegos artificiales de la aldea en honor al Kami de la lluvia, pero Hanabi había declinado, confesándole su terrible miedo al sonido de esa clase de explosiones.

–Podrías taparte los oídos –había intentado su hermana, pero la respuesta volvió a ser la misma.

Ahora estaba sola en su habitación tras haber acompañado a su padre y a sus invitados a tomar la comida de las tres de la tarde, de la cual lo único importante había pasado cuando Hanabi le había solicitado permiso a su padre para ir a cabalgar mañana por la tarde y él, no pudiendo negarle algo a su hija menor, se lo concedió bajo la condición de que su hermana la acompañara. A Hinata no la molestaba esto, ya estaba acostumbrada a que su padre la introdujera en compromisos sin que ella misma supiera, pero hasta entonces había planeado ir al templo ese día.

Tenía la vista fija en el techo y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para asistir al espectáculo para por primera vez no verlo completamente deformado desde el balcón. Se imaginó a si misma bajo esas centellantes luces de colores y de un salto se puso en pie, caminando rápidamente por los pasillos que la separaban del jardín. Estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de asistir, no le cabía duda.

En eso vio a Sasuke avanzar por un corredor alterno, considerablemente alejado del que ella recorría, y se pegó a la pared, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Sintió el sonrojo invadirla y tragó saliva cuando un escalofrío la recorrió: Había pensado en el beso que la había forzado a permitir.

Se cercioró de perderlo de vista antes de retomar su camino, advirtiendo a su Tío Hizashi cerca, hablando con un miembro del consejo. Se detuvo a su lado, lo reverenció y le solicitó un minuto de su tiempo.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó.

–Etto… Me preguntaba si usted sabría donde está Neji… –murmuró.

Hizashi sonrió con ternura y asintió.

–Practicando con el Naginata donde combatieron tú y él hace unas semanas –contestó.

Hinata lo reverenció de nuevo con un tímido "gracias" y se apresuró a llegar al recinto, viendo una vez allí a su primo combatiendo con uno de los guardias. El encuentro se veía interesante, por lo que Hinata tomó asiento y disfrutó de éste hasta que Neji dijo que era suficiente y felicitó al hombre por su buen trabajo. Se secó el sudor con sus mangas y se acercó a ella Naginata en mano.

–Tu padre tiene razón, Neji –comenzó ella-. Eres más virtuoso con el Naginata. No pierdas el tiempo con la katana.

Él sonrió con autosuficiencia.

–¿Viniste a hacer elogios?

Ella negó sonriente.

–En realidad… Vengo a pedirte ayuda –susurró.

–¿De qué se trata?

Ella lo miró temerosa un buen rato y de súbito, se inclinó hasta casi tocar la tierra con la frente.

–¡Por favor ayúdame y ven conmigo a la aldea! –pidió avergonzada.

–¿Qué? ¿La aldea? –repitió-. ¿Por qué quieres ir?

–Verás… –suspiró-. Hay una festividad que se acerca y… Ha-habrá fuegos artificiales –él la miró escéptico-. Siempre he deseado ir.

–Pues pide permiso a tu padre.

–No es así como funciona, Neji. Lo he hecho año tras año, y Otou-san siempre me dice que esa festividad está reservada para el pueblo y que a lo máximo que yo puedo aspirar a participar, es en el Gran Fuego de Lluvia de Luna.

–¿El qué?

–El Gran Fuego de Lluvia de Luna –repitió, y por fin recordó que esa celebración era propia del Este-. Es como… Como una fogata gigante alrededor de la cual se baila para pedir lluvias benéficas para los cultivos. Sólo las mujeres asistimos, y es una fecha que espero todo el año.

Neji se sentó a su lado y la instó a que se incorporara de vuelta al poner una mano en su espalda. La Hyuuga lo miró y ya intuía su negativa.

–Quizás tu padre dice que te está restringido por alguna razón.

–¡Exacto! –dijo-. Restringido para Hyuuga Hinata, pero no para cualquier otra persona.

–¿En qué piensas, Hinata? –preguntó extrañado.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos absortos en brillo.

–Neji… Escapa conmigo –propuso-. Vamos al pueblo.

* * *

.

.

Al atardecer, de pie en las caballerizas y vestido como pordiosero, Neji no acababa de comprender cómo había sido que Hinata lo había persuadido. Lo atribuyó a su mirada anhelante y a su gesto tristeza, pero al final se quedó con la primicia de que lo que lo había motivado a aceptar era el peligro de que Hinata se atreviera a pedírselo al Uchiha. No la consideraba capaz, y mucho menos después de la promesa que le había hecho, pero nunca estaba de más eliminar cualquier posible escenario.

–¿Neji?

El susodicho elevó la mirada y encontró a su prima de pie en la pared que separaba ese lugar de la fortaleza. Le sonrió antes de aterrizar en el suelo de un brinco.

–¡Vaya! Realmente es extraño verte con esa ropa –dijo acercándose.

–Igualmente.

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron. Hinata fue la primera en romper el contacto, asustada por el relámpago que sintió recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

–D-debo advertirte que ésta celebración no es exactamente en la aldea –explicó-. En realidad está más lejos de la aldea que de la fortaleza.

–¿Qué tanto? –inquirió él.

–Cinco kilómetros.

Hinata se extrañó al verlo asentir tranquilo, ya que ella esperaba alguna clase de reclamo considerando que recorrerían esa distancia caminando. Neji suspiró y Hinata sonrió, iniciando así el camino, sin embargo, Hinata se asustó cuando unos metros después ya había perdido a Neji, que se suponía la iba siguiendo. Giró sobre sus talones, escrutando todo con la vista en busca del ojiblanco. Lo llamó por lo bajo varias veces, pero no fue hasta que se había llevado las dos manos a la boca cuando surgió de un matorral con las riendas de su caballo en la mano.

–¿Qué haces? –Preguntó ella al ver al caballo gris-. ¡¿Planeas llevártelo?

Él asintió caminando hacia ella.

–Vamos, sube.

–¡¿Q-qué? –Hinata se veía asustada-. ¡Un caballo así nos delatará!

–No si lo escondo detrás de unos árboles –sentenció él y ella lo miró dudosa-. Hinata…

Ella suspiró vencida y tomó la mano que él le ofrecía para subir al caballo, colocándose él atrás de ella. La Hyuuga se ruborizó a más no poder; extrañamente, la cercanía no la molestaba (como Sasuke), si no que la incomodaba, pero sólo por mero pudor. Vio los brazos de Neji a cada lado de su cintura para dirigir al caballo y se sonrojó aún más. Decidida a no hablar hasta que llegaran, dio un respingo cuando sintió la capucha de su vestuario cubrir su cabeza.

–Es mejor así –murmuró y ella asintió.

El castaño se colocó la propia y azotó las riendas, causando que el caballo corriera en dirección a la aldea. Hinata retrocedió como reflejo y sintió su espalda rozar el torso del Hyuuga. Quiso incorporarse, pero en cada intento el caballo parecía saltar algún obstáculo en el suelo y la devolvía a su posición. Además, la velocidad con la que iban no le era nada familiar a la heredera, y como no tenía nada de qué aferrarse por el miedo, no pudo más que encogerse en sí misma y de una u otra forma, acercarse más al cuerpo de Neji.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, pero para cuando estuvieron cerca del cúmulo de personas, toda la aldea y la noche misma se les habían adelantado. El par descendió del caballo y Neji la corrigió cuando él le empezó a decir que iría a buscar un lugar donde atar al equino y ella hizo amago de levantarse la capucha para mirarlo.

–Que ni se te ocurra –la detuvo poniendo la mano en su cabeza-. Si te la quitas, todos podrán ver tus ojos.

–E-es cierto –admitió.

–Es más, ni siquiera levantes el rostro. Se supone que somos pordioseros, entonces no tenemos derecho a ver a la gente a la cara, ¿entiendes?

Hinata lo miró para reclamar algo, y aunque la tela cubría su rostro hasta la nariz, Neji volvió a posicionar su mano para hacerla bajar el rostro.

–Sé que te costará trabajo, ya que los que no deben verte a la cara son ellos, pero ese es el precio de venir aquí, ¿entiendes?

Hinata relajó sus hombros y asintió con delicadeza y con la vista fija en el piso por primera vez. Neji sonrió orgulloso y la dejó sola por unos minutos antes de ir a atar al caballo. Cuando volvió Hinata ya estaba hechizada por la atmósfera de música y risas y no tardó en aproximarse a los músicos, que ni siquiera se dignaron a ver a la andrajosa chica. Hinata se sintió enfurecer cuando vio sus miradas de desprecio sobre ella y estuvo a punto de vociferar, pero Neji llegó a tiempo para tomarla de la mano y alejarla con rumbo a los fuegos artificiales.

–¡Esos atrevidos…!

–Hinata –la silenció-. Por todos los Kamis, ¿qué tanto te cuesta recordar que en este momento no eres más la heredera de todo el Imperio del Este?

Él no podía ver sus ojos, pero tenía el ceño fruncido mientras parpadeaba. Sin decir palabra, Neji se agachó y tomó un puñado de paja del suelo y se lo dio a Hinata, que lo recibió confundida.

–¿Y esto…?

–Eres paja –sentenció-. Tú y yo no somos más que paja para los demás. Paja que está en el suelo y no se merece la más mínima gentileza de nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Pensativa, Hinata se levantó un poco la tela que se cernía sobre dos tercios de su cara para poder ver a Neji a los ojos, pero éste volvió a colocársela.

–¡Neji! –reclamó.

La silenció con un sonido y puso atención a sus espaldas, donde toda la gente calló y hasta la música se detuvo. El castaño temió que hubieran escuchado a su prima, pero para su completo alivio, cuando todos se levantaron de la hierba, fue porque alguien había anunciado que los fuegos artificiales estaban a punto de comenzar. La gente pasó a su lado y una mujer especialmente grosera, le propinó un codazo en la espalda que lo hizo doblarse de dolor. Hinata se acercó y curó el golpe con su chakra verde y luego le sonrió acomodando su brazo en el suyo y empezando a caminar.

Las personas se dispersaron de nuevo en un claro del bosque y los mismos músicos comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos de nuevo. El primer cohete fue lanzado y se deshizo en una explosión anaranjada que arrancó un sonido de admiración a la multitud.

Hinata se llevó ambas manos al pecho con su brazo aún entrelazado con el de Neji, pero él ni se inmutó, estaba igual de extasiado con el espectáculo que ella. Por largos minutos continuaron viendo al oscuro cielo, que por única vez en el año se pintaba de esos colores, y seguramente lo habrían seguido haciendo, pero la sensación de hambre se hizo presente. Hinata no dijo nada, considerando impropio hablarle de algo tan básico y vergonzoso a Neji, así que siguió absorta con las luces. Sin embargo, Neji se giró a verla, y aunque no lo había planeado, se mantuvo observando un largo rato los fuegos artificiales reflejados en los blancos iris de la Hyuuga. Hinata lo notó y alejó el rostro con un tono carmín en sus mejillas, tal como el castaño, que se reprochaba por su propio comportamiento.

–Deberíamos conseguir algo de comida –dijo una vez más tranquilo.

–D-de acuerdo –murmuró ella y comenzó a seguirlo hasta un puesto, pero no tardó en asirlo del brazo-. N-Neji… Recuerda que no tenemos dinero… –musitó.

El Hyuuga bufó y negó con la cabeza.

–¿Entonces qué haremos? –preguntó-. ¿Regresar a la fortaleza?

–¡Por favor no! –rogó ella-. Debe haber otra forma.

Se quedaron en silencio, tratando de encontrar alguna opción.

–¿Robar? –musitó él y Hinata negó enérgicamente-. ¿Acaso prefieres mendigar?

La ojiblanca bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio: Nunca había robado en su vida; no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Eso iba en contra de los valores inculcados por el templo Shinto. Por otro lado, si lo hacía sólo debería rezar y hacer ofrendas lujosas por un tiempo, lo cual era mil veces preferible antes que agitar su mano y pedir un trozo de comida ya mordido. Movió la cabeza disgustada. No podría hacerlo jamás, aún cuando su vida dependiera de ello, su ego no lo soportaría.

Sintiéndose deshonrada por siquiera pensar en robar, no se atrevió a repetirlo para hacerle saber a Neji que estaba de acuerdo. Le dedicó una larga mirada lastimera y luego asintió. El castaño la imitó no sin antes poner sus manos sobre sus hombros y acercar su rostro al de ella. Hinata ensanchó sus blancos ojos y sintió subírsele los colores al rostro: Creyó que la besaría, más no fue así, simplemente se aproximó para indicarle en voz baja que lo siguiera con cautela y se mantuviera en las sombras, él hurtaría lo que pudiera y entonces ella lo seguiría sin hacer ruido.

Hinata lo vio poner al menos cuatro metros entre los dos y empezó a caminar. Él se acercó a uno de los pocos puestos, mismo que era atendido por una mujer de mediana edad que no encontraba cómo partirse en dos para atender a todos sus clientes. Neji no hizo la gran cosa, sólo estiró la mano y tomó algo sin que nadie se diera cuenta; tanto así, que incluso se permitió tomar varios artículos. Se alejó de inmediato y Hinata corrió tras él, conduciéndolo lejos del claro del bosque donde todos estaban. Ya entre los árboles, la risa de Hinata se escuchó mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo al lado de Neji, que se encontraba exponiendo sus trofeos: Dos panes, tres manzanas y algunos dangos.

Hinata reía con moderación y Neji sonreía de medio lado. No lo dijeron entonces, pero se sentía como en los tiempos de antaño, cuando hacían travesuras juntos. Hinata cambió su risa por un gesto felizmente sereno y tomó uno de los panes, partiéndolo con sus manos y llevándose un trozo a la boca mientras Neji hacía lo propio con una manzana.

–Extrañaba esto –soltó tranquila.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Neji.

–Comer a tu lado –explicó-. Claro que –amplió su sonrisa-, la última vez que lo hicimos, era de día y teníamos nueve años.

Neji sonrió de nuevo e hizo saltar la fruta en su mano.

–Y no teníamos una vista así –agregó y Hinata asintió.

Continuaron mirando fijamente al firmamento, acompañados por el silencio extrañamente cómodo que se había formado entre los dos. Neji se reclamaba así mismo por estar ahí con Hinata, cuando se suponía que la razón por la que había aceptado acompañar a su padre al Imperio del Este era para sacársela del corazón de una vez por todas. Miró el sereno rostro de la ojiblanca por el rabillo del ojo y tuvo deseos de poner su cabeza en su hombro y envolverla en sus brazos: La perdería pronto, y ella misma no lo sabía.

Sintiendo una paz que no creía volvería a experimentar jamás, Hinata interrumpió los pensamientos de Neji.

–¿Sabías que todas las mujeres de nuestra familia han sido sacerdotisas? –preguntó.

–No –contestó él.

–¿Te gustaría saber por qué? –Neji se encogió de hombros-. Porque nosotras, las sacerdotisas, somos las hijas vírgenes de la Luna –soltó-. Nuestros antepasados al enterarse de esto, decidieron que las mujeres Hyuuga debían ser sacerdotisas para agradecer a la Luna por los hermosos ojos blancos poseyentes del Byakugan que nos otorgó.

–¿Hablas en serio? –inquirió.

–¡Es cierto! –exclamó Hinata golpeándole en el hombro.

Neji se giró a mirarla.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella, sonriendo.

Él alejó la mirada con una leve sonrisa.

–Nada.

La heredera negó por lo bajo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y después tornó la mirada al cielo otra vez. Neji la imitó; ninguno se atrevía a abandonar el espectáculo, pero también tenían hambre, así que siguieron consumiendo lo que el muchacho había conseguido y estaba esparcido en la hierba. Cada quien consumió lo que había tomado, y no siendo esto suficiente, buscaron a tientas algo más.

Sus manos se encontraron y poco tiempo después, también lo hicieron sus miradas. Ninguno tenía la certeza de lo que pasaría, sencillamente se quedaron quietos, hundidos en un profundo silencio interrumpido solamente por el estallido de los fuegos artificiales y desgraciadamente, de una chillante voz.

–¡Ustedes! ¿Qué creen que hacen?

El par se giró, soltándose las manos y enfocaron tras las sombras de sus capuchas, a cuatro hombres tan andrajosos como ellos, pero sucios y desarreglados: indigentes reales, y no parecían muy amigables.

Se acercaron y uno empezó a devorar uno de los panes.

–¡Deja eso! ¡Nos pertenece! –gritó Hinata.

Los pordioseros la miraron.

–¿Disculpa? –dijo uno-. Aquí nada le pertenece a nadie. Gente como nosotros estamos solos en este mundo y no nos queda más que apoyarnos entre nosotros.

–¡Oigan! –interrumpió otro-. Ustedes son nuevos por aquí. Nunca los había visto antes.

–Ciertamente –contestó Neji-. Ahora si nos disculpan –dijo tomando de la mano a Hinata.

–¡Alto ahí! –ordenó uno-. Niña, ¿qué tienes ahí?

Hinata se aferró del dije de sol que le había regalado su padre, preguntándose cómo era que se había asomado entre todas sus capas de ropa.

–¡Dámelo!

–¡No! ¡A mí!

Los cuatro hombres se abalanzaron sobre la diminuta figura de Hinata y Neji interfirió poniéndose frente a ella de forma protectora. Ella permaneció quieta mientras que Neji les hacía frente a cada uno de ellos. Hinata estaba atónita, ya que nunca habría imaginado que hubiera gente así en el Imperio de su padre. Todavía no salía de su asombro cuando sintió a alguien jalarla de la capucha. No se giró, pero sentía cómo su atacante intentaba arrancarle el collar del cuello a través de su cabello.

–¡N-Neji! –gritó.

El susodicho se giró y asestó un golpe a quien quiera que estuviera atacándola. Hinata se colocó de nuevo la capucha y se volvió, siendo lo primero que vio, a Neji golpeando al pordiosero en el suelo; luego levantó el rostro y vio a dos de los mismos hombres que la habían atacado ponerse en pie y correr de vuelta al claro donde todos estaban.

–Vámonos de aquí –sentenció él tomándola de la mano y comenzando a correr.

Hinata sujetó la mano que mantenía cautiva la suya, aún sintiendo el miedo dentro de ella. Llevaba la mano en la frente para asegurarse de que la tela no se resbalara por el movimiento, cuando Neji se detuvo a la mitad del claro donde originalmente habían estado.

–Neji… –susurró Hinata-. No debiste golpearlos –articuló entre respiraciones-. Pudimos haber huido desde el principio.

Él le dedicó una mirada rápida, luego vio por donde acababan de llegar y retornó a sus ojos sonriendo levemente.

–Prometimos protegernos, ¿recuerdas?

Hinata sonrió también: Los buenos tiempos de su niñez juntos parecían volver poco a poco. Apenas comenzaban a respirar con calma, cuando vieron a dos guardias acercarse rápidamente a ellos y acompañados por uno de los mendigos de antes.

–¡Ellos son los revoltosos! ¡Captúrenlos! –gritaba apuntándolos-. ¡Él fue el que golpeó a mis compañeros! ¡Ah! ¡Y la chica también! ¡Tiene un collar robado en su cuello!

Hinata miró a Neji y él volvió a correr, sabiendo que los guardias no tardarían en identificarlos. Corrieron un buen rato, dando vueltas por el bosque para perder a los guardias. Se detuvieron sólo cuando encontraron una pared de piedras incompleta a la mitad de la nada; estaba casi destruida. Ambos se recargaron en ella, Neji agachándose ligeramente, y escucharon un estallido más.

La Hyuuga apuntó al firmamento, que estaba adornado con tres explosiones rojas, pero después se le unieron una amarilla, una azul, una blanca y un sinnúmero más. Seguían tomados de la mano y sus respiraciones apenas empezaban a normalizarse. Absortos en el fenómeno, Hinata tuvo la ocurrencia de pedir un deseo: Pidió con todas sus fuerzas descubrir qué era eso que sentía por Neji, eso que hacía saltar algo en su interior, que hacía que un nerviosismo la abordara y que día y noche se sintiera bajo un hechizo invencible.

Esforzándose por ver los fuegos artificiales desde su posición tan alejada, a Neji se le escabulló su capucha y terminó en su cuello. Todavía no había hecho amago de ponérsela, cuando Hinata se puso frente a él y se la colocó con lentitud, extendiéndola a la perfección sobre su frente y luego bajando sus manos hasta el inicio de sus hombros con la vista fija en sus labios. Neji la miró y ella no hizo nada, porque ella realmente quería que él la besara, más que para quitarse la culpa del beso de Sasuke, para sentir de nuevo su contacto y reafirmar ese presentimiento que le decía que Neji estaba igual de confundido que ella con respecto a lo que les pasaba a los dos cuando estaban cerca.

El ojiblanco se quitó la capucha con violencia y Hinata retrocedió un paso, sin embargo, él la tomó de los hombros y la puso contra la pared, colocando después sus brazos a los costados de su rostro. Hinata puso sus manos en sus fornidos hombros, y aunque también quiso quitarse su capucha, Neji se lo impidió. Como pudo, buscó sus ojos, y vio que su mirada tenía el mismo brillo anhelante que la de ella.

Lo vio acercarse y notó el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo al tiempo que sus labios tocaron los suyos. La ojiblanca sintió que su alma se elevaba incluso más alto que los fuegos artificiales que observaban y sintió el mismo cúmulo de emociones que la vez anterior y cada milímetro de piel erizado con su contacto.

Mientras que ella estaba perdida en la calidez que recibía, Neji se convencía de que nada existía en el mundo con un sabor tan dulce e incomparable como el de los rosados y jugosos labios de la ojiblanca, que con insistencia estaba haciendo suyos.

El beso les quitó el aliento a los dos, pero tan pronto lo recuperaron Neji volvió a cubrir sus dulces labios. Hinata no se quejó, pero sintió un sabor diferente que la vez pasada: Ese contacto se sentía desesperado y con angustia inscrita.

–¡Ustedes! ¡Identifíquense!

Hinata abrió los ojos asustada y Neji se alejó, terminando así con el beso. Se colocó de vuelta la capucha y se dio la vuelta, agradeciendo que los cuatro guardias que venían en su búsqueda, lo hicieran desde atrás, por lo que no habían visto lo que él y la heredera estaban haciendo.

Pronto estuvieron a dos pasos de ellos empuñando sus katanas.

–¡He dicho que se identifiquen! –repitió uno.

Neji y Hinata intercambiaron una mirada resignada y entonces descubrieron su rostro. Los cuatro guardias bajaron sus armas y los reverenciaron de inmediato.

–Hinata-sama, Neji-sama… –exclamó el mayor de ellos.

Los cuatro guardias se miraron con incredulidad y sólo el mayor se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

–Debemos llevarlos de inmediato bajo la jurisprudencia del Emperador.

* * *

.

.

El horizonte estaba despejado y la luna, con su luz deslavazada, alumbraba el camino del carruaje. Hinata y Neji estaban dentro del transporte con un guardia entre ellos y con tres más enfrente. El balanceo del carruaje y el sonido de los pasos de los caballos contra las piedras habían empezado a arrullar a los guardianes, más no a los herederos de distintos Imperios. La ojiblanca vio por el rabillo del ojo a su primo, que con una mano extendida en el marco de la ventana, tenía la vista perdida en los espesos bosques que los acercaban cada vez más a la fortaleza.

Hinata suspiró con pesar. Lo hizo casi en silencio, pero todos la escucharon. Todavía no entendía en qué momento su mentalidad se había trastornado lo suficiente como para hacerla dudar de su educación inculcada desde la cuna y hacerla creer que no pasaría nada si ponía primero sus deseos antes que su deber.

Miró sus ropas andrajosas y recargó su cabeza en la pared del transporte, asustada ante la idea de que escucharía un regaño por parte de su padre por primera vez en su vida. Pronto el carruaje estuvo frente a los portones rojos de la fortaleza, y tras ser abiertas las puertas de par en par por los adormilados sirvientes, el carro dio vuelta a la fuente y se detuvo justo frente a las escaleras, donde en lo alto se erguía la figura poderosa de su padre.

Descendieron del carruaje todos menos Hinata, petrificada por lo que se cernía sobre ella. Abajo, Neji la buscó con la mirada, y al volverse y encontrarla inmóvil en una de las esquinas del carruaje, subió uno de los escalones y extendió su mano cálida a la hermosa chica, cuyos ojos temerosos brillaban en esa oscuridad y cuyo cabello índigo brindaba resplandores azules por la luz de luna. Ella lucía más pálida que nunca. Cuando Hinata aceptó su mano y le brindó la suya, bajó del transporte con Neji como único sustento, percibiendo él sus mínimos temblores.

Ambos levantaron la mirada y vieron a los cuatro guardias desplegados a ambos lados, guiando sus pasos hacia las escaleras, donde el mismísimo Emperador, resguardado por seis guardias, escuchaba el reporte de parte del gendarme que los había descubierto. Con lentitud fúnebre, el par de jóvenes de mirada clara avanzaron hasta el patriarca y lo reverenciaron.

–Los hemos encontrado en el festival del Kami de la lluvia, Mi Señor. En un principio se resistieron, pero fue cuestión…

Hiashi levantó su mano, silenciándolo, y un guardia de la fortaleza colocó su lanza frente al gendarme, haciéndolo callar.

–Que ni se les ocurra decir que mi hija y mi sobrino estuvieron por ahí.

El Emperador lo despidió sin siquiera haberlo mirado y le dio la espalda a los jóvenes para caminar hacia su despacho seguido por el par. Un sirviente cerró la puerta y Hinata y Neji se acuclillaron de inmediato. El patriarca los miraba con los ojos enrojecidos de tristeza y enojo.

–¿Una vez más, Hinata? –Inició de pie frente a ella-. ¿Insistes en salir de la fortaleza a hurtadillas y sin mi autorización?

La Hyuuga inclinó aún más su rostro, incapaz de hablar.

–Desde pequeña te he dado lo mejor que he podido; te he dado toda la independencia que me haz pedido, simplemente aclarándote los límites de tu libertad, ¿y así me lo agradeces? –respiró-. Nunca te habías comportado de esta manera, Hinata. Dime, ¿hay algo de lo que no estés satisfecha? ¿Acaso hay algún detonante en específico? –miró las nucas de los jóvenes alternadamente-. Neji, sobrino mío –continuó delante del susodicho-. Tú posees un sentido de suspicacia y responsabilidad incomparables, mismas que he alabado desde siempre… ¡Por eso me cuesta tanto trabajo asimilar este atrevimiento! ¡Esta violación a los pactos implícitos de nuestros lazos familiares! –respiró profundo para tranquilizarse-. Debiste persuadirla –retomó con voz ronca-, ¡ella menos que nadie debía estar ahí!

El señor de los territorios del Este se llevó la mano a la cabeza, frustrado y negando sin cesar. Lo demás era silencio, sin embargo, Hiashi se giró y movió su mano libre para sorpresa del par.

–Explíquense si así lo desean –exclamó.

Neji miró a Hinata a un lado suyo y la vio encoger los labios sin saber qué hacer para evitar un castigo que ella misma sabía que merecía.

"_Otou-san siempre me dice que esa festividad está reservada para el pueblo y que a lo máximo que yo puedo aspirar a participar, es en el Gran Fuego de Lluvia de Luna…" _–recordó, y supo de inmediato que ella pensaba en lo mismo.

El ojiblanco miró sus manos sobre el tatami, y llenándose de valor, dijo:

–Fue todo por mi causa, Tío, yo empujé a Hinata hasta ese lugar.

El Emperador se volvió y lo contempló sin habla, no habiendo esperado una confesión así.

–¿Es… eso cierto? –repuso.

–No –respondió Hinata en un suspiro-. Neji, lo menos que merezco ahora es que mientas por mí –levantó el rostro hacia su padre, pero no así su mirada-. Todo ha sido por mi causa, padre. Yo lo he ideado todo –pestañó temiendo el regaño-. S-si no me cree… Tan sólo recuerde las veces que le pedí permiso para asistir.

Hiashi ensanchó sus ojos y luego se frotó el rostro con sus manos. Estaba desesperado y notablemente confundido al tener que reprender por primera vez en dieciséis años de padre a una de sus hijas. Cuando pareció recuperar el aliento, su voz era grave y fracturada.

–¿Qué te está pasando, Hinata? –Preguntó con una acidez que lastimó a la ojiblanca-. ¡Es decir, mira tu ropa! ¡Vestida como pordiosera con tal de salirte con la tuya! –Empezó a caminar en círculos-. ¡La heredera de los territorios del Este! ¡La fuerte Miko Hinata Hyuuga, comiendo y conviviendo con los que no son nada! –Dio un golpe a su escritorio-. Dime Hinata, ¿qué te ha motivado? ¿Qué fue eso que te impulsó a desobedecerme y a arrastrar contigo a tu primo?

Hinata tragó saliva con dificultad y respiró con nerviosismo antes de poder hablar sin que se le rompiera la voz por las lágrimas.

–Yo realmente tenía ganas de asistir al festival plebeyo –contestó-. Pensé… que como no quería una guardia de treinta hombres conmigo, sería más conveniente pedirle a Neji que me acompañara; así él me defendería.

El castaño la miró sorprendido y al verla a ella tan meditabunda en lo que decía y con los ojos fijos en el piso, él también agachó el rostro, dejando que su largo cabello cubriera sus ojos, y haciendo de sus palmas abiertas dos puños: Súbitamente se sentía furioso consigo mismo. Todo por dejarse creer a sí mismo que Hinata podía sentir algo más por él, cuando en realidad ella seguía tan interesada en hacer y conseguir todo lo que se le venía en gana, que lo había utilizado a él como si de un peón más se tratara.

Todavía no acababa de reclamarse, cuando notó la vista fija de Hiashi en él. Lo miró en un reflejo involuntario, pero casi a la misma velocidad volvió a reverenciarlo.

–¿De manera que te haz dejado convencer por un drama barato de mi hija? –exigió saber Hiashi con un tono de voz más alto.

Neji frunció el ceño. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos a mitad de un regaño y ahora no sabía cómo contestar a tan agresiva pregunta.

–Otou-san, deje a Neji fuera de esto –ordenó Hinata y el par de varones se volvió a verla-. Además Otou-san, Neji y yo no hemos hecho nada malo. Sencillamente hicimos… –dudó-. Una especie de travesura, en recuerdo de las que hacíamos cuando éramos niños.

Hiashi caminó hasta ella con aires desafiantes y tomó una hoja de papel del escritorio que estaba frente a ellos.

–¿Travesura, dices? ¡Mira esto! –Le mostró la hoja con el símbolo de su élite dibujado a carboncillo-. No eres más una niña, Hinata, ¡eres la heredera del Imperio entero! ¡Asume tu lugar y tus responsabilidades! ¡Debes hacerte respetar por todos desde el principio! ¡¿Crees que eso se logra hiendo a brincotear con los aldeanos? –vociferó-. ¡¿Acaso me ves a mí haciéndolo?

Hinata negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Había empezado a respirar con violencia para retener las lágrimas que insistían en brotar de su blanca mirada.

–¡Y tú Neji! –El susodicho movió la cabeza-. ¡Hazme un favor a mí, a mi hija y a ti mismo, y no me hagas pensar en cosas que no son!

El hombre soltó un sonido de furia tras el cual se tranquilizó un poco, y con la espalda vuelta hacia ellos, dijo:

–Lo mejor será… –se aclaró la garganta-. Que no vuelva a enterarme de que ustedes están por ahí juntos, ¿entienden? –ambos asintieron-. Retírense –los dos se pusieron de pie al instante, y lo reverenciaron en despedida-. Hinata…

La heredera se giró y notó que la mirada de su padre estaba tan triste como la de ella.

–…Me haz decepcionado.

Entonces se dio la vuelta, dolido, y Hinata perdió la capacidad de moverse. Se quedó ahí, de pie, con la voz y la mirada rota. Sintió un líquido caliente gritar por salir de sus ojos y algo muy dentro de su ser fracturarse.

"_Me haz decepcionado"_

Neji la tomó del brazo acto seguido y salieron por la puerta, Hinata deshecha, al borde del llanto, y él estoico y con una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Se quedaron parados delante de la habitación, incapaces de moverse o de pensar. La ojiblanca consiguió normalizar su respiración y tragarse el nudo pastoso que sentía en la garganta, acabando así también con las lágrimas. El nerviosismo tardó un poco más en pasar, pero cuando su cuerpo dejó de agitarse, tuvo la habilidad suficiente para intentar hablarle de algo a su primo. A duras penas había dicho su nombre cuando él negó con la cabeza y la abandonó en la oscuridad del corredor. Hinata giró sobre sus talones, y aunque no pudo distinguir su figura alejándose, se sintió completamente desolada pocos segundos después.

Hinata se llevó las manos al pecho y suspiró con pensar al sentir las lágrimas aglomerársele nuevamente en los ojos. Por primera vez en su vida había decepcionado a su padre y el sentimiento de culpa era insoportable: Era como si su corazón se hubiera encogido y no tuviera remedio.

La primera lágrima escapó y ella sonrió con amargura. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había llorado, y aunque en ese momento no se le ocurriera cómo, definitivamente recompensaría a su padre por su falta. Luego pensó en Neji y en el hecho de que una vez más, él estaba molesto con ella sin decirle la razón.

* * *

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, al parecer bajo la ignorancia de la mayoría de los presentes sobre el suceso de la noche anterior, la familia y los invitados de Hiashi Hyuuga se encontraban en el exquisito balcón del último piso de la fortaleza, disfrutando de la comida preparada por manos expertas, y también de la vista.

La comida discurría casi en completo silencio. Tres de las siete personas que se encontraban en el comedor, apenas levantaban la mirada de sus platos para cruzarlas con los demás. Cada uno metido en su propio mundo. Hizashi, harto de la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente intentó romper el silencio numerosas e infructuosas veces, aún cuando lo correcto era que quien lo hiciera fuera el Emperador, más éste estaba perdido en sus asuntos y no parecía estar de muy buen humor.

No estando dispuesto a resignarse, quiso intentar por última vez.

–Hanabi, desde hace días que llegaste y no se te ha presentado la ocasión de contarnos sobre ti –dijo.

–En realidad no hay mucho que contar, tío –respondió poniendo los palillos en la mesa y alejando el plato del cual había comido.

–¡Bueno! Pero si seguro te alegró ver a tu familia tras tanto tiempo. Te fuiste bastante pequeña, ¿no?

–A los seis años. Mi padre se encargó de enviarme a un lugar donde me inculcaron con ahínco el amor al templo.

Hizashi se cruzó de brazos contento y volteó a ver a su hermano, más éste seguía sin prestar atención a lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Los demás escuchaban la plática que sostenían, unos con mayor atención y unos con menos. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a participar.

–¿Eso significa que estás considerando seriamente la posibilidad de dedicar tu vida al sacerdocio?

Todos se giraron a ver a Fugaku, el Señor del Norte, que no solía hablar por que sí.

–Pues sí, podría decirse –contestó una Hanabi pensativa.

Una risa ahogada llamó la atención de los presentes. Antes de enfocar a la fuente de sonido, Hinata ya sabía de quien se trataba.

Sasuke Uchiha tuvo sobre él al unísono seis miradas, cinco blancas y una tan oscura como la suya y que lo veía petrificado, asustado de que mostrara su verdadera personalidad y los avances que habían hecho frente al Emperador Hyuuga del Este se vinieran abajo.

–¿Qué es lo que le causa tanta risa, Sasuke-san? –interrogó Hanabi, molesta.

El Uchiha levantó su mirada del plato y en vez de ver a su interlocutora, buscó a Hinata, que en ese instante clavó la mirada en su regazo y bajó los palillos como en medio de un transe.

–¡Lo sabía! –Pensaba para sus adentros-. ¡Sasuke no ha cambiado!

Entonces el Uchiha se maldijo a sí mismo y miró a Hanabi, que seguía esperando una respuesta.

–Nada, nada… –repuso llevándose otro bocado a la boca y con una sonrisa de sorna aún dibujada en sus labios.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, reincorporando todo el ambiente que Hizashi y Hanabi habían conseguido, a lo incómodo. Hizashi suspiró, vencido por fin, y Hanabi despegó con lentitud su blanca mirada de la figura del pelinegro frente a ella. Respiró con calma mientras escuchaba los palillos de los presentes moverse dentro de los platos de cerámica y una vez retornado su buen humor, se dirigió a su hermana, que sentada a un lado de ella, estaba a punto de ser engullida por su aura de tristeza.

–Onee-san, ¿lista para cabalgar?

Hinata dio un respingo en su lugar y levantó la vista sorprendida: Lo había olvidado.

–No irá –sentenció Hiashi desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Hanabi trasladó su mirada a la figura de su padre.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

La pequeña todavía no recibía su respuesta cuando vio a su padre mirar a Hinata y que ella bajara cohibida la cabeza de inmediato.

–¿La haz castigado? –Inquirió entonces-. ¡Otou-san! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Ella lo ha prometido!

Hiashi la miró con severidad y la niña calló cruzándose de brazos. Lo incómodo de la situación pareció multiplicarse por diez cuando Hanabi volvió a hablar.

–Un padre debe enseñar a sus hijas a asumir compromisos, pero aún más importante, debe enseñarlas a cumplirlos –miró de vuelta a su padre-. Empeñar la palabra es lo más sagrado y único que tiene el hombre para hacerse valer.

Los presentes detuvieron sus palillos en el aire. Hubo duelo de miradas y después de un suspiro largo y frustrado por parte del Emperador, las palabras anheladas por la pequeña niña salieron de sus labios. Hanabi desocupó su lugar y corrió a abrazar a su padre murmurando cientos de "gracias"; después tomó la mano de su hermana y la de su desprevenido primo y los sacó casi arrastrando de la habitación.

Fugaku Uchiha no tardó en lanzarle una mirada al Emperador.

–¿Pasa algo, Fugaku? –preguntó Hizashi.

El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos y respondió viendo a Hiashi.

–Es sólo que… pensé que hoy sería el día en que daríamos a conocer la noticia.

Hizashi miró a su hermano, confundido por las palabras del Uchiha, y éste carraspeó.

–Discúlpame, lo he olvidado –apartó su plato-. En este momento me encargaré de eso.

* * *

.

.

Muchos pisos más abajo, Neji y Hinata estaban sumidos en un profundo silencio en espera de Hanabi. El semblante de Neji era frío, aún cuando en su interior estuviera librando una batalla intensa, que como siempre, giraba en torno a Hinata. Ella era la que lo enloquecía, quien le daba alas con sus miradas y después se las arrebataba a medio vuelo, dejándolo precipitarse al vacío. La sintió mirarlo y aún así no hizo amago por hablar con ella. Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, porque muy en su interior presentía el final de todo. Él sabía que la perdería pronto y para siempre, y que más que estarse dedicando a enojarse con ella, lo que debía hacer era procurarla y ponerla al tanto de sus sentimientos, aún cuando no fueran correspondidos y sólo sirvieran para aumentarle el ego a la mujer. El Hyuuga sonrió de lado. Nunca se hubiera creído escuchar hablar así a él mismo, cuando en un principio su plan era lastimarla para arrancarla de raíz de su vida.

A unos metros de él, Hinata permanecía quieta, asustada de hablarle y ver su mirada penetrante fija en ella. Sin embargo, su deber era hacerlo, ya que no se permitiría salir de esa caballeriza sin haberle aclarado a Neji la mentira que había utilizado la noche anterior para salvarlo a él de las reprimendas de su padre.

Se acercó con cautela hasta él, y aunque el crujido de la paja la delató, el ojiblanco estaba demasiado pensativo como para notarla. Lo supo por el leve estremecimiento que tuvo cuando puso su mano sobre su hombro. Él se giró en el momento y quedaron frente a frente.

–Neji… yo…

La voz de su hermana acercándose la asustó y la hizo correr de vuelta a su caballo. Neji no le despegó la mirada, sólo negó por lo bajo. Hanabi apareció vestida igual que Hinata, después de todo, el uniforme de una aprendiza y de una Miko, era el mismo. Llegó sonriente y sin sentir la tensión en el ambiente montó su caballo, viendo pronto a su hermana y primo imitarla.

–¿Me han esperado largo rato? –preguntó y ellos negaron-. ¡Pues bien! ¿A dónde deberíamos ir?

–Quizás al campo de flores –exclamó Hinata.

Hanabi miró a su primo, y al no ver ninguna objeción hizo andar su caballo. Neji y Hinata agitaron sus riendas y la siguieron en completo silencio.

No habían avanzado la gran cosa cuando un exhausto sirviente salió corriendo de las caballerizas en un intento de darles alcance.

–¡Hinata-sama! ¡Hinata-sama! –gritaba ya sin aliento. La Hyuuga detuvo su marcha y esperó a tener al hombre frente a ella-. Hinata-sama… El Emperador… Quiere verla.

–Pero si apenas me disponía a acompañar a mi hermana y a Neji en un paseo.

–Efectivamente, Hinata-sama, pero… El Emperador solicita su presencia de inmediato en el salón principal.

A unos metros de distancia, sus dos familiares la miraban desesperados por marcharse.

–Mi padre me necesita –dijo-, los alcanzaré en cuanto pueda.

El par se encogió de hombros, y bajo la mirada desconfiada de Neji, la ojiblanca volvió a las caballerizas, y tras dejar su caballo al sirviente en turno, entró a la fortaleza, sintiendo que algo no andaba bien, ya que el salón principal era en el que su padre siempre hablaba a puerta cerrada para hacer negociaciones con señores feudales importantes o al menos antes del incidente, con Fugaku Uchiha. Ella nunca había sido requerida para presenciar ninguna transacción, y le extrañaba que justo ahora su padre decidiera enseñarla a incursionar en los negocios.

Caminó con calma mientras contemplaba los detalles de la fortaleza: dragones subiendo en espiral las escaleras, estatuas de bronce a cada lado de los pasillos y murales pulcramente pintados con los rostros de cada miembro de la dinastía Hyuuga. Se encontraba relativamente tranquila, con el corazón aún dolido por la decepción de su padre y el trato frío de Neji.

En menos de lo que había pensado ya estaba frente a las puertas de metal rojo tras la cual se encontraría su padre, el Emperador. Las puertas se abrieron para ella, y antes de que Hinata entrara a la inmensa sala, un hombre de gran voz la anunció.

Ella entró y vio sentados en la mesa de té al emperador Fugaku y a Sasuke de un lado, y del otro a su padre y un cojín vacío que ella pasó a ocupar tras reverenciar a los presentes.

–¿Me haz llamado, Otou-san?

Él asintió.

–Es hora de revelarte cuál es ese suceso trascendental del que te hablé días atrás.

.

.

.


	7. ¿Qué es lo que en verdad sientes?

**¡Personas del mundo! Ay, sé que actualicé por última vez hace como... ¿un año, dos años? Lo siento... Es sólo que la escuela se puso pesadísima, y sólo ahora que estoy de vacaciones pude encontrar tiempo para mis amados Neji y Hinata. Y bueno, a decir verdad tuve un momento largo de duelo por la muerte en el anime de mi hermoso Neji (Masashi... cuánto te odio!) Total, odio dejar las historias inconclusas, y heme aquí! Espero que no me guarden rencor, porque me encantaría ver un review de algún usuario (o no usuario :P) que haya leído esta historia desde el principio!**

**Y bueno, los personajes y sus contextos y tooodo pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (cuánto lo odio...)**

**Bueno, los dejo y espero no haber perdido ese "toque" para escribir!**

* * *

Neji no podía evitar sentirse invadido por la imagen de Hanabi a unos cuantos pasos de él, recogiendo flores con la misma avidez con la que Hinata solía hacerlo cuando tenía su edad. Habían pasado varios años, y cada día de cada uno de esos años, Neji soñaba con recibir noticias de Hinata, de _su_ Hinata, la niña que había conocido un verano y cuyo recuerdo le perseguía constantemente; y el día que su padre le anunció que viajarían de nuevo a los territorios del Este para ver a Hiashi y a su heredera, el corazón del ojiblanco latió con fuerza y a poco estuvo de brincarle del pecho… Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que la puñalada que significó la explicación de su padre para la visita, le hirió tan profundamente.

-¡Neji-nii-san!

El joven se giró al instante, temiendo que su prima menor estuviera en peligro, pero fue grande su alivio cuando la vio acercarse con los brazos atiborrados de flores y las mejillas sucias de polen.

-¡Ahí viene Onee-san! –Anunció, mientras señalaba la figura que se aproximaba a caballo-. Por favor no la reprendas por haber tardado tanto –pidió, pero él sólo bufó como respuesta.

El caballo se detuvo junto a ellos y el ágil jinete descendió de inmediato de él. Neji no la miró de inmediato, queriendo transmitirle su latente enojo por lo acontecido días atrás, pero no pudo evitar espiarla de soslayo, aturdiéndose así al ver un deje de tristeza reflejándose en los ojos de la peliazul, mismo que se borró casi de inmediato.

-Onee-san –se apresuró Hanabi-, ¿todo bien? ¿Para qué te ha llamado Otou-san?

Hinata titubeó un poco. Ella hubiera preferido evadir el tema, pero sabía que no podía ganar nada intentando ocultar la noticia, ya que al parecer todos en los territorios del Este, excepto ella misma, sabían lo que acontecería entre los territorios del Este y los del Norte, entre los Hyuuga y los Uchiha.

La heredera suspiró con pesar y sonrió lo mejor que pudo, pero en su interior sus sentimientos eran un nudo que raspaba y lastimaba su pecho.

-Hanabi, Otou-san me ha llamado p-porque… -dijo en un hilo de voz, pero de inmediato se aclaró la garganta-. Otou-san me ha puesto al tanto de mi compromiso con Uchiha Sasuke –sentenció-. Nos uniremos en matrimonio dentro de… de unas semanas.

Las palabras de la mujer tensaron el ambiente y los presentes quedaron atónitos. Neji torció las riendas de su caballo y sonrió con amargura. La niña no dijo nada, sólo abrió sus brazos y dejó caer el espeso racimo de flores al suelo.

–¡¿M-matrimonio?! –Repuso Hanabi-. ¡¿Tú?! Y… ¡¿Y con el hombre de ojos malvados?!

-¡Hanabi! No hables así de Uchiha-san –la reprendió su hermana-. Le debes respeto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque va a ser tu esposo? –replicó la niña, dolida.

Hinata ensanchó los ojos, molesta por el atrevimiento, pero no supo qué hacer o qué responder, por lo que se limitó a guardar silencio y asentir pesadamente con su cabeza

-Hablas como si ya hubieras digerido el asunto.

La heredera sintió erizársele la piel al escuchar la grave voz de su primo; él era la persona que menos esperaba le dirigiera la palabra en tal situación. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente, pero recuperó su carácter decidido rápidamente.

-¿De qué hablas? No hay nada que pensar al respecto. Fue una decisión tomada por mi padre y yo sólo la estoy acatando –respondió sin siquiera dudar.

-Tú… -murmuró Neji, y en un pestañeo tomó a Hinata de los hombros y la sacudió-. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así? –Hinata lo miró asustada-. Es como si fueras un títere… _"Él manda, yo obedezco"_ ¿Es en serio? ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que implica el matrimonio?! –La agitó de nuevo y ella no contestó-. ¡Significa entregar tu vida! ¡Es dedicarte a una persona, pasar el resto de tus días con ella! ¡¿Y acaso no sabes quién es Sasuke Uchiha?! –La mujer se soltó de un empujón y retrocedió, pero Neji la siguió-. Para él no vales nada… Eres un capricho que ha tenido toda su vida. Pero por fin lo logró, eres de su pertenencia ahora… ¡Tu vida a su lado será un infierno! Te humillará, te maltratará… ¡Ni siquiera te tomará en cuenta, porque sólo serás muestra de los alcances de su poder! ¡Imagínate tener como adorno a la heredera de los territorios del Este…! –los ojos de Hinata comenzaban a humedecerse y Neji sentía que cada palabra era ácido en su boca, pero no podía parar, tenía que hacerla saber lo que la esperaba-. ¡Él es un monstruo, y lo sabes! ¡Él te golpeó de pequeña, y cuando seas oficialmente propiedad suya no dudes que lo hará de nuevo!

-¡Te equivocas! –Gritó ella, desesperada por interrumpirlo-. ¡El padre de Sasuke lo enlistó en los servicios militares después de… _eso_! ¡Y ahora está completamente reformado!

-¡No te engañes, Hinata! –Respondió Neji con sorna-. Desde que lo viste supiste qué clase de persona era. Es un ególatra empedernido, ama la violencia, cree que las sacerdotisas son estúpidas, goza de humillar a las mujeres y de ir por ahí seduciéndolas. Piensa lo que pasará cuando seas su esposa… Sólo te encargarás de darle hijos tan monstruosos como él mismo.

Entonces el sonido de un golpe seco cortó el aire. El ojiblanco todavía tenía más que decir, pero la heredera no pudo soportarlo más y lo abofeteó. Neji se tocó la zona herida mientras veía a una Hinata jadeante y con los ojos llorosos frente a él.

-No te atrevas a decir más –advirtió Hinata, herida, furiosa… y triste.

Neji guardó silencio, y después de un breve silencio, esbozó una sonrisa amarga y subió a su caballo para decir:

-Todo lo que dije es cierto. Debías saberlo -y partió de ahí a todo galope, dejando a la sacerdotisa y a la aprendiz solas en el prado de flores.

Hanabi miró a su hermana mayor: los labios le temblaban, sus ojos estaban nebulosos y no dejaba de ver la dirección en la que Neji había desaparecido. Temiendo lo peor, la niña se acercó lentamente a su hermana para hablarle, pero ni eso pudo hacer, porque en cuanto Hinata perdió de vista al heredero de los territorios del Oeste, se arrepintió por un momento de lo que había hecho y rompió en llanto. Hanabi se le acercó rápidamente y la abrazó lo mejor que pudo, pero la heredera la rechazó y cayó de rodillas lamentándose.

-Onee-san… -la llamó la niña, y la volvió a abrazar-. No le hagas caso, no estaba pensando las cosas que decía…

-¡¿Cómo no las iba a pensar Hanabi?! –Exclamó su hermana con el rostro escondido en sus manos-. ¡Hasta parecía que gozaba con gritarme!

-No… No es eso… Es sólo que… -titubeó-. ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara ante una noticia así?

Hinata la miró entre las abundantes lágrimas, confundida por la pregunta.

-No lo sé… De cualquier manera –respondió-. Es decir, esta decisión es mía, a él no le afecta en nada.

-Ajá –repuso la niña-. ¿Acaso no sabes que Neji te ama?

La peliazul la miró largamente, se limpió las lágrimas y exclamó:

-¡_"Amar, amar"_! ¿De qué hablas? ¡¿De qué hablan todos?! –bufó-. Todos hablan de amor, pero nadie se toma la molestia de explicarme –la castaña la interrogó con la mirada-. Sí, Hanabi, nuestro padre me ha dicho que el amor es el cariño, pero con otro nombre –explicó-. ¡Por eso no entiendo por qué hacen tanto alboroto por un poco de cariño! Entiendo que Neji me tenga cariño porque soy su prima… ¡Pero actuar así…! ¡Es una locura!

Poco después rompió en renovados sollozos y su hermana menor alejó la mirada, más confundida que antes: _"¿Cariño y amor es lo mismo?"_ Pensó. Y tras cavilar mucho, se puso de pie y confrontó a su hermana.

-Onee-san, estás mal –Hinata la miró-. El amor no es lo mismo que cariño.

-Pero Otou-san…

-¡No Hinata! –Vociferó, consiguiendo la total atención de la heredera-. Yo trato de hablarte del amor que sólo un hombre y una mujer pueden sentir, ¿entiendes? Tú y yo sentimos cariño por nuestro padre, Neji siente cariño por su padre, pero él te ama a ti.

-Hanabi, ¿qué cosas estás diciendo?...

-¡La verdad!... ¡Por todos los Kamis, Onee-san! ¡Neji ha estado enamorado de ti desde que eran niños! ¡Incluso yo, que era pequeñísima, lo sabía!

Hinata negó con su cabeza.

-Basta ya, Hanabi, sólo me estas confundiendo –e hizo amago de levantarse, pero la niña la detuvo.

-¡Onee-san! Amar… Amar es la cosa más maravillosa de este mundo. Yo misma no lo he sentido, pero varias compañeras del templo sí, y me contaban –dijo emocionada-. Se siente como si… ¡Como si quisieras demasiado a una persona! Tu corazón late con fuerza cuando ves a esa persona, un relámpago se crea cuando te toca, cuando te mira te sonrojas y te pones nerviosa sin saber por qué… Te arreglas inconscientemente para él, siempre intentas estar bien con él, estar el máximo tiempo a su lado… Cuando te abraza te sientes en casa, ¡y cuando te besa…! ¡Sientes que tu alma se eleva hasta los confines del cielo!... Y preferirías morir cien veces antes que hacerle daño.

Hinata la miró y sonrió tristemente.

-Dices que Neji me ama –suspiró-, pero él acaba de hacerme mucho daño… ¡Mira este suelo, está húmedo por mis lágrimas!

Hanabi se revolvió el cabello.

-Onee-san, el matrimonio es el resultado del amor de dos personas… Y créeme, si tú amaras al Uchiha, Neji en persona te entregaría a él, aun cuando tuviera que dar la media vuelta y no volver a verte nunca más –Hinata negó lentamente-. Onee-san, Neji sólo quiere tu felicidad, por eso está tan molesto de que sigas a ciegas las órdenes de Otou-san sin importarte como repercuta en tu vida… Ahora te convirtió en un simple bien con el cual negociar, y a ti no te importa.

Hinata sintió las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos: quería gritarle a Hanabi como le había gritado a todas las personas que le habían dicho alguna vez que ella parecía no tener alma ni voluntad, que parecía no tener sueños ni aspiraciones en la vida mas que complacer a su padre… Que era como si ella fuera ajena a sí misma, porque siempre era propiedad de alguien más, primero de su padre, y en unos cuantos días… de Sasuke. Pero no pudo; sabía que lo que Hanabi decía no era con intención de lastimarla, sino para quitarle la venda de los ojos.

* * *

Estaba exhausto. Habían sido tres días de entrenar como loco, de pensar día y noche en ella y también de hacer todo lo humanamente posible por evadirla, pero desafortunadamente se topaba con ella en el comedor tres, o cuando podía, dos veces al día. Golpeó por última vez el aire, se quitó la parte superior de su vestimenta y se secó el sudor.

_"Si sigues así te desmayarás"_ le había dicho su padre, pero Neji no podía evitarlo; tan sólo ver la sombra de Hinata le provocaba remordimiento y tenía que correr al árbol más cercano para descargar su impotencia a golpes. No se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho días atrás, sino de cómo se lo había dicho: con odio, como si le escupiera las palabras.

Subió rápidamente a su aposento. Aunque sus piernas lo mataban y hubiera preferido subir a paso lento, el menos tiempo que estuviera fuera de su cuarto significaba una menor probabilidad de encontrarla en los pasillos. No se molestó en descansar, se dirigió directamente al baño, se duchó, vistió y recostó en la cama, con su largo cabello esparciéndose por la almohada. Inevitablemente pensó en ella, en Hinata. Ella era la única mujer que podía ocupar sus pensamientos. Recordó su cabello color de noche, su piel blanca y sus labios dulces, esos que había hecho suyos más de una vez.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo salir de su estupor.

-Neji –era su padre-. Saldremos de la fortaleza, ¿quieres venir?

-¿Salir? –Repitió, y sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta y se presentó ante su padre-. Vamos.

Hizashi parpadeó sorprendido por tanta disposición de su hijo, pero decidió no preguntar nada y caminó con él hasta la entrada de la fortaleza: Neji nunca le hubiera confesado que esa salida le caía perfecto para no tener que ver a su prima.

Llegaron a la entrada, pero tan pronto el ojiblanco vio al par de ojos negros y supo que los acompañaría en "el paseo", quiso dar media vuelta, pero Hizashi lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hasta el carruaje. En total eran cinco dentro del carro jalado por los caballos, todos hombres, tres Hyuuga y tres Uchiha. Neji se arrepintió de haber tomado parte en el viaje, porque no confiaba en poder controlarse ante la menor provocación del Uchiha, mismo que no tardó en romper el silencio que los rodeaba:

-Disculpe, Hiashi-sama –dijo el ojos de azabache dedicando una mirada fugaz al joven Hyuuga-, ¿por qué mi prometida no nos acompañó esta vez?

Neji se mordió la lengua y su padre le sujetó el hombro. _"Mi prometida"_ repitió Neji en sus pensamientos. Entre más lo pensaba, más asco le daba.

-Hinata está preparándose para un festival que habrá hoy en la noche, el Gran Fuego de Lluvia de Luna –respondió el monarca.

-Perdón, ¿el qué? –inquirió Fugaku.

-El Gran Fuego de Lluvia de Luna –repitió Hiashi-. Es una fogata de tamaño considerable alrededor de la cual se baila y se canta para implorar al Kami del agua que nos beneficie con lluvia abundante. Se realiza año con año hasta que cae la primera lluvia.

-¡Suena bien! ¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes, hermano? Ahora tendremos que arreglarnos de improviso –comentó Hizashi sonriente.

-Bueno, eso es porque al Gran Fuego sólo asisten las mujeres –respondió el monarca, y los tres adultos soltaron una risotada.

Neji podía sentir la mirada del Uchiha menor sobre él, pero no era una mirada molesta o recelosa, como las que le dedicaba antes, sino que ésta era de superioridad, como si tras años de lucha hubiera logrado ganarle _"Y lo hizo, de alguna manera"_ pensó el Hyuuga.

Pronto el carro se detuvo y las dos nobles familias descendieron, siendo Neji el único sorprendido al ver frente a él el templo Shinto en que Hinata ejercía. Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, cuando la Gran Miko apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Bienvenidos sean! –saludó reverenciándolos-. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál de estos jóvenes será el que despose a la hermosa heredera?

Neji bufó y Sasuke dio un paso al frente, sonriendo con sorna. La mujer lo examinó con seriedad y después lo felicitó dándole toda clase de bendiciones para su unión.

-Entonces los invito a ver el lugar donde se realizará la unión –dijo sonriente, y todos la siguieron, excepto Neji, que quedó atónito.

¿Era posible? ¡Su propio padre lo había llevado al lugar donde perdería a la mujer que amaba!...

-Pero… -interrumpió la anciana-. Me temo que ninguno de los jóvenes puede venir con nosotros; mis aprendices están en su hora de descanso, y no piensen que dejaré que un montón de niñas ingenuas vean a estos apuestos muchachos... -Los tres adultos rieron-. Descuiden, los encargaré a una de mis sacerdotisas –entonces llamó a una joven de hakama rojo que barría cerca de ahí-. Misao-san, por favor encárgate de servir a estos dos jóvenes, se trata de los herederos de los territorios del Norte y del Oeste.

La muchacha asintió y los adultos partieron, dejando a los tres jóvenes solos. La Miko sentía sus manos temblar: ¡Jamás había estado frente a hombres tan importantes y… apuestos! Neji suspiró con pesadez al sentir su nerviosismo, y temiendo que se fuera a desmayar, le indicó una pequeña casita de madera cercana y le preguntó qué había ahí. La joven los invitó a entrar y tan pronto abrió la puerta vieron una habitación exquisitamente decorada con objetos valiosos enfocados a un altar magnífico donde se alzaba la figura del Kami del bosque.

-Aquí se realiza la oración de la mañana, y de vez en cuando hay ofrendas que darle al Kami –explicó mientras tomaba una bandeja con pequeños círculos anaranjados-. Por ejemplo, hoy nos trajeron esta charola con dulces de azahar. Todavía no están consagrados, así que por favor tomen uno.

Neji tomó uno y lo probó tras dedicarle una mirada desconfiada, Sasuke también tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca sin más, mientras se aproximaba al hermoso vitral que había en una de las paredes.

-¿Dulces de azahar? –inquirió Neji y la mujer asintió.

-Es lo más dulce que usted encontrará en todo el Imperio del Este –completó ella.

La súbita tos del Uchiha al fondo de la habitación llamó la atención de los otros dos: se estaba ahogando. Pero tan pronto se recuperó, se soltó a reír.

-¿Lo más dulce en el imperio, dices? –preguntó-. Te equivocas, hay algo mil veces más dulce y apetecible en el Imperio del Este.

Neji tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Y qué es, Sasuke-sama? –preguntó la Miko.

Sasuke miró a Neji y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Los labios de la joven heredera, claro está –contestó.

La sacerdotisa dejó caer la bandeja y se cubrió la boca con sus manos; ¿la joya del imperio… ultrajada?... Las manos de Neji se transformaron en puños, y sin esperar más, fue hasta Sasuke, lo tomó de la camisa y lo puso contra la pared.

-¡¿Qué rayos dijiste, imbécil?! –gritó, y el ojinegro sonrió.

-Lo que oíste, Hyuuga –repuso-. Besé a tu muñequita de porcelana.

Neji se quedó inmóvil, y entonces Sasuke se deshizo de su agarre y caminó tranquilamente hacia la salida. Neji no cabía en sí: ¿Hinata y Sasuke? No, debía ser mentira. Ella le había prometido que no dejaría que se le acercara… Sus nudillos se apretaron con fuerza hasta que se volvieron blancos; podía sentir cómo le hervía la sangre. El Uchiha sólo intentaba difamar a Hinata, y él no se lo permitiría.

Sin saber cómo, Neji interceptó a Sasuke en su camino a la puerta, y frente a la mirada atónita de la Miko, lo tomó del cuello y le asestó un puñetazo que lo derribó. Sasuke sonrió para sí: cuando eran niños habían estado en una situación parecida, pero en ese entonces Neji lo había derrotado. Esta vez no sería así, el rencor entre ambos se había estado cosiendo desde hacía años.

Sasuke se puso de pie y escupió la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca: en verdad el Hyuuga era fuerte. Arremetió él también, y aunque Neji esquivó su golpe, no vio la patada que lo mandó casi hasta el otro lado de la habitación. La sacerdotisa rogaba que se detuvieran en vano; ninguno de los dos pensaba, veía ni escuchaba nada. Se habían convertido en animales heridos, lo único que sabían era que pelearían hasta que se les acabaran las fuerzas.

Furioso, Neji corrió en dirección al Uchiha, pero en vez de asestarle un golpe, lo empujó hasta el vitral del cuarto y ambos aterrizaron en el rellano del templo Shinto, con los vidrios de colores hechos trizas alrededor suyo. La sacerdotisa, ya entrada en pánico, comenzó a vociferar, pidiendo ayuda, pero lo único que consiguió fue interrumpir las clases y provocar que todas las aprendices salieran a ver el espectáculo.

Las jovencitas se reunieron de inmediato en torno al par de apuestos y nobles jóvenes peleando, todas ellas gritando y soltando risitas nerviosas, pues estaban seguras de que nunca volverían a ver algo por el estilo. Mientras, con Sasuke bajo él, Neji comenzó a golpearle en el rostro. La sangre empezó a brotar de la nariz del ojinegro, que se quejaba por los vidrios sobre los que había caído. Mientras, forcejeaba por tirar al Hyuuga, y aprovechando un desbalance de fuerzas, el Uchiha hizo al ojiblanco rodar sobre sus espaldas, tomando él la posición dominante. Las jovencitas gritaron emocionadas al ver la ancha espalda del Uchiha a través de los jirones en los que había quedado hecha su camisa por los vidrios. Neji gruñó por el vidrio roto que se le encajaba a lo largo de la espalda, al tiempo que el Uchiha dejó caer sobre él una ráfaga de puñetazos.

-¡Acéptalo, Hyuuga! ¡Tu muñequita de porcelana es mía! –gritó.

Neji soltó un sonido gutural, y dándole un rodillazo en el estómago al azabache, cambió de posiciones.

-¡Ella no te ama, idiota! ¡Nunca te pertenecerá por completo!

Y empezó a golpearle en la boca del estómago, al tiempo que las aprendices de Miko admiraban su espalda, que estaba igual o más ensangrentada que la del Uchiha, y también comentaban la extraña conversación que habían sostenido, ¿quién era la muñeca de porcelana?

-¡¿Qué está pasando a aquí?! –rugió la Gran Sacerdotisa haciéndose paso entre la multitud-. ¡Deténganse!

De inmediato los padres de los jóvenes los separaron, pero ambos luchaban por deshacerse del agarre y seguir haciendo manar la sangre del otro. El cuerpo de ambos temblaba de furia; los ojos negros se habían tornado rojos y los ojos blancos despedían ráfagas de fuego. Los dos necesitan hacerse daño, destruirse.

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! ¡¿Qué no son ya grandes como para estar haciendo estas demostraciones?! –reclamó Hiashi, pero se dio cuenta que ninguno le prestaba atención-. ¡¿Acaso son animales?!

-¡No toleraré este comportamiento en este templo! -gritó la Gran Miko.

Y acercándose la mujer al joven Uchiha, lo tocó el cuello y éste cayó inconsciente; la mujer se dirigió entonces a Neji, y aunque él intentó alejarse, la mujer alcanzó a tocarlo y lo sumergió en la tinieblas del sueño abducido.

* * *

Horas después, ya entrada la tarde de ese mismo día, Neji abrió los ojos, encontrándose de vuelta en sus aposentos de la fortaleza del Este. Sin abrir los ojos fue recuperando sus sentidos poco a poco, dándose cuenta hasta el último de que había manos laborando en su rostro y torso. Asustado, abrió los ojos y enfocó a cada una de las mujeres que se encontraban atendiéndolo, curando y vendando sus heridas.

Tardó un poco en recordar, pero cuando vio de nuevo la imagen de Sasuke y él golpeándose en medio del templo Shinto, se exasperó y les pidió a las mujeres que se retiraran y lo dejaran descansar. Entonces él se puso boca bajo en su cama, sintiendo las mil y un punzadas de dolor que su cuerpo le reclamaba por su falta de juicio y de control.

Agudizó el oído y creyó escuchar a alguien en el corredor de al lado, y arriesgándose tras un breve silencio, dijo:

-Sé que estás ahí, Hinata. Entra o márchate.

La mujer dio un salto del otro lado de la puerta corrediza, pero llenándose de valor entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se quedó en silencio al lado de la puerta, sonrojada por la visión del torso descubierto de su primo, pero en cuanto reparó en los vendajes y en las heridas que aparecían aquí y allá, se sentó en el futón y colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el Hyuuga, deteniendo su mano con las suyas.

-Estás herido… Quiero ayudar –contestó ella.

-Déjame en paz. Mejor ve a atender a tu prometido.

Neji volvió a recostarse y Hinata bajó la cabeza.

-No quiero –sentenció.

Neji se giró a verla aún recostado.

-¿Qué?

-Me importas más tú, Neji –exclamó-. Y no me importa si incluso mi padre me ordena ir con él; yo quiero estar aquí contigo.

Se levantó del futón acto seguido y se acercó a la ventana, reclamándose mentalmente por haber hablado de más. Sin hacer ruido, Neji se incorporó también, aunque al moverse casi podía sentir cómo sus heridas se abrían. Se acercó a ella, pero ni siquiera osó tocarla, sino que la miró atentamente: no llevaba puesto su tradicional hakama de sacerdotisa, sino que iba vestida con una yukata amarilla muy sencilla para su rango, y llevaba el cabello suelto y no en su eterna coleta baja. Al parecer la habían estado arreglando, porque había pintura vegetal fresca en su cabello índigo, dibujando formas y relieves referentes al agua.

-¿Supiste lo que pasó hoy? –murmuró él al fin.

-Te peleaste con Sasuke en el templo –contestó ella.

-Él dijo que te había besado –hizo una pausa-. ¿Es cierto?

Hinata guardó silencio.

-Yo no sabía lo que hacía… él sólo se me acercó y cuando me di cuenta… -suspiró.

Neji negó por lo bajo y ella sonrió con amargura.

-¿Sabías que yo estaba comprometida?

-Tú lo sabías también –contestó él con rencor.

Hinata se giró y lo miró extrañada.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Hasta hace unos días yo no sabía nada!

Neji la miró también, pero aún más confundido que ella.

-Pero… Tu padre nos mandó a llamar a mi padre y a mí. Por eso vinimos, para presenciar tu matrimonio –explicó-. Yo creí… Creí que desde pequeña lo sabías.

Hinata negó por lo bajo.

-Fui la última en enterarme. Yo… creo que mi padre en vez de prepararme para verme como la esposa de Sasuke, sólo decidió que nadie nunca me dijera lo que era el amor –murmuró-. Así yo me lanzaría al precipicio, sin saber el golpe que me esperaba –Neji no habló-. Pero, ¿sabes? Ha sido Hanabi la que me ha dicho lo que es.

Neji sintió un cosquilleo subirle por la espalda.

-Y me ha dicho que tú me amas –El ojiblanco tensó la mandíbula-. Pero lo que no sé… Es si yo te amo a ti.

Sin poder resistirse más, el Hyuuga la tomó de los hombros y la giró hasta que se vio reflejado en sus blancos iris.

-¿Qué sientes? –preguntó.

-¿Qu-qué?

Él la acercó a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sientes? –repitió, y ella seguía sin poder responder.

Entonces con un brazo la sujetó por la cintura y con la otra la tomó de la nuca.

-¿Qué-sientes?

Hinata sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y se detenía al mismo tiempo. Sentía que cada centímetro de su piel se erizaba ante el calor del ojiblanco. Sentía que un relámpago la partía en dos cuando sintió su brazo de acero cerrarse en torno a ella; sentía que quería estar con él… siempre.

Neji sujetaba su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, pero no la besaba, y eso empezaba a volverla loca; sólo la tenía ahí, a nada de tocar sus labios pero prefiriendo escrutándola con un extraño brillo en la mirada. La heredera lo miraba confundida, no sabía qué quería que ella le contestara o hiciera. Y como si fuera un reflejo, ella tan sólo elevó sus brazos y atrajo a Neji hacia ella, para sellar el beso al que él le había estado tentando.

Tan pronto como sus bocas se unieron, Hinata sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban y Neji se encargó de mantenerla de pie. Se separaron unos segundos para recuperar la respiración, pero se miraron con tanta intensidad que fue él quien renovó el contacto. Las manos de ella comenzaron a bajar de su cuello, tocó sus hombros fornidos y las deslizó lentamente por el fuerte y trabajado torso.

Sus respiraciones comenzaban a ser demasiado audibles, y sus juicios estaban a nada de nublarse, cuando unos repentinos golpes en la puerta hicieron a Neji alejarse. Hinata gimió inconscientemente por el repentino abandono de los labios del ojiblanco, pero supo mantener la compostura cuando su doncella, Kazu, le preguntó si estaba lista para que la siguiera arreglando para el festival de esa noche. Hinata se sonrojó, miró a Neji de soslayo y se apresuró a salir de ahí.

Neji se recargó contra la ventana para recuperar el aliento;

_"¿Qué clase de respuesta había sido esa?"_

* * *

Cuando las hijas del emperador Hiashi llegaron al Gran Fuego de Lluvia de Luna, parecía que eran las únicas que faltaban, porque el festival estaba repleto, y tan pronto ellas entraron, los guardias cerraron las puertas de la muralla que protegía a las mujeres de cualquier amenaza. Hinata estaba encantada de compartir el festival anual con Hanabi: los kimonos ululaban, las mujeres cantaban y bailaban, el perfume alegraba la atmósfera; y tras haber declarado la ceremonia como iniciada, Hinata llevó a Hanabi hasta la enorme fogata que era el centro del festejo, enseñándole cómo bajo el montón de madera ardiente había un plato gigantesco lleno de aceite, todo esto para prevenir a la niña de no acercarse demasiado, ya que el aceite estaba hirviendo y el acero del plato estaba igual o más caliente.

Hanabi bailó con su hermana alrededor de las primeras dos horas, y después tuvo que ir a conseguir un asiento. La peliazul siguió bailando las danzas ritual: esa era la única fecha en todo el año en que Hinata parecía una persona normal y no la futura emperatriz de los territorios del Este. Estaba muy ocupada en su dicha, cuando alguien le tocó el hombro a la mitad del baile, y fue grande su alegría cuando vio detrás de ella a Ino. Ambas se unieron en un abrazo y la rubia la arrastró lejos de la fogata para llevarla a los puestos de comida, donde podrían hablar con más tranquilidad.

-¡Sólo los Kamis saben cuánto he esperado este día para verte!

Ino rió.

-¿Por qué, Hina-chan? ¿Pasa algo? –Hinata le dedicó una larga mirada y la Yamanaka calló-. Ah… Tu matrimonio… Sí, me enteré –dijo con tristeza-. ¡Hey! ¡Pero piénsalo! Ese matrimonio no suena tan mal; Sasuke es con suerte el hombre más guapo del mundo.

-Ino… Sabes que eso no me importa nada –dijo-. Y sabes cómo es Sasuke conmigo; soy un capricho. Una cosa.

Ino guardó silencio un momento.

-¿Entonces de qué querías hablar?

Hinata sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

-De Neji.

-¡¿Neji?! –Y la Yamanaka explotó en risas-. ¡A ver, a ver, esto suena bien!

Hinata se sonrojó intensamente.

-Ino… Yo… Creo que estoy enamorada de él –murmuró-. Lo amo. Lo he amado siempre… Y él me ama a mí.

La rubia abrazó con entusiasmo a la que era su única amiga y la colmó de besos.

-Mujer… Perdóname, pero eso sí que es tener mala suerte –exclamó-. Tu corazón tiene dueño, pero tu cuerpo tiene otro.

Hinata ni siquiera intentó sonreír: le dolió profundamente que el dilema que había estado rondando su cabeza fuera puesto en términos tan simples y correctos como los que había usado su amiga.

-A propósito –continuó la rubia-, Hina, ¡tienes que decirme la verdad!

-¿Cuál verdad?

-Dime… ¿Tienes miedo de lo que va a pasar en tu noche de bodas? –Hinata la miró, confundida-. Hinata… No me digas que no sabes… -la Hyuuga guardó silencio y entonces Ino rompió en risotadas-. Ya sabes, cuando dos personas se quieren mucho mucho y se meten a la camita…

Entonces Hinata palideció y se sonrojó como tres veces seguidas.

-¡Ino! ¡N-no discutiré eso contigo! –suspiró-. Además, todavía no he formado mi propia opinión en lo referente a ese tema…

Ino sonrió con malicia.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que me han dicho…? –la Hyuuga alejó la mirada tímidamente-. Pues todo depende del punto de vista; por ejemplo, hay mujeres que dicen que es muy divertido, en especial si es con un extraño, y ya, pero hay otras que piensan todo lo contrario. Y no es que digan que es horriblemente doloroso, no, pero pues dicen que es un acto sagrado, y que sólo te debes entregar al hombre que te ame y te respete… -sonrió conmovida.

Hinata asintió pensativa. _"Al hombre que te ame y te respete…"_ La Yamanaka pareció leer su pensamiento, porque salió de su ensimismamiento y la miró con seriedad.

-Hinata –la llamó-, pero tú sabes que nada de lo que he dicho se aplica en tu caso. Sabes muy bien que hay una ley que ordena la muerte de la heredera si no llega virgen al matrimonio, así que no pienses locuras, ¿de acuerdo?

Tras un silencio eterno, Hinata asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y suspiró con pesadez. Ino cubrió sus hombros con un brazo, intentando reconfortarla, y sin más la llevó por una copa de sake.

-Dos de lo más fuerte que tengas, mujer –pidió Ino a la dependienta, pero la peliazul le rechazó el vaso-. ¡Hinata! No seas así, créeme, con todo lo que estás pasando, un vaso de esto te tranquilizará –La heredera la miró con desconfianza-. Anda, confía en mí.

Tomó el vaso entre sus manos, e imitando a su amiga, lo apuró de un solo golpe. El contenido le raspó la garganta y la hizo toser frente a Ino, que se rió de su fragilidad y le empezó a relatar la vez que ella tomó sake por primera vez; pero Hinata no escuchó, empezaba a sentirse mareada y sentía ganas de llorar por su desgraciada vida. Ino le pasó la mano por los ojos para tener su atención, pero la heredera se la alejó de un golpe: se sentía molesta, frustrada, y las lágrimas ya habían empezado a brotar sin razón. Se odiaba a sí misma cuando lloraba.

Comenzó a caminar e Ino la siguió, procurando no dejarla caer, porque más que avanzar, se iba tropezando con todo. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que Hinata estaba recargada en la parte trasera de uno de los puestos de comida, y cuando la rubia se acercó, supo que Hinata estaba escuchando la conversación que mantenían las dos mujeres del puesto.

-… ¡Y la pelea de hoy en el templo! –Decía una aguantando la risa-. Mi hija me contó que hablaban de una "muñeca de porcelana". Sasuke-sama decía que ya la había besado, y Neji-sama le contestó que ella nunca lo amaría.

-¡Anda! –rió la otra-. ¿Estarían hablando de Hinata-hime?

-¡Obviamente! Y no sabes, todas las mujeres del imperio le tienen celos a Hinata-hime ahora mismo, ¡imagínate! Tener a dos herederos importantes y apuestos peleando por tu amor… ¡de sólo pensarlo se me eriza la piel!

-Ya cálmate –bufó una de las mujeres-. Que la pelea ya acabó, Neji-sama la había perdido desde el principio y eso todos lo sabíamos. No olvides que Hinata-hime y Sasuke-sama ya habían estado comprometidos de pequeños, pero Hiashi-sama anuló el trato.

-Sinceramente yo había pensado que lo había anulado porque iba a casar a nuestra Hinata-hime con su primo, que sin duda es mucho mejor que Sasuke-sama, y yo creo que hasta nuestra princesa lo preferiría a él mil veces.

-¡Claro que no! –peleó la otra-. ¡Hinata-hime quiere a Sasuke-sama! ¡Es tan guapo y valiente!

Ambas comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente y después cambiaron el tema de conversación. Ino levantó la mirada y vio a su amiga hecha pedazos, recargada contra la tela del puesto y con las manos cubriendo su boca para silenciar sus sollozos.

-Hinata… -intentó tocarla, pero la heredera la rechazó de nuevo y corrió de ella.

La Yamanaka no quería que su amiga apareciera con el rostro tan desencajado frente a toda la población femenina que se encontraba concentrada en la fogata, porque hacia allá se dirigía la peliazul; pero por más rápido que intentaba correr, no conseguía alcanzarla.

_"…Tener a dos herederos importantes y apuestos peleando por tu amor…"_

La heredera irrumpió en donde estaban las mujeres bailando: necesitaba a su hermana.

_"…Sasuke-sama decía que ya la había besado, y Neji-sama le contestó que ella nunca lo amaría."_

A lo lejos Hanabi la vio y sintió que algo no estaba bien con ella, así que la llamó moviendo la mano en el aire. Llorando desconsoladamente, pero agachando el rostro para que nadie lo advirtiera, corrió hacia su hermana bordeando la fogata y su plato de aceite caliente, pero por el mareo del que aún era víctima y su enredado pensamiento, sus pies se hicieron un nudo con la falda de su kimono y cayó al suelo.

Todas las mujeres gritaron horrorizadas, pero ninguna se movió, sólo Hanabi, que corrió desde su lugar a auxiliar a su hermana: había tropezado y parte de ella había caído en el plato con aceite hirviendo.

_"…Hinata-hime y Sasuke-sama ya habían estado comprometidos de pequeños, pero Hiashi-sama anuló el trato."_

La peliazul gruñó por el dolor de la caída, y al abrir los ojos vio a pocos centímetros de su rostro un metal amarillo y no pudo reconocer qué era ni dónde estaba: el mareo había empeorado y ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a estar tendida en el piso.

-¡Hinata no te muevas! –gritó Hanabi ya a poca distancia.

La ojiblanca suspiró, sólo había sido una caída estúpida, nada del otro mundo. Entonces buscó algo en qué recargarse para ponerse en pie y lo encontró dispuesto a un lado, en lo que pensaba era un tubo de acero roto.

_"…la pelea ya acabó, Neji-sama la había perdido desde el principio y eso todos lo sabíamos."_

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en la fortaleza de la familia Hyuuga, un joven de mirada oscura recuperó la consciencia de súbito, y sintiendo manos ajenas tocándolo, giró sobre su espalda, encontrándose con varias sirvientas, mismas que retiraron sus manos de él de inmediato. El Uchiha se movió para hablarles, pero se dobló se dolor.

-Te duele, ¿verdad? –Dijo una voz conocida-. Te mereces eso y más por tu estupidez sin remedio.

Sasuke bufó.

-¿Dónde está Hinata? –preguntó, las mujeres se miraron entre sí y callaron-. ¿Dónde está? –Repitió él, pero no recibió respuesta-. Salgan.

Las jóvenes obedecieron y Sasuke intentó acomodarse en su cama, gruñendo y bufando a causa del dolor que le causaban sus heridas en la espalda.

-Estúpidos vidrios –pensó.

-¡¿Acaso eres idiota, niño?! –preguntó quién hasta entonces se había mantenido oculto en las sombras.

-No estoy de humor para soportar tus regaños, padre. Así que ahórratelos –contestó, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

-¡Sasuke, sabes perfectamente que Hiashi ya suspendió tu compromiso con Hinata una vez! ¡Y fue precisamente por un comportamiento parecido al que tuviste hoy! –el hombre se revolvió el cabello, exasperado-. ¡Necesitamos esta unión! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a ponerlo todo en riesgo?!

-Yo no hice nada –contestó el ojinegro-. Fue ese imbécil de Neji el que me atacó.

-A mí no me engañas, Sasuke –dijo Fugaku con sorna mientras se acercaba a él-. Estoy seguro de que fuiste tú el que lo provocó.

-Ya. No hables más. Estoy muy adolorido y ni siquiera puedo entender bien lo que dices –zanjó el joven-. Ahora tráeme a Hinata; si va a ser mi futura esposa, es hora de que empiece a comportarse como tal y venga a cuidarme.

Fugaku sonrió con amargura.

-Hinata está en su festival ese –contestó-, pero te interesará saber que antes de irse se encargó de ir a aliviar los dolores de Neji, mientras que a ti… bueno, ni siquiera preguntó cómo estabas.

El heredero de los territorios del Norte apretó sus puños conforme su padre hablaba, y aunque casi no podía moverse sin sentir que se desgarraban sus músculos, logró tomar su almohada y arrojársela a su padre, quien salió de la habitación riéndose de él.

Su espalda le reclamó el salvaje movimiento con mil punzadas de dolor, por lo que el Uchiha emitió un sonido gutural que traspasó las paredes. Poco a poco se incorporó en su cama. Sonrió con amargura y entrelazó sus manos frente a su rostro. Mechones de cabello azabache le cubrían la mayoría de los ojos, pero incluso así cualquiera habría sabido que de sus ojos negros salía fuego y resentimiento.

-Ya me harté de tus humillaciones, Hinata… -murmuró-. Y esta vez no se va a quedar así.

* * *

El agudo grito de dolor cortó el aire e hizo encogerse a todas las mujeres en sus kimonos: todas estaban petrificadas. Hanabi estaba al pie de su hermana mayor, que seguía tendida en el suelo, pero ahora boca arriba y con ambas manos elevadas al cielo. Hanabi se cubrió la boca por el miedo que sintió cuando notó las dos franjas rojas que cruzaban de lado a lado las manos de la heredera: era su carne al rojo vivo. Hinata lloraba en silencio y se retorcía de dolor por las quemaduras.

Cinco de los guardias que estaban dispuestos alrededor del recinto abrieron las puertas y entraron para auxiliar a la heredera, por lo que uno de ellos la tomó en sus brazos y sintió el momento exacto en que al cuerpo de la peliazul lo abandonaron las fuerzas y cayó inconsciente, víctima del intenso dolor.

Lo último en lo que Hinata había pensado antes de desmayarse había sido en la posibilidad de perder para siempre las habilidades curativas que la distinguían entre muchas sacerdotisas, ya que la quemadura había sido severa y no curaría de prisa…

…Pero nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que al no poder utilizar sus manos, había quedado indefensa y a merced de cualquier peligro.

En especial de aquél que vivía con ella bajo el mismo techo y había sido traído por los áridos vientos del Norte.

* * *

**...**

**..**

**.**

**¿Y bien? ¿Reviews para esta descuidada escritora? ¿Sí? :D**


	8. Obsequio

**¡Hey! Personas del mundo, les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, que a decir verdad, es como mi bebé. Quise salir un poco de la rutina y puse un ingrediente picante (tal vez demasiado picante) a este capítulo, ¿están listos? Recuerden que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (por desgracia! Si no, "Naruto" sería un anime maravilloso y sensual!).**

** Por favor ayúdenme a corregir errores por medio de reviews, o lo que es mejor, ¡échenme porras! Sin ustedes lectores, no sería nada, ¡gracias!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Habían sido días difíciles, llenos de dolor, visitas médicas, pomadas con olores asquerosos y oscuridad invencible: la lluvia era indomable, caía sin pausa y el cielo era completamente negro, por eso la fortaleza estaba alumbrada con candiles que le daban un aspecto sombrío a todo. Una semana entera había transcurrido de esta manera, y Hinata sólo podía observar el techo, pensando, reflexionando… todo sin moverse, por eso estaba segura que de no ser por las visitas de su hermana menor, habría perdido la cordura.

Hanabi sólo podía permanecer con ella durante unos minutos, porque la Gran Miko había ordenado a Hinata mucho reposo, aun cuando la única parte herida de su cuerpo eran las palmas de sus manos, mismas que aunque ya se habían recuperado, estaban muy sensibles, y hasta el roce de las sábanas causaba una mueca de dolor en el rostro de la heredera. Lo que más le gustaba a Hinata de las visitas de su hermana era cuando le contaba de lo molesto que estaba Neji a diario porque no lo dejaban verla. Y en efecto, tanto él como Sasuke tenían prohibida la entrada a los aposentos de la futura emperatriz de los territorios del Este por la escena montada en pleno templo días atrás.

La peliazul había estado inconsciente la mayor parte de los primeros dos días, por eso el día que pudo estar doce horas consecutivas despierta, le explicaron cómo no había dejado de llover desde el día del incidente. Los truenos nunca la habían inquietado, pero lo que sí la asustó fue el hecho de no poder oír nada a más de dos metros de distancia; por eso no pudo advertir la llegada de Kazu, su doncella, cuando fue a cambiarla de ropa.

No le gustaba que la ayudaran a cambiarse, pero ya que ella misma no podía hacerlo sin lastimarse, dejó a Kazu ponerle su hakama de Miko y atarle su cabello en una coleta baja mientras pensaba en la visita que deseaba hacerle a su padre, quien no la había ido a ver porque estaba ocupado con todo el asunto de la unión de los imperios del Norte y del Este.

Kazu salió de la habitación diciéndole que regresaría a la hora de la comida y Hinata no respondió, sólo tomó asiento en su cama con ambas manos en su regazo, viendo sin ver la lluvia que resbalaba en la ventana.

–Necesito preguntarle muchas cosas a mi padre –pensó-. Es más, lo haré ahora.

Y se puso en pie, decidida a poner fin a las dudas que acechaban su mente, pero cuando giró sobre sus talones, un relámpago le reveló una presencia insospechada recargada contra la puerta. La mujer retrocedió inconscientemente.

–Sasuke… -murmuró.

No estaba segura, pero pudo haber jurado que la figura sonrió antes de caminar hacia ella, dejándose cubrir el rostro con la luz del candil.

–No te escuché llegar –agregó la Hyuuga-. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

El Uchiha paseó su mirada desinteresada por el cuarto de la heredera: era hora de su venganza.

–Nada en especial… –dijo sin mirarla-. Pero veo que ya me hablas de "tú".

–Me lo pediste varias veces y… decidí que era lo correcto.

Sasuke sonrió: podía percibir el miedo que provocaba en Hinata, y no estaba equivocada en sentirlo.

–No tienes idea de cuántas ganas tuve de ver a mi prometida estos últimos días… –Hinata forzó una sonrisa-. Además, me di cuenta de que casi no hemos convivido en privado… –agregó deslizando su mano por el brazo de la mujer.

Hinata sacudió su brazo para soltarse de él y retrocedió, mirándolo amenazante.

–Sasuke, no es necesario que te preocupes más. Y si me disculpas… –La mujer pasó a su lado rumbo a la puerta, pero el Uchiha la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la colocó lejos de la puerta, frente a él-. ¡¿Qué haces?!

–Ya me cansé de que me humilles, Hinata –susurró conteniendo su ira.

–¿D-de qué hablas? –preguntó ella, asustada por la proximidad de Sasuke.

El azabache sonrió con ironía.

–¡¿Me crees estúpido?! –gritó-. Sé de tus encuentros con Neji, y sé que el día de la pelea en el templo tú fuiste a verlo a él y no a mí, que soy tu futuro esposo –dijo entre dientes por la rabia que sentía.

La Hyuuga abrió los ojos de par en par.

–Sasuke, yo… -intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero sus brazos sólo la aprisionaron con más fuerza-. No sé de qué me hablas, y me estás asustando… Por favor déjame ir.

–¡No mientas! –gritó él, apretándole sin piedad una de las manos vendadas. Hinata se retorció del dolor y emitió un chillido-. Sé que te has visto con él a escondidas y sé que están planeando escapar juntos.

–¡Sasuke! –consiguió decir, pero él le retorció la mano de nuevo y ella volvió a lloriquear.

–¡No me interrumpas! –Desesperada, Hinata intentó patearlo, pero él atrapó su pierna con sus muslos-. ¿Ahora intentas golpearme? –sonrió y acto seguido le dobló ambas manos.

La peliazul intentaba soltarse, pero entre más se movía, el Uchiha doblaba, pellizcaba y apretaba más fuerte sus manos, haciéndola llorar y retorcerse.

–Ahora bien… –prosiguió él-. Quiero advertirte: ni pienses en escapar con tu primito, porque te tengo vigilada –soltó una de sus manos y rodeó su delgada cintura con su brazo-. Y no sé qué tan lejos haz llegado con él, pero ahora mismo pienso enterarme.

La heredera lo miró asustada, y sin esperarlo, el Uchiha empezó a besarla en el cuello con su boca ávida y caliente. La mujer soltó otro chillido, desesperada.

–¡Kazu! ¡Kazu! –empezó a gritar-. ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien!

El ojinegro le enterró las uñas en las palmas y Hinata rompió en llanto.

–Grita lo que quieras, pero con esta lluvia y estos truenos, nadie te va a escuchar –le susurró con la voz enronquecida por su deseo.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke le soltó las manos, y sin esperar ni un momento, intentó empujarlo lejos de ella, pero resultó que fue ella la herida, pues sus manos estaban más sensibles y heridas que antes. No podía hacer nada. Estaba a la merced de ese hombre.

Dio un saltito en su lugar cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke moviéndose por su hakama, buscando una abertura para quitárselo. Presa del miedo, a Hinata se le doblaron las rodillas, pero el Uchiha la mantuvo de pie. La Hyuuga no dejaba de gimotear, y apretó sus labios cuando sintió las manos del ojinegro explorando y sintiendo sus pechos a través de la tela.

–Sasuke, no hagas esto, te lo imploro –dijo sollozando-. ¡Está mal! ¡Todavía no estamos casados!

El Uchiha rasgó la parte inferior del hakama y la miró.

–Hinata –dijo jadeando-, estamos comprometidos. No importa si hacemos esto antes… De cualquier forma ya eres mía.

Entonces metió su mano por el jirón de tela, acariciando los suaves e inmaculados muslos de la sacerdotisa, que se crispó por el íntimo y vulgar contacto y gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando notó la excitación de él.

Hubo otro trueno y Hinata empezó a creer que todo estaba perdido: La lluvia y los truenos opacaban sus gritos, ella estaba inmovilizada y nadie vendría en su ayuda. Sentía la respiración entrecortada de Sasuke sobre su piel y sus manos intentando quitarle la ropa, pero ella no podía defenderse. Pidió un milagro a gritos, y como si los Kamis la hubieran escuchado, un tercero apareció en la habitación.

–¡Suéltala, maldito cobarde!

El joven Hyuuga derribó a Sasuke, y ya en el suelo, comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro sin piedad.

Hinata cayó también, porque sus rodillas habían dejado de sostenerla desde hacía un rato, y se aferró a su hakama. Empezó a llorar de terror y de alegría, y cuando empezaba a rezar para agradecerle a los Kamis por la intromisión de Neji en sus aposentos, no pudo soportar la imagen de los dos peleando.

–¡Basta! –gritó, y tomando a Neji de la camisa lo separó del ojinegro-. ¡Ya los alejaron de mí una vez de mí y no quiero que vuelva a pasar!

Sasuke se levantó y los dos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada de odio, aun con Hinata entre los dos.

-Sasuke, sal de mi habitación –ordenó la heredera-. Y no regreses.

No cortaron el contacto visual hasta que el Uchiha salió de los aposentos de la Hyuuga con un portazo detrás de sí. Hinata miró la puerta detenidamente y luego se sentó en su cama, llorando desconsoladamente mientras se cubría el cuerpo con las manos.

Neji permaneció de pie frente a ella, sin saber qué hacer. Ella era su sueño más caro, lo único que le importaba en ese mundo, y ahora, al tenerla frente a él con la dignidad hecha trizas, despeinada y con el uniforme todo roto y descolocado… Tenía ganas de ir detrás del maldito que se había atrevido a tocarla para matarlo a golpes como el animal que era. Sintiéndose impotente, Neji se sentó al lado de la mujer y se revolvió el cabello: _¿cómo había dejado que ésto pasara?_

Súbitamente, sintió el contacto cálido de Hinata en su brazo: Lo miraba a través de sus ojos vidriosos como si le pidiera algo. Neji no supo decir qué era, pero sin mediar palabra la cubrió con sus brazos protectores. Hinata disminuyó el volumen de sus gimoteos mientras Neji acariciaba su largo cabello color noche y depositaba besos castos en su hombro de vez en cuando.

La tormenta parecía estar a punto de dar una tregua cuando la heredera tomó la palabra inesperadamente:

–Neji… -lo llamó, y el Hyuuga salió de su ensimismamiento-. Desearía tanto casarme contigo –murmuró.

El ojiblanco quedó atónito. Nunca hubiera esperado un comentario así… pero, ¿era cierto?

–¿En serio te casarías conmigo? –preguntó separándola de él para mirarla fijamente.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y evadió su blanca mirada.

–Sé que suena muy mal decirlo –dijo-, pero siento que no podría querer a nadie más de lo que te quiero a ti: tú me respetas, me escuchas… me das mi lugar, me proteges… Además, cuando te veo mi corazón late más rápido, y cuando te vas… No lo sé –sonrió-, empiezo a pensar en ti y sólo en ti.

Neji sentía los latidos de su corazón hasta en sus oídos: ¡sólo en sueños había escuchado a Hinata decir palabras semejantes, y ahora, que todo era realidad…! El joven se aclaró la garganta y buscó las manos de Hinata, pero ésta hizo una mueca de dolor y ambos sonrieron con torpeza por el olvido del heredero de los territorios del Oeste.

Sin poder hacer más, Neji puso su mano en el pequeño hombro de la princesa y con la otra acarició su mejilla sonrojada.

–Hinata, mi corazón es tuyo –admitió mirándola intensamente-. Lo ha sido desde siempre y lo seguirá siendo. Cuando te conocí, y aunque sólo éramos unos niños, mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma te las entregué. Todo ese tiempo que estuvimos separados yo estuve medio vivo, porque sólo cuando estoy contigo me siento completo –se acercó más a ella-. Así que, si pretendes decirme que ese sentimiento es mutuo… ¿por qué mantener esta farsa? ¡Cancela tu compromiso y cásate conmigo!

Hinata ladeó su rostro, conmovida por las palabras de Neji y después de mantener la respiración, respondió:

–Yo… yo hablaré con mi padre. Se lo plantearé con sutileza, ¿está bien?

Neji asintió sonriendo.

–También debes decirle lo que pasó hoy, una vez ya anuló el compromiso por la conducta de Sasuke, y estoy seguro de que puede volverlo a hacer.

Hinata asintió con pesadez y sus ojos se nublaron una vez más al recordar el infierno que estuvo a punto de vivir con el Uchiha. Neji advirtió su dolor y le levantó la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

–Yo también hablaré con mi padre –y la atrajo hacia él, pero después de un casto y rápido beso a sus femeninos labios, agregó-: Daría lo que fuera por estar contigo, Hinata.

La mujer parpadeó y él le besó la sonrisa que no tardó en dibujársele en los labios.

.

* * *

.

Hizashi sospechó que algo no andaba bien cuando un sirviente le avisó que su hijo quería pasar a hablar con él: a duras penas había pasado media hora desde la cena y a esa hora Neji solía no soportar recibir o hacer visitas. Cuando el joven entró Hizashi lo miró atentamente antes de recibirlo con sus paternales brazos: realmente estaba orgulloso de su muchacho, y en cada ocasión que tenía para decírselo, lo hacía. Lo había criado sin una presencia femenina desde muy pequeño, pero aun así era todo un hombre de ley, consciente de sus obligaciones y dispuesto a cumplirlas; pero lo que era mejor, el joven Hyuuga tenía voluntad e iniciativa para actuar, y su astucia y desconfianza guiarían a los territorios del Oeste a su máximo esplendor cuando él mismo no pudiera ejercer más como su gobernante.

Hablaron de cosas triviales, por lo que Hizashi no sospechó ni por un momento de las intenciones ocultas que su hijo tenía, aun cuando Neji mencionó el tema sin censura:

–Padre, hace unos días estaba pensando en el origen de la línea sanguínea Hyuuga y de cómo se ha preservado a lo largo de siglos.

–¿Y encontraste algo interesante? –preguntó Hizashi intrigado.

–Algo así –contestó Neji sonriendo-. Como sabes, para la preservación del Byakugan es necesario que los matrimonios se realicen dentro del clan.

–Claro, para no contaminar la sangre –agregó Hizashi.

–Exacto. Es por eso que no entiendo por qué Hinata, que es uno de los miembros activos del clan con la sangre más pura… Va a desposar a un Uchiha.

Hizashi se adelantó en su asiento y miró largamente a su hijo, que como siempre, daba pruebas de su aguda inteligencia y capacidad de análisis. Neji comenzaba a tensarse al pensar que quizá su padre le hiciera una pregunta indiscreta sobre su "accidental" descubrimiento, pero no fue así; al contrario, el hombre suspiró y sonrió con tristeza.

–Yo me pregunté lo mismo poco después de que tu tío nos invitó a la boda –reveló-, y aunque he estado a punto de sacarle la razón de sus acciones más de una vez, yo tampoco sé a qué se debe que quiera hacer una unión tan desventajosa. ¡Es decir, los territorios del Este son los más prósperos!... Hiashi no necesita hacer ninguna unión, su imperio lo tiene todo. Si casa a Hinata con Sasuke sería fusionarse con los territorios del Norte, que son áridos y poco productivos, y manchar la sangre Hyuuga.

Neji asintió pensativamente ante el razonamiento de su padre: efectivamente, todo este asunto de la boda era innecesario y hasta inconveniente.

–Mi hermano no es tonto, Neji. Y como sabes, Hinata ya había estado comprometida con Sasuke de niños, sólo que cuando Sasuke se atrevió a golpear a Hinata mi hermano se encerró en su despacho con Fugaku Uchiha, aclarando que no dejaría el futuro de su heredera en manos de un impulsivo, y acto seguido rompió la unión –relató el hombre con paciencia.

–La pregunta es qué motivó a mi tío a renovar una alianza semejante… -dijo entre dientes el joven Hyuuga, y su padre asintió.

–Hijo, ¿puedo hacerte una confesión? –Neji asintió con desconfianza-. No vayas a pensar nada raro, pero –sonrió inocentemente-, yo creía que Hiashi te comprometería a ti con Hinata, porque ambos tienen la sangre más pura y joven del clan Hyuuga.

Neji agradeció estar sentado a una distancia prudente de su padre, porque pudo percibir cómo el rubor le ascendía por el cuello para asentarse en sus mejillas. Abrumado, tosió intentando despejar sus pensamientos.

–¿Y… por qué crees que no lo hizo?... –preguntó evadiendo la mirada escrutadora de su padre.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

–Es bastante sencillo –comenzó-. Los matrimonios sirven para crear alianzas, que son: para beneficiarse a costa del imperio de uno de los novios o para crear pactos de no-agresión durante una guerra –explicó antes de ser interrumpido por un rayo-. El imperio del Este y el del Oeste tienen un lazo más poderoso que un matrimonio: somos familia. Si necesitamos algo, nos ayudamos incondicionalmente, y sería un crimen de sangre agredirnos.

Neji asintió una vez más: la lógica de su padre era innegable, y por tanto un matrimonio entre Hinata y él no representaría ni una ganancia ni una pérdida para ninguno de los dos imperios. Sería un cero a la izquierda; y al parecer, Hiashi no estaba en un error al preferir sacar algún provecho con el matrimonio de su hija.

.

* * *

.

No muy lejos de ahí, Hinata esperaba ser recibida por su padre. De pie junto a la puerta, miraba con atención todos los lujos de la fortaleza: dragones de oro tallados en las escaleras, esculturas de Kamis por doquier, costosas pinturas de los miembros más importantes del clan Hyuuga y de todas las generaciones de gobernantes de los territorios del Este. De hecho, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba parada se encontraba colgado un cuadro de su familia antes de que la emperatriz, su adorada madre, los dejara.

Un sirviente le habló de la nada y ella se asustó enormemente, pero éste se excusó, diciendo que sólo quería avisarle que el emperador se encontraba listo para recibirla. La peliazul entró sin reparos al despacho de su padre y lo vio frente a una cantidad enorme de papel. Hiashi la saludó y ella corrió a abrazarlo: hacía semanas que no había visto a su padre en un lugar distinto al comedor.

La meta de la joven sacerdotisa era preguntarle a su padre la razón de su matrimonio con el Uchiha e intentar por todas las formas posibles disolver tal alianza, estando dispuesta a revelarle a su padre el intento de abuso del ojinegro, aunque prefería no tener que recurrir a ellos, porque de sólo recordarlo se sentía terriblemente humillada.

–Padre, yo vine aquí por algo en especial… -comenzó.

Hiashi sonrió.

–Más te vale que así sea, porque este asunto de la boda reclama toda mi atención.

–Precisamente de eso se trata –murmuró. Hiashi la miró serio-. La boda será en cuatro días más, y creo que tengo derecho a saber por qué escogiste a Sasuke para ser mi esposo.

Hiashi no despegó su mirada de su hija, pero Hinata nunca había sido una mujer asustadiza, por lo que le sostuvo la mirada hasta que él pareció rendirse de no poder descifrar los pensamientos de la joven y suspiró.

–No hay una razón, Hinata. Sólo lo decidí porque tengo una corazonada de que el Imperio de los Uchiha pronto será fructífero e imparable. Es todo.

Enseguida tomó una porción de los papeles frente a él y comenzó a leerlos. Hinata no se movió de su lugar y lo miró aún más intensamente.

–Padre… Por favor. Siento que algo te tiene inquieto con esta unión. Hay algo que no me estás diciendo –exclamó con calma y rogándole con la mirada.

Hiashi la miró con severidad, pero una vez más no pudo contra su hija, y tras revolverse el cabello, entrelazó sus manos frente a sus ojos y se dispuso a hablar:

–Hinata, eres mi hija y sabes que nunca actuaría para lastimarte –ella asintió-. Pero ahora hay un asunto que me supera y que me orilla a utilizar todos los medios a mi alcance para salvar nuestro imperio de una desgracia –Hinata se removió en su asiento: su padre comenzaba a inquietarla-. Hinata… Tú sabes que los territorios del Norte no son nada comparados con los nuestros, y aunque tu unión con el heredero de esos territorios parece totalmente inútil ante los ojos de cualquiera… -suspiró-. Hinata, ellos crearon una cosa monstruosa llamada pólvora.

–¿Pólvora? –Repitió la mujer-. ¿Cómo la que se usa en los fuegos artificiales?

–No lo sé. Yo pensé eso, pero ellos la usan de otra manera: la mezclan con líquidos y fuego y hacen explosiones mortales –explicó Hiashi-. Hace muchos años Fugaku vino aquí con su invento y me dijo que si uníamos nuestros imperios por medio del matrimonio de nuestros herederos, él me daría la clave para crear esa pólvora tan poderosa y nuestro imperio sería imparable –se levantó y fue a tomar asiento junto a su hija, que lo miraba atenta-. Entonces accedí a comprometerte, aunque sólo tenías unos siete años. Pero pasó lo que pasó y no estuve dispuesto a dejarte en manos de alguien que de niño se atrevió a golpearte y sin duda sería capaz de cosas peores en un futuro.

Hinata sonrió con calidez ante la confesión de su padre: aunque deseaba acariciarle la mejilla para transmitirle su cariño, sus manos estaban muy resentidas por la horrible escena que había tenido lugar ese mismo día en la mañana.

–¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Por qué nos volviste a comprometer si ya habías renunciado al secreto de la pólvora? –preguntó la peliazul.

Hiashi se talló la cara con sus manos, y sólo entonces Hinata notó lo acabado que estaba su padre: para la edad que tenía su cabello ya estaba canoso y su rostro mostraba algunas arrugas. Las preocupaciones lo estaban acabando.

–Todo fue por una visita de negocios que me hizo Fugaku meses atrás, tú no te enteraste, por supuesto –comenzó-. Él… Venía con su caravana, como siempre, pero esta vez trajo consigo aparatos muy extraños que funcionaban con pólvora; uno de ellos disparaba proyectiles pequeños, como del tamaño de un nudillo, pero aún así lograba atravesar varios objetos y quitarle la vida a varios animales con sólo apuntarles –Hinata frunció el entrecejo, su padre parecía desvariar-. Hinata, yo mismo vi el poder de esa arma, y créeme que no dudé ni un momento cuando Fugaku me dijo que pensaba iniciar una guerra y ganarla gracias a esos aparatos que hieren a distancia.

–¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con Sasuke y conmigo?...

Su padre la tomó de los hombros.

–Tú eres la única forma de que nuestra gente y nuestra tierra se salve, Hinata. Si te casas con Sasuke, estarás volviéndolo parte de nuestra familia, y la familia no se ataca a sí misma, ¿no es cierto? –Hinata asintió, confundida-. Si no lo hicieras, Fugaku y su ejército armado con esas cosas sólo necesitaría una semana para arrebatarnos todo lo que tenemos.

A Hinata se le empezaba a nublar el juicio: ¡ella había ido a cancelar su matrimonio a como diera lugar!... Y ahora se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

–P-pero… Padre… ¿Cómo sabes que nos atacarían? –balbuceó.

Hiashi la miró con burla.

–Hinata, nuestro imperio es el más grande, el más rico, el más productivo y el más poderoso. Nosotros vivimos en paz con los otros territorios, y aunque nuestro ejército es grande, nunca ha luchado y no cuenta con armas tan poderosas como las que tiene el ejército del Norte.

Hinata evadió la mirada de su padre. No quería que la viera a punto de llorar.

–Mi pequeña –repuso el hombre tocándole la mejilla y dedicándole una mirada lastimera-, ahora más que nunca te necesita tu pueblo. Tú nos salvarás a todos.

,

* * *

,

El par de jóvenes habían acordado reunirse al día siguiente en el campo de flores que se extendía más allá de las caballerizas para compartir la información que habían conseguido de sus padres. Aún era de mañana y poco había pasado desde que se habían visto en el comedor de la fortaleza para desayunar y mantener las apariencias frente a los presentes.

Ahora los dos se miraban fijamente, ojos blancos reflejando ojos blancos, pero expresando distintos sentimientos: Hinata tenía la mirada firme y seria, aunque las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas la delataban; Neji no pudo aguantar su mirada determinada y negó por lo bajo: se sentía traicionado e impotente.

–Así que… ésa es la razón de tu matrimonio –exclamó él, rompiendo el silencio. Hinata asintió-. Y supongo que ahora servirás como tregua por tu propia voluntad.

–Neji –lo cortó Hinata-, no hables como si hubiera otra opción.

Él sonrió y la miró incrédulo.

–¡Es que sí hay más opciones! ¡¿Por qué tienes tú que defender a tu pueblo?! ¡Tu imperio tiene un ejército que lo hará por ti! –clamó-. ¿Y qué hay de la gente? ¿Acaso no los crees capaces de pelear por lo que es suyo?

Hinata lo miró con un deje de desprecio.

–¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? –dijo dolida-. ¿Por qué hablas como si mi vida valiera más que la de ellos? –Neji se revolvió el cabello con desesperación y alejó su mirada-. Neji, ¿sabes cuántas vidas se salvarán si hago esto?

–La tuya no –respondió fríamente.

La mujer calló y negó suavemente con la cabeza: Neji no estaba pensando las cosas objetivamente, como lo había hecho ella, sino que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos.

–Hinata –la llamó tomándola de las manos-, no tiene que ser así. Por favor, dejemos todo y vámonos.

La heredera ensanchó sus ojos.

–¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? –preguntó nerviosa.

–¡A cualquier lugar! –se apuró a contestar él-. Pero vámonos juntos… vivamos de lo que sentimos; ¡casémonos y tengamos hijos…! Envejeceremos juntos, sin arrepentirnos de nada, seremos felices.

La mirada esperanzada de él terminó por romper la fuerte coraza tras la que ella se había estado escondiendo desde que se volvieron a ver, y rompiendo a llorar, le lanzó los brazos al cuello y se pegó a su cuerpo. Neji la envolvió en sus brazos con calma, acariciando su cabello atado y esperando una respuesta. Estuvieron así largo rato; con Hinata estrujando su camisa entre cada sollozo y Neji murmurándole lo mucho que la amaba.

–Neji… -murmuró ella cuando retomó el control de su voz-¡Por favor créeme! ¡Yo huiría contigo aunque me costara la vida! –Se alejó un poco y sujetó su rostro varonil entre sus manos-. Yo te amo.

Él tomó una de sus manos y la mantuvo pegada a su rostro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ilusionada.

–¿Entonces? ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Ella no contestó, en cambio, posó sus labios en los de él y lo besó sin tregua. Neji correspondió al contacto, pero sintió que algo no estaba funcionando: él la besaba con alegría, con ansias de empezar una vida a su lado, pero ella… su beso sabía a despedida. Tras un momento que pareció eterno, ella se alejó y sonrió con amargura acariciándole la mejilla.

–No puedo –exclamó-, espero puedas perdonarme.

Y con una expresión de dolor como nunca había sentido, la peliazul corrió hasta su caballo, decidida a dejar ir su oportunidad de ser feliz, pero sintiéndose incapaz de mirar a Neji a los ojos después de romperle el corazón.

Neji se quedó de pie sin moverse, aturdido por las palabras de la joven sacerdotisa; pero tan pronto como la vio acercarse a su caballo, él la siguió y no permitió que lo montara, sino que la puso contra el animal. La llamó por su nombre, pero ella no respondió, estaba muy ocupada escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo. La heredera intentó salir del cerco de Neji, pero él la volvió a empujar contra el caballo y la tomó de la barbilla con brusquedad para que enfrentara su mirada. Hinata se resistió, pero él era más fuerte y pronto se encontró con un par de ojos tan enrojecidos, tristes y desesperados como los de ella misma.

–Hinata –empezó Neji, dolido-, ésta será la última oportunidad. Debes saber que no estaré aquí para cuando te cases –explicó, y a Hinata le desbordó una lágrima-. No soportaría verte aceptar a otro hombre que no sea yo, y por eso decidí que en la tarde misma de tu unión, yo estaré de camino a los territorios de Oeste –hizo una pausa-. Ven conmigo –murmuró-. Te lo suplico.

Hinata cerró sus ojos con fuerza y lo empujó, apeándose así al caballo.

–Los dos nacimos con beneficios Neji –dijo sin mirarlo-, pero también con obligaciones, y eso es algo que tú pareces no entender aún.

Y jalando las riendas, cabalgó lejos del hombre que era el verdadero dueño de su corazón y su alma.

.

* * *

.

Los dos días siguientes se fueron como el agua escapa de las manos… Así como también Hinata sentía que se le iba el alma. Hanabi era la única que se había dado cuenta de su dolor, era la que la había escuchado llorar dos noches consecutivas y la que estuvo a su lado sin decirle nada, porque sabía que no había forma humana de reconfortar a alguien que debe renunciar a su felicidad por causas ajenas e invencibles.

Hanabi quería contarle a su hermana cómo Neji también padecía y actuaba como un muerto en vida, aunque no podría decirle si él lloraba, y si lo hacía, si lo hacía tan intensamente como ella. Hanabi deseaba con todas sus fuerzas convencer a su hermana mayor para que huyera con Neji y escribieran juntos su propio destino… para que ella fuera feliz por fin y rompiera las cadenas que la mantenían sujeta y esclavizada bajo un lujoso kimono… pero sabía que todo ya era suficientemente difícil para su hermana como para hacer flaquear su determinación de arrancarse el corazón para dejar de sufrir y cumplir con su deber porque "era lo correcto", aunque más que el corazón, parecía estar arrancándose la vida.

Hinata estuvo de nuevo sola en su habitación la noche del penúltimo día que la separaba de su matrimonio. Cayó dormida desde que las primeras estrellas adornaron el firmamento, exhausta de tanto llorar y de cargar con un peso en su alma que la superaba infinitamente. Despertó antes del amanecer de su último día de soltería y no pudo llorar, porque sus ojos al fin se habían secado; así que tan pronto se cambió de ropa y mejoró su aspecto, volvió a recostarse en su futón y empezó a mirar el techo sin mirarlo en realidad.

Pensó en ella misma cuando era niña: jugando en los jardines de la fortaleza y amando profundamente a sus padres, sin entender de la posición elevada en la que había nacido, ni de las obligaciones que tendría. Se detuvo un momento en el recuerdo de su madre, en cuánto la amaba, pero también en cuánto le recordaba (junto con Kazu) que ella se debía a su pueblo. Luego recordó cuando entró al templo Shinto y conoció a Ino, su única amiga. Y de pronto, una larga cadena de recuerdos cayó sobre ella cuando pensó en el primer verano que compartió con Neji: recordó risas y juegos juntos, pura alegría, pero luego apareció Sasuke y… hubo una pelea y a ambos los alejaron de ella. Nada demasiado importante pasó entre ese momento y cuando Neji volvió a ella, aturdiéndola con cada encuentro y con cada palabra.

La peliazul tenía miedo de que Neji la odiara por no querer huir con él. Tenía miedo de que pensara que la razón por la que no lo seguía era porque ella no lo amaba… De sólo pensarlo un escalofrío la recorrió: ella no quería que él dudara de su amor. Quería que él entendiera que lo que hacía no lo hacía por gusto, sino obligada por su posición y su deseo de evitar el sufrimiento de mucha gente…

–¡Si tan sólo pudiera evitar nuestro dolor! –Pensó la heredera negando con fuerza-. Si pudiera evitarte este dolor…

Neji había dicho que el día de su boda él volvería a su hogar, lo que significaba que éste sería su último día en el Este, ya que la unión del Uchiha y ella se realizaría mañana por la tarde. Hinata se preguntó dónde estaría ahora… Qué estaría haciendo. Quizá él estaba lidiando mejor con el sufrimiento… o quizá ni siquiera lo sentía ya.

Hinata levantó sus brazos hacia el techo y contempló sus manos recién curadas, largamente: deseaba que Neji no se fuera, pero era inútil pedírselo… Era inútil y cruel, ella estaría casada ¿y de qué serviría que él estuviera a su lado, si no podría tocarlo?

_Tocarlo…_

La palabra resonó en su mente. Las mejillas se le encendieron y recordó con calidez todas las veces que él la había tomado de las manos, o que la tomó en sus brazos… y cada vez que la había besado. Se abrazó a si misma sin contener su sonrisa: ella era feliz a su lado, ¡y se lo había dicho! ¡Incluso le dijo que lo amaba!

–Pero no se lo he demostrado –pensó-. Al menos no de manera contundente.

Giró el rostro y vio el futón bajo ella. Un pensamiento aterrador llegó hasta ella y se puso en pie de un salto. _La noche de bodas_ ¡Lo había olvidado!... Y aunque no era un tema que la atrajera mucho, sentía que debía prepararse mentalmente para no soltarse a llorar y rehusar a consumar su matrimonio: después de todo, era la manera en que sellaría la paz con los territorios del Norte.

Se recargó en su ventana y miró largamente el futón y lo que tendría que hacer próximamente en uno de ellos. Sintió el miedo correrle por el cuerpo, pero poco a poco la sensación fue reemplazada por un desprecio profundo… ¡y es que! ¿Era posible que un simple acto fuera tan horrible?

Entonces recordó lo que su amiga Ino le había dicho: era un acto sagrado, un acto de amor.

Hinata se irguió inconscientemente.

–¿Amor? –Repitió en su mente, y recordó el resto de la conversación con Ino-. _"Con un hombre que te ame y te respete…"_ Es un acto sagrado… Es simbólico… Es memorable… Es originado por amor.

Sonrió para sí misma, apenada por lo que estaba empezando a planear, pero despejó sus pensamientos rápidamente golpeándose con suavidad el rostro.

–¡De ninguna manera, Hinata! –se regañó-. ¡Sabes lo que pasaría si no llegaras virgen a la noche de bodas! –Hizo una pausa larga, y lo que empezó como un pensamiento malicioso en su mente, cobró fuerza-. Pero… Sasuke sólo quiere tenerme bajo su poder… -murmuró-. No creo que vaya a renunciar a eso sólo por un… _"desliz"_ mío…

.

* * *

.

Ese día la comida se realizó una hora antes porque todos habían planeado ir al templo Shinto esa tarde para purificarse y estar listos para el matrimonio que se realizaría al día siguiente. Por su parte, Hinata, tras haber estado reportándose como enferma para evitar las visitas al comedor, hizo acto de presencia al fin. Cuando Hinata entró todos los varones sonrieron, aparentemente muy complacidos por ver a la dulce y hermosa Hinata en su último día como portadora del apellido Hyuuga. Hinata forzó una sonrisa, y mientras paseaba sus ojos por el salón buscando a Neji, su prometido se levantó del lugar que ocupaba y fue hasta ella, y los presentes aplaudieron cuando Sasuke le besó el dorso de la mano a la bella dama.

Hinata sonrió cortésmente, pero le urgía alejarse de Sasuke antes de que Neji apareciera en el comedor. Además, la intensa mirada que el ojinegro le dedicó mientras se inclinaba sobre su mano, no la complació en lo más mínimo, porque transmitía un deseo enfermo demasiado parecido al que tenían sus ojos cuando intentó atacarla en su habitación.

A continuación se sentaron y la comida empezó. La heredera se preguntaba dónde estaría su primo, y dedicándole una mirada muy breve a Hanabi, fue ésta la que preguntó.

–No lo escuché con claridad, pero algo me dijo de ir al pueblo a buscar a alguien que cambiara las herraduras de su caballo –dijo Hizashi sin darle importancia al asunto.

Pronto la comida acabó y todos se pusieron en pie para cambiarse de ropa y marchar hacia el templo. El padre de Hinata la invitó a unírseles, pero ella se excusó con una falsa jaqueca y los vio partir.

El sol todavía estaba alto, así que tomó su arco y flechas y empezó a practicar en el jardín para no hacer tan evidente el hecho de que esperaba la llegada de Neji. Nadie excepto ella sabía lo diestra que se había vuelto con esa arma, y aunque en su fuero interno le disgustaba que el hermoso arco fuera un regalo de su futuro esposo, no podía ser tan desconsiderada como para arrojarlo a la basura.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud, y para cuando la heredera ya se había cansado de atravesar toda clase de objetos con sus flechas y yacía en el suelo viendo el atardecer, sintió el acompasado correr de un caballo. La mujer se incorporó al instante y activó su línea sucesoria: Neji se acercaba. El corazón de la ojiblanca comenzó a latir con fuerza y corrió hacia la fortaleza, directamente hacia su cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y aguardó acuclillada en el centro de su habitación con la espalda vuelta hacia la entrada. Un cúmulo de emociones nublaba su pensamiento: sentía miedo, impaciencia, nerviosismo.

Se llevó las manos al corazón y empezó a respirar pesadamente, tratando de conservar su valor y determinación. Toda la mañana había estado pensando en lo que haría, y necesitaba ser fuerte para no echarse para atrás sin importar el terror que le calaba los huesos.

Dio un salto en su lugar cuando unos golpes en la puerta pidieron su permiso para entrar. Ella exhaló con tranquilidad fingida antes de sentir la presencia del joven que había estado rondado sus pensamientos sin tregua, de pie a sus espaldas. Hubo una pausa densa, casi tangible.

–He venido a despedirme –sentenció el Hyuuga.

Hinata se tensó y se puso de pie con lentitud. Temía enfrentar su mirada, pero sabía que el tiempo del que disponía estaba corriendo y era momento de actuar. Con lentitud dolorosa, Hinata giró sobre sus talones. Ninguno de los dos habló. Hinata necesitaba decirle algo. Debía hacerlo.

En cambio, Neji ni siquiera esperaba una palabra suya, por eso en cuanto dibujó en su mente cada curva de su pequeño y femenino rostro, dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Hinata ensanchó sus ojos, confundida, e instintivamente alargó su brazo y tomó la parte trasera de la capucha que el joven solía utilizar en sus viajes a caballo.

El hombre se detuvo, pero no la miró, no habló y mucho menos se volvió. Hinata, incrédula ante su reacción, decidió dejarse llevar y se abrazó a su espalda.

–No te vayas –susurró.

El Hyuuga se heló ante el suave ruego de la mujer. Sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo ya eran algo demasiado doloroso como para además sumarle el calor que transmitía y la dulzura que contenían sus palabras, así que haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, decidió terminar con la agonía.

–¿Con qué cara me pides eso, Hinata? –entonces se libró de su agarre y la miró-. Mañana te casas, y te dije que no estaría aquí para cuando lo hicieras.

Hinata lo miró con tristeza.

–¿Por qué me hablas con tanto odio, Neji? ¡Es como si no te hubiera dicho lo que siento por ti!

El joven se llevó las manos a la frente.

–¿Me amas? –ella dijo que sí-. Entonces demuéstralo.

Hinata sonrió para sus adentros: La oportunidad de oro se le había presentado.

La mujer lo tomó de los hombros y se puso en puntillas para besarlo. Fue un beso largo, y aunque Neji no reaccionaba, poco a poco puso sus manos en la delgada cintura de la sacerdotisa y correspondió a los movimientos rítmicos de los dulces labios de ella. Indecisas, las manos de Hinata descendieron por el torso del Hyuuga buscando una manera de desabrochar la capa, pero cuando lo lograron, él retrocedió.

–¿Qué haces? -Ella no contestó, se lanzó de nuevo a sus labios e intentó quitarle la capa. Neji la alejó de él-. Hinata, yo no quiero que me demuestres tu amor así –explicó. Ella lo miró confundida-. Vámonos. Huye conmigo.

La mujer sonrió.

–Neji… yo quiero estar contigo, pero me debo a mi pueblo, lo sabes –él bajó la mirada-. Neji… ¿tú me amas?

–¡Por supuesto que sí!

–¿Entonces aceptarás un regalo mío? –él le dedicó una mirada profunda, empezando a adivinar a qué se refería-. Quiero estar contigo Neji. Mi corazón y mi alma ya te pertenecen… Pero, también quiero que tengas mi cuerpo –dijo infinitamente apenada-. Aunque sea sólo por una noche.

–Hinata… No. No está bien. ¡Mañana te casas! –Exclamó el castaño terminantemente-. Tu pureza se la debes a tu esposo.

Ella negó por lo bajo y se aproximó a él, casi besándolo.

–No es cierto. Mi primera noche será con un hombre que me ame infinitamente. Y ese eres tú.

Neji negó levemente con la cabeza, sin querer alejar a Hinata, aunque sabía que si no lo hacía no podría contenerse más. ¡Por supuesto que él deseaba estar con ella! Pero ante todo, él era un caballero y no la mancillaría.

–No me rechaces –rogó ella con sus ojos vidriosos-; por favor, no me rechaces.

–Hinata –dijo él con la voz enronquecida: sus sentidos se nublaban ante la petición de la mujer-, habrá consecuencias. No hagas esto, te lo ruego.

–No pasará nada malo –susurró ella.

–Te arrepentirás mañana –dijo él.

–Eso nunca –dijo casi sobre los labios del joven-. Yo te amo y quiero compartir esto contigo. Estoy segura.

Hinata estaba peligrosamente cerca, provocándolo. Neji intentó contenerse, pero él no era de piedra y sentía como cualquier hombre. Sin poder resistirse a la visión de esos labios rosados pidiendo su contacto, se apoderó de ellos con su boca hambrienta, y sintiendo cómo ella se aferraba con fuerza a su torso, supo que estaba perdido ante sus encantos.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más hacia él. Él le exigió entrada a su boca con su lengua y ella se lo permitió, profundizando el beso y confirmándole lo que quería que hiciera con ella: era inconfundible, innegable. Hinata hizo un pequeño sonido en la parte posterior de su garganta cuando los labios del Hyuuga dejaron los suyos, pero gimió suavemente cuando los sintió contra su cuello: por alguna razón empezaba a sentirse mareada, sentía mucho calor y no podía recobrar el aliento.

Él continuó llenando su delgado cuello con besos húmedos mientras una de sus manos se trasladó lentamente a su lado y acarició suavemente uno de sus pechos. Él esperó, dando tiempo para apartar su mano si ella quería detenerlo, pero cuando ella no hizo ningún movimiento, él acarició el pecho llenando su mano con él. Neji mordió suavemente el femenino cuello mientras su pulgar cepillaba su seno por encima de la tela, causándole a Hinata una sacudida eléctrica que se trasladó por toda su espalda; gimió y movió instintivamente sus caderas contra las de él, sintiendo una protuberancia en la parte inferior del abdomen del castaño, misma que incluso en su inocencia, supo que era la evidencia de su deseo hacia ella.

Él dejó de acariciar sus pechos y empezó a caminar hacia delante, haciendo que ella retrocediera hasta que ambos sintieron la tela del futón bajo sus pies. Hinata se recostó sobre sus codos; sus rostros ya alejados, sus cuerpos no se tocaban más. Ella lo miró a los ojos y levantó sus brazos… pidiéndole silenciosamente que la siguiera. Él obedeció tras deshacerse de una vez por todas de su estorbosa capucha. Después se recostó al lado de ella: sus ojos vagaban por su bello rostro y terminaron en sus hinchados labios rosas. Labios que debían ser besados por él otra vez. Los labios de Hinata eran dulces, pero Neji no podía esperar para descubrir si el resto de ella también lo era.

Hinata llevó sus manos al cuello de Neji y torpemente arrastró sus manos hacia sus hombros y se atrevió a sumergir sus manos dentro de la yukata que él llevaba puesta aún, alcanzando a tocar algo de su trabajado tórax. Él ardía, su cuerpo quemaba con su deseo hacia ella, pero el joven tenía que recordarse de hacerlo todo muy lento y suave. Pronto el ojiblanco se movió con destreza para desatar la banda de la yukata que ella llevaba puesta, al tiempo que la besaba tiernamente. Cuando la tela cedió entre sus dedos, Neji desplazó sus labios en un sendero caliente hacia sus pechos: Hinata cerró sus ojos y enterró sus manos en el cabello largo de Neji, dejando que la sensación se adueñara de ella. Sin esperarlo, el ojiblanco capturó uno de sus senos con su boca; ella suspiró profundamente y dejó salir de sus labios su nombre al tiempo que arqueaba su cuerpo. Él amó oírla decir su nombre de esa manera, así que continuó acariciándola: Su corazón latía más rápido y ella jadeaba retorciéndose bajo él.

Por su parte, la otra mano de Neji comenzó a descender por fuera de la pierna de Hinata. Ella sintió cómo aquella mano iba vagando y luego se dirigió hacia la naciente de su muslo, haciendo su paso hacia el interior. Hinata inmediatamente juntó sus piernas, avergonzada de que él tocara allí. Él levantó el rostro y se acercó de nuevo al de ella.

-Hinata, por favor… no las juntes -le rogó suavemente en el oído-. Sé… -jadeó-. Sé que estas asustada, pero no te preocupes, voy a ir poco a poco. Yo cuidaré de ti -le prometió.

Hinata asintió y lentamente relajó sus piernas, confiando en lo que él le decía. Neji besó sus labios profundamente mientras su mano exploraba su entrada. Tembló cuando sintió la humedad de ella en su mano y ella se sacudió en respuesta, moviendo suavemente sus caderas contra la mano: Se trataba de una sensación extraña y maravillosa, que la excitaba y aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo.

Hinata sentía la presión que crecía más y más en la parte inferior de su abdomen; su respiración era difícil, sus ojos estaban cerrados firmemente y movía su cabeza inquietamente sobre la almohada, jadeando por el deseo y oyendo el rugido en sus orejas. Pronto se sintió más confiada para tocar la espalda de Neji aún vestida con el yukata y clavar sus uñas en ella. Él se sacudió y gimió gravemente.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y vacilante le besó el cuello. Figurándose que si eso le había hecho sentir tan bien a ella, quizá surtiera el mismo efecto en él... y tuvo razón. Dejó a sus manos explorar por el fuerte torso de él, pero ambas manos dudaron cuando llegaron a las tiras de la yukata de Neji. Temblando, las manos de Hinata empezaron a desatarle la ropa. De repente, sus manos fueron atrapadas por las de Neji, él la detenía.

-Hinata... tú no tienes que... si no quieres... –fue todo lo que él le dijo con una voz tensa y mirándola de hito en hito.

Definitivamente él la deseaba, pero no quería que ella lamentara en algún momento hacer el amor con él: no se perdonaría si la llegara a forzar a hacerlo.

Hinata estaba asustada, nunca había tocado a un hombre y mucho menos se había imaginado haciéndolo, por eso estaba tan avergonzada. Pero ella anhelaba compartir algo tan importante sólo con Neji, y por la manera en que las manos de él temblaban, sabía que él también quería lo mismo. Decidida, Hinata se soltó de las manos de él y terminó de desabrocharle la yukata.

El corazón de Neji latía tan rápido como el de ella. Hinata cerró los ojos y le besó en el pecho, pensando que tal vez Neji estuviera tan asustado como ella de estar tan íntimamente con alguien. Sonrió mientras continuaba besando su pecho y comenzó a sentir su abdomen, tan fuerte, y que se movía drásticamente por su respiración entrecortada. Neji cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, intentando detenerse a sí mismo de gemir, pero cuando la mano de ella avanzó más abajo y lo tocó suavemente, Neji apretó sus dientes, decidido a no hacer ningún sonido. Hinata miró a Neji, vio cómo tenía la mandíbula apretada e inquieta.

El Hyuuga sentía que su corazón latía mil veces por minuto y su respiración se tornaba aún más superficial y rápida. Después de unos momentos más de caricias embriagadoras, sus manos capturaron nuevamente las de ella, deteniéndola: Él sentía cerca su punto de ruptura.

-¿Neji? -Hinata preguntó; pero él sólo tomó sus muñecas y las puso contra la almohada, por encima de su cabello índigo.

Él la besó profunda y apasionadamente, y aunque liberó sus muñecas de su agarre, ella no osó moverse y dejó que él capturara sus caderas mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien. El ojiblanco entró lentamente en ella, tratando de hacerle sentir el menor dolor posible, pero aun así Neji pudo sentirla tensarse y tratando de retener el dolor. Él le susurró que la molestia era temporal y que él estaba ahí para cuidarla; ella asintió, y aunque se sentía herida, el aliento de Neji en su cuello hizo que necesitara más. Estaba asustada y confundida en cuanto a sus sensaciones, porque ella sentía que faltaba algo, pero Neji estaba inmóvil entre sus piernas, respirando con pesadez.

Hinata quiso acomodarse para mirarle a los ojos, pero lo único que logró fue gemir, sorprendida por la increíble sensación que su pequeño movimiento causó. Una ráfaga de placer crudo corrió por todo su cuerpo de manera tan intensa, que ella gritó, y cuando se movió por segunda vez el placer se intensificó. Neji gimió también: Estaba totalmente dentro de ella, y aun así trataba de controlar la fuerte demanda de su cuerpo de embestirla de nuevo. Pero cuando el instinto hizo que ella moviera las caderas sensualmente contra él, todas sus buenas intenciones se fueron en llamas. Él se retiró lentamente, y luego se hundió profundo dentro de ella otra vez.

Guiada por su instinto y estimulada por la lujuria, Hinata moldeó sus caderas en él, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y comenzó a coordinar sus movimientos. Ella llevó a Neji agonías del deseo tomándolo fuertemente de la espalda. Él comenzó a acelerar empujes profundos; la ardiente sensación de anhelo era casi insoportable: la forma en que él se zambullía en ella una y otra vez…

Los empujes de Neji en ella cada vez se hicieron más cortos y rápidos, emparejándose con los espasmos del femenino cuerpo que parecía intentar retenerlo. Cuando la fuerza con que las paredes de Hinata lo recibían bajaron y ella gritó su nombre en medio del éxtasis, Neji envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Hinata y enterró su rostro en su cabello para sucederla segundos después en un mundo de placer, vertiéndose en ella y sabiendo su amor consumado.

Aun unidos, el Hyuuga se recostó a un lado de Hinata, que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Tardaron un buen rato en recobrar el aliento y la fuerza en sus extremidades. Por unos instantes estuvieron en silencio, sus mentes todavía llenas con el éxtasis que habían experimentado. Entonces Hinata levantó su cabeza del pecho de Neji y lo miró con un ligero rubor en su rostro. Él le dio una sonrisa suave, alentándola a acercarse nuevamente a su rostro para besarle.

Estuvieron así el resto de la noche, y aunque ambos se sentían agotados, ninguno de los dos se dejaba rendir ante las ganas de dormir: tenían miedo de que al despertar todo hubiera sido un sueño. Neji, que tenía fuertemente abrazada a la mujer a su cuerpo, y con la barbilla encima de su cabeza para depositarle repentinos y castos besos a su cabellera índigo, fue el que rompió el silencio minutos después.

–Hinata, ¿has visto lo felices que podemos ser juntos? –La mujer abrió los ojos, pero no se atrevió a mirar a quien la aferraba posesivamente por la cintura-. Lo que hicimos… no fue cualquier cosa.

Ella bajó la mirada apenada.

–Fue maravilloso –susurró con su rostro vuelto carmín.

–Entonces… –dijo el ojiblanco–, ¡escapemos juntos! ¡Aún no es tarde! –Se incorporó en el futón– ¡Si partimos hoy, llegaremos a los territorios neutrales! ¡Ahí ni nuestros padres podrán encontrarnos!

Hinata deshizo su postura de lado y se acostó completamente, mirándolo.

–¿Serías capaz de hacerle eso a tu padre? –Reprochó al instante-. Eres su vida. Su único y primer hijo, fruto de su único amor. Sé que mi padre siente lo mismo por mí y día a día me recuerda lo parecida que soy a mi madre. Irnos podría causarles un mal terrible que los debilitaría a ellos y a sus hombres, que pelean para defender nuestros territorios.

El castaño la escuchó, pero no hizo caso y buscó su mano entre las sábanas.

–Amo a mi padre, sí, pero de una manera distinta a como te amo a ti; además, nuestros padres son fuertes, y respecto a la tierra, ¿te importa más ella que nuestra felicidad juntos? –Ella no contestó–, ¡vamos, todavía no es tarde! ¡Tu boda es mañana, hay tiempo!

–Neji –suspiró la Hyuuga–, desde que nací me inculcaron que antes de ser persona, e inclusive antes de ser mujer… Soy la heredera al trono. Mi pueblo me necesita.

–¿Más que yo? Imposible.

Hinata sonrió.

–Cincuenta mil seiscientas cincuenta y nueve veces más que tú, sin contar a los recién nacidos.

Hinata jaló a Neji y lo obligó a acostarse junto a ella.

–No podré vivir sabiendo que eres suya –añadió él, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello-. Mañana te casarás con él y no conmigo –suspiró–. Fue lo que siempre quiso…

–Sin embargo –lo cortó ella-, si he de seguir viva y continuar despertando, aun cuando sea junto a él, será porque mi corazón late, y su motor serás tú; y créeme que no habrá día en que no piense en ti y en la maravillosa historia que vivimos. Estas equivocado al decir que Sasuke ganó… Porque en realidad, el vencedor fuiste tú –Hinata sonrió ampliamente y se acurrucó junto a él, hasta que estuvo tan cerca que pudo escuchar el latir de su corazón-. Fuiste tú mi primer beso, mi primer amor, mi primer amante. Fueron tus facciones las que me hacen creer en la perfección; tus gestos, los que me hacen temer decir algo incorrecto…, pero saber que tú existes… es lo que me aliviana la carga de ser Hyuuga Hinata, la heredera del emperador que fue prometida desde la más tierna infancia.

El muchacho la separó lo suficiente de él como para mirarla fijamente por segundos que parecieron eternos. Hinata ya había empezado a ruborizarse de nuevo por la intensa mirada sin expresión de él, pero el Hyuuga exclamó:

–¿Cómo sabes que no llegarás a amarlo? Con el tiempo hasta una emperatriz como tú se acostumbraría a vivir con los cerdos y a matar gallinas.

Hinata no podía creer que Neji siguiera sin convencerse de su amor, pero no dejaría de intentarlo. Se incorporó en el futón con la sábana aferrada a su desnudez y enfrentó a Neji con la mirada.

–Sé que nunca me enamoraré de él, porque Sasuke jamás podrá hacerme estremecer como tú, jamás podrá suspirar como tú, jamás podrá hablarme como tú, ni una sola vez en su vida logrará dedicarme una mirada como las tuyas, ni podrá acariciarme como tú lo haces…, pero más importante aún… Nunca de los nuncas podrá besarme y amarme como tú lo has hecho desde que éramos niños. ¡Yo te amo, Neji! Y si tú me amas igual, te pido que confíes en la fortaleza de este sentimiento. Juro por mi vida que por cada pensamiento que tú me dediques hasta tu vejez, yo te habré dedicado cien.

Neji la miró con ojos tristes y se incorporó junto a ella con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

–Si tan sólo pudiéramos estar juntos para siempre… -murmuró.

–No es necesario –dijo ella también en un leve murmuro-. Sólo haz que esta noche parezca eterna.

Neji no supo cómo contestar, pero al parecer las palabras salían sobrando, porque con una lentitud decidida, envolvió a la mujer en sus brazos y la hizo recostarse unidos en un beso que los dejó sin respiración. Esa noche, motivados por el amor y la necesidad de expresar los sentimientos contenidos por tantos años, se amaron sin tregua. Era lo único que podían hacer antes de que su inminente y eterna despedida llegara a la mañana siguiente acompañada de un lujoso y pesado kimono blanco.

Ya en la madrugada, cuando Neji quedó tendido a un lado de Hinata, exhausto y sin fuerzas mas que para abrazarla, no tardó en dormirse, en cambio Hinata continuó despierta un rato más, sopesando con más calma y profundidad las cosas. No se arrepentía de nada y se regocijaba de haberle entregado a Neji algo tan importante como lo era su virginidad, pero sin haberlo notado cuando decidió dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, había destruido lo que tantas personas se habían ocupado de hacer que ella alcanzara: Para ser emperatriz había que estar casada y ser Miko, pero las Miko eran las hijas vírgenes de la Luna… y la heredera al trono debía manchar la sábana en su noche de bodas. Todo se había estropeado. Ella ya había intimado con un hombre y en su pueblo había una ley que marcaba la muerte de la princesa si ya había sido mancillada. Sasuke definitivamente habría estado ya con muchas mujeres y sabría distinguir a una virgen de una ultrajada.

Hinata lloró en silencio el resto de la noche, hasta que Neji se despertó justo antes del amanecer, tomó sus cosas, la besó por última vez y tras recordarle lo mucho que la amaba y jurarle no olvidarla jamás, salió a hurtadillas de la habitación. Cuando lo vio partir se sintió como una cualquiera: una de esas degradantes mujeres que meten hombres a su habitación para que éstos huyan de ellas a la luz de los primeros rayos del Sol. Había faltado al poner primero su deseo antes que su deber. Estaba acorralada. Le había dicho a Neji que no escaparía con él y definitivamente él no seguiría en los territorios del Este para cuando se celebrara la boda, y respecto a ésta, ella entraría al templo con la frente en alto, ya sabiendo que en cuanto pusiera un pie dentro de la recámara nupcial, su sentencia de muerte quedaría sellada y Sasuke Uchiha, el joven que la había desposado, se volvería viudo el día de su matrimonio al darle muerte a su esposa con sus propias manos.


	9. ¿Libertad?

**¡Personas! ¡Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar!, pero deben entender que el trabajo en la escuela se puso pesadísimo y… ¡y que el capítulo anterior tuvo tan poquitos reviews cuando es uno de los capítulos más bellos que he escrito!... Total…**

** Y bueno, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, el maldito que decidió matar a Neji… *se va a llorar a un rincón***

** Ahora sólo nos quedan los fanfics para ver a este par de ojiblancos juntos!**

* * *

Era una boda preciosa.

O al menos eso cuchicheaban todas las mujeres del imperio mientras en el altar del templo Shinto un monje unía oficialmente a los herederos de los territorios del Norte y del Este. Frente a toda la nobleza y frente a todos los habitantes del imperio que cupieron en la inmensa habitación, Hinata recibió las promesas de Sasuke, fingiendo demasiado bien su alegría y su total compostura.

Mientras todo pasaba y el monje hablaba sobre la importancia de un paso así, ella miraba a través del vitral frente a ella, viendo la luz del crepúsculo filtrarse por cada rendija que encontraba… viendo a los pájaros jugar entre las tejas de los otros recintos del templo y la forma en que las ramas de los árboles se agitaban con el viento. ¿Por qué todo le parecía tan irremediablemente lento? ¿Por qué no se había levantado y marchado aún?

Pasados varios minutos, ella también declaró sus propias promesas al Uchiha, y tras ser concedida la bendición del monje, su relación fue formalizada como un matrimonio.

Nadie vitoreó, aplaudió ni gritó entonces, pero los padres de los recién casados habían preparado una recepción en los jardines de la fortaleza, a la cual todas las personas de abolengo y las que no, acudieron. Hinata agradeció mentalmente que Kazu, su doncella, los hubiera acompañado a ella y a su nuevo esposo en el carruaje que los llevó hasta la fiesta, porque podría haber jurado que el Uchiha la habría sometido e intentado hacer algo indebido.

Cuando el ojinegro la ayudó a bajar del vehículo y empezaron a caminar hacia el centro del festejo, la Hyuuga se maravilló por el increíble trabajo de los decoradores: había lámparas redondas, listones colgando de los árboles, flores y velas en todas partes y los emblemas de ambos clanes aparecían juntos en la mesa de los novios.

La fiesta comenzó con los mejores músicos de los territorios del Este y los manjares más exquisitos. Todos habían esperado la ocasión con ansias, ya que querían ser partícipes del surgimiento de un nuevo y poderoso imperio ¿y por qué no? Comer como tal vez nunca más lo harían. Hinata miró de reojo a su esposo y vio que estaba feliz, o mejor dicho, satisfecho. Ella suspiró con cansancio y miró la alegría y regocijo que se extendía frente a ella y de la cual no era partícipe. Ambas manos le temblaban: Quizá así se sentían los condenados a muerte.

Por primera vez en su vida bailó con su padre y lo hizo rebosante de gusto, abrazándolo a veces y dándole tiernos besos en la mejilla de vez en cuando, incluso le dijo _"gracias"_ dos o tres veces: Era su forma de despedirse. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad hizo lo mismo con Hanabi, y por supuesto, ninguno entendió sus muestras de afecto como algo negativo, porque ninguno sabía que en pocas horas Sasuke la acusaría de no ser más una doncella y pediría su cabeza a cambio de su deshonra.

La noche transcurrió con calma para todos, excepto para los novios. Sasuke estaba impaciente por consumar su matrimonio; estaba decidido a hacer sufrir a Hinata hasta el máximo para que no olvidara su primera vez con un hombre y para que se hiciera a la idea de que esa noche sería la primera de muchas. La ojiblanca, en cambio, temblaba y sentía ganas de llorar, temerosa de recibir el castigo por el pecado cometido esa misma madrugada.

La música paró un momento y todas las copas de los presentes se levantaron para invocar la felicidad para el nuevo matrimonio, pero luego se renovó el alegre ambiente y la gente bailó incluso con más ganas. Minutos después el Uchiha tomó a Hinata de la mano, haciéndola crisparse ante su contacto y ver su mirada fija en ella con un brillo malicioso.

–Ya es hora –sentenció.

Hinata lo miró confundida y entonces miró a su padre a lo lejos, que le devolvió el gesto y asintió con la cabeza antes de dejar la mirada puesta en el suelo. La Hyuuga no entendió nada, pero siguiendo a su esposo percibió las miradas celosas de varias mujeres y recordó que era normal que los nuevos matrimonios desaparecieran a la mitad del festejo para… estar a solas.

Pronto estuvieron frente a una habitación nunca antes vista por la ojiblanca, ya que ella no solía explorar en el área Sur de la fortaleza porque estaba muy lejos; y en efecto, porque la música de la fiesta la habían dejado atrás desde hacía varios pasos. Sasuke la empujó dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Hinata esperó el primer ataque con los ojos cerrados, pero para su sorpresa, lo sintió pasar junto a ella sin siquiera verla. Abrió los ojos y vio que la habitación estaba siendo iluminada por sirvientes y ella misma era guiada por un par de mujeres ancianas hacia un biombo dispuesto en una de las esquinas, donde rápidamente una le arrebató su blanco y pesado kimono de bodas y le colocó una suave y nebulosa yukata roja, al tiempo que la otra le deshizo su elaborado peinado y le dejó caer libremente sobre sus hombros y espalda la cascada de cabello índigo.

Las mujeres salieron después de esto y Hinata se quedó inmóvil detrás del biombo, rogando que los sirvientes no se fueran, pero en un segundo la habitación quedó vacía, con sólo Sasuke y ella dentro. El muchacho se había quedado cerca del futón, recargado contra la pared, viéndola con superioridad.

–Sal. Quiero verte –ordenó.

La ojiblanca dio un brinco al escuchar su grave voz: Era evidente que no quería salir, y eso excitaba más al ojinegro. Sin embargo, ¿cómo no lo estaría? Hinata sentía que los nudos de la yukata estaban muy flojos, y todo ese tiempo pensó que Sasuke tendría que ingeniárselas para ganarle a la complejidad de los nudos y broches de su kimono nupcial; pero no… Tal parecía que todos estaban empeñados en facilitarle las cosas a la pareja.

Exasperado, Sasuke caminó deprisa hacia ella y tiró el biombo de un golpe, asustando a Hinata y haciéndola cubrirse con las manos el pecho, porque la yukata era de una tela muy delgada y sentía cómo sus formas eran predecibles. El Uchiha sonrió complacido al verla en una ropa tan fina e insignificante, tan fácil de romper con su boca. La miró de pies a cabeza con la osadía con la que siempre deseó verla y la sintió encogerse frente a él: Su mujer estaba más hermosa que nunca, con su piel blanquecina envuelta en tela tan roja como la sangre y con su cabello oscuro como la noche, suelto. Complacido por la idea de poder tomarla de una vez por todas, alargó sus brazos fuertes y la atrajo hacia él para besarla apasionadamente. Ella no respondió al contacto y tensó sus labios, y el Uchiha, sin creer que su esposa fuera la primera mujer en la vida que lo rechazaba, la abofeteó y apretó sus mejillas.

–Abre la boca –murmuró con la voz modificada por el deseo, y se lanzó de nuevo a sus labios.

Hinata no lo obedeció, así que el ojinegro deslizó su mano hasta la zona íntima de ella, quien ante el inesperado y salvaje contacto, gimió contra su voluntad, y él lo aprovechó para introducir la lengua en su boca. La ojiblanca lo empujó en el acto y se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano. Sasuke se enfureció, pero su deseo se incrementó aún más al verla tan indomable.

Sonriendo, la tomó en sus brazos, y aunque ella luchó por librarse, la tiró en el futón con rudeza y se colocó sobre ella. Hinata intentó levantarse, pero el súbito peso de él encima la inmovilizó.

–Te haré gritar mi nombre... –le susurró con su voz grave al oído y un escalofrío la recorrió.

Ella lo miró con miedo y él renovó su sonrisa antes de cernirse sobre su cuello, besando, succionando y mordiendo.

–Sasuke, por favor... –sollozó-. Esta noche no. No estoy lista, no puedo...

La Hyuuga creyó escuchar una risa ahogada contra su piel proveniente del Uchiha, y cuando quiso mirarlo, él se incorporó con varios mechones negros cubriendo su rostro. En un santiamén, deslizó su hábil mano hasta el cuello de su esposa, estrujándolo suavemente.

–Dejemos algo en claro –exclamó-. Yo ordeno, tú obedeces. No creo que te sea difícil, lo has hecho toda tu vida.

–Sasuke... –imploró ella, sintiendo que se le iba el aliento.

–No digas ni una palabra más. Recuerda que ahora soy tu dueño.

Entonces la soltó y ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Sasuke sonrió de nuevo y empezó a deshacerle el nudo de la yukata.

–No sabes cuánto te odio... –masculló ella.

Él la miró descaradamente y acarició uno de sus pechos, haciéndola arquearse.

–Como si me importara.

* * *

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, un joven de mirada blanca apuraba su segunda bebida. Sus ojos enrojecidos y su aspecto lúgubre hicieron que nadie osara acercársele en esa cantina de mala muerte en la que se había detenido después de casi cuatro horas de cabalgar. Suspiró con pesadez al darse cuenta que para esa cantidad de tiempo, todavía no estaba ni a un tercio del camino que separaba los territorios del Este de los suyos, y desesperado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza: En estos momentos Hinata ya estaría casada, y sólo los Kamis sabrían si ya se había vuelto oficialmente la mujer de otro hombre.

Contempló sus manos y sintió que le ardían. Cualquiera habría dicho que era por el roce de las riendas del caballo, pero en realidad era porque recordaba que esa misma mañana, éstas habían acariciado el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

Neji seguía sin creer el cúmulo de cosas que habían sucedido en los días pasados, pero la más increíble de todas había sido escuchar a Hinata decir que ella lo amaba como él la había amado todos estos años. Incluso la había besado, y llegaron a compartir una noche.

Pero ahora, solo en medio de esa cantina, comenzaba a creer que todo había sido una ilusión, y de no haber sido porque la fuerte conversación que mantenían dos aldeanos atrajo su atención, la bebida habría terminado de surtir su efecto en su débil y herido corazón.

–¡Hombre, y que la princesita ya se nos casó! –Gritó el primero, y ambos brindaron con sus copas de sake-. Los Kamis los guarden y les den muchos hijos.

–Caray… Vinimos desde la frontera para ser parte del evento del siglo, y míranos, varados a dos horas de viaje porque el caballo ya no pudo más –comentó el otro con tristeza y su compañero asintió-. ¿Cómo crees que esté la fiesta?

–Depende, ¿para la gente… o para los recién casados? –preguntó con picardía el primero y los dos rompieron en risotadas.

–¡No recordaba esa parte! La primera noche como marido y mujer…

Los dos elevaron la cabeza, recordando los viejos tiempos en que ellos eran jóvenes y desposaron a sus actuales mujeres; pero ninguno dijo nada más. Neji se levantó, asqueado por el último comentario, mas la conversación fue renovada.

–Oi, Takuma-san –llamó el segundo hombre, atrayendo la atención del primero-, ¿no crees que sería interesante que Hinata-hime resultara no ser doncella?

El hombre se quedó serio.

–No digas eso, Ryouma-san –lo reprendió-. Sabes que en ese caso el emperador Hiashi tendría que matarla para restaurar el orgullo herido de Sasuke-sama.

Takuma asintió con lentitud.

–Tienes razón, perdona. Es sólo que esa ley es ancestral y nunca jamás se ha aplicado.

–Y ojalá nunca se aplique: no podría imaginarme asesinando a mi propia hija, por más grande que fuera mi deshonra por saber que crié a una prostituta.

El Hyuuga abrió los ojos de par en par: ¿de qué ley estaban hablando esos hombres? Llamó al cantinero y le preguntó con discreción sobre el asunto, y efectivamente, el hombre le dijo que existía una ley en los territorios del Este, casi tan vieja como los mismos, que ordenaba la ejecución de cualquier mujer de la familia imperial que no manchara la sábana con la Rosa del Honor en su noche de bodas.

Neji le pagó por sus servicios e información y corrió hasta su caballo, montándolo y haciéndolo correr con todas sus fuerzas: Tenía que volver a la fortaleza y salvar a Hinata a como diera lugar.

* * *

La fiesta estaba en su mejor momento cuando un sirviente tocó el hombro del emperador Hiashi y le pidió que entrara a la fortaleza porque se había dado "una situación". Sabiendo por el tono del sirviente que algo andaba muy mal, el monarca temió por su hija, se disculpó con los nobles con los que cenaba y siguió al sirviente, quien lo llevó al área Sur y se detuvo de pronto, diciéndole que los guardias le habían ordenado acompañarlo hasta ese punto, pero que tan sólo tendría que caminar el resto de ese corredor solo. Hiashi lo hizo así y vio al encargado de seguridad pasearse con los brazos cruzados frente a dos guardias que custodiaban el acceso a dos de las habitaciones.

El encargado lo reverenció y se acercó a él, cuidando de no ser escuchado por los guardias.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó el emperador.

–Señor –comenzó el hombre-, ha pasado algo terrible, pero todavía no sabemos por qué –suspiró-. Los guardias estaban en sus posiciones, cerca de la habitación donde se consumaría el matrimonio, como usted lo ordenó en caso de que la heredera llegara a necesitarlos… -hizo una pausa-. Y efectivamente, casi cuarenta minutos después de haber entrado a la habitación, Hinata-hime comenzó a gritar y a pedir ayuda, y para cuando los guardias entraron, Sasuke-sama la estaba golpeando.

Hiashi apretó los puños en que se habían transformado sus manos.

–¿Dónde está él? –se limitó a preguntar, y el encargado le señaló una de las habitaciones.

Hiashi se dirigió hacia allí y los guardias le abrieron la puerta, permitiéndole el acceso. Cuando entró, vio a su yerno golpeando la pared mientras gritaba en un intento de descargar la furia de la que era presa.

–Sasuke.

El ojinegro se giró hacia la fuente de sonido y se aproximó resoplando como un animal herido.

–¡Me has engañado, Hiashi! –gritó-. ¡Me diste a tu hija en matrimonio, pero no me dijiste que ya no era virgen!

Hiashi lo miró ofendido.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves a poner en duda la pureza de mi hija?! –exclamó Hiashi, caminando amenazante hasta el azabache.

–¿No me crees? –Preguntó Sasuke con sorna-. Entonces pregúntale a ella… O mejor aún, observa la sábana, la verás tan blanca como la nieve –El Uchiha vio a Hiashi dar la vuelta de inmediato y caminar rápidamente a la puerta-. Ah, pero que no te quede duda, Hiashi. Quiero la cabeza de tu hija por este agravio.

El monarca salió del aposento y Sasuke fue a recargarse en el balcón, tratando de calmar su ira y su despecho con el frío aire de la noche, pero incapaz de serenarse, soltó un grito gutural que se escuchó hasta el lugar de la fiesta. Estaba furioso y le era imposible pensar, sólo quería golpear a Hinata hasta matarla, para ver si así recuperaba su honor después de haberse casado con una cualquiera; pero no, los guardias llegaron y lo encerraron en ese cuarto tras darle una yukata para cubrir su desnudez.

El ojinegro se talló el rostro con fuerza y se jaló el cabello: casi podía jurar que ese desgraciado de Neji Hyuuga había sido el que se había asegurado de arrebatarle lo que él más deseaba de la heredera de los territorios del Este, su esposa.

Gritó una vez más con todas sus fuerzas; por eso no pudo escuchar la sonora bofetada que el emperador le asestó a su hija en la habitación de al lado.

–¡¿Entonces es cierto?! –Preguntó el hombre tomando la sábana blanca entre sus manos y mostrándosela a una Hinata bañada en lágrimas-. ¡¿Quién, Hinata?! ¡¿Cuándo?! –Preguntó aproximándose, y ella se hizo un ovillo en el suelo-. ¡Todas las esperanzas puestas en ti!... ¡Todos los años preparándote para volverte la emperatriz de los territorios del Este!... ¡¿Y ahora?! ¡¿Ahora qué harás, eh?! –Aventó el pedazo de tela y levantó a Hinata del brazo-. Yo que te amaba tanto y daba mi vida por ti… -ella sollozó- Y ahora eres mi deshonra más grande –concluyó con desprecio antes de soltarla con brusquedad y dejarla nuevamente en el piso.

Hinata se abrazó a sí misma, destrozada por las palabras de su padre, quien estaba del otro lado de la habitación, con la cara vuelta a la pared, sintiéndose furioso y deshonrado, pero a la vez triste y desesperado.

–Sabías perfectamente lo que hacías… ¿no es así? –preguntó aun sin verla-. Tú sabías perfectamente lo que pasaría si no llegabas virgen al matrimonio –Hinata no contestó-. Bien, pues ahora enfrentarás las consecuencias –y concluyó con la voz rota-: Tu ejecución será mañana en la mañana, como lo marca la ley.

Después llamó a los guardias que estaban colocados a ambos lados de la puerta, y ellos, al ver la mirada de odio del monarca y recibir la orden de trasladar a la princesa a sus aposentos y custodiar la puerta, no esperaron a que ella se levantara y los siguiera, sino que la tomaron como si fuera una aldeana vulgar, arrastrándola de los brazos y del cuello de su yukata.

–¡Papá! –sollozó ella.

Pero el hombre no contestó y desvió sus ojos ensombrecidos.

* * *

Encerrada en su habitación sin poder salir o comunicarse con nadie, la heredera se deshacía en lágrimas. Todavía le dolía el brazo con el cual la habían arrastrado varios metros antes de aventarla cruelmente contra el piso de sus aposentos. Hinata se llevó las manos al rostro al pensar en lo terrible que se habría considerado un atrevimiento así en días anteriores; pero ella ya había dejado de ser la princesa, ahora sólo era una presa condenada a la muerte.

No dejaba de contemplarse en su espejo, tocando las facciones de su rostro con gran atención: se parecía tanto a su madre. Pero sin duda si su madre estuviera presente la habría mandado matar en ese mismo instante. Su cara se veía desencajada por todo el maquillaje corrido y su cabello enmarañado. Después se abrazó a sí misma renovando sus sollozos, porque todavía podía sentir las manos del Uchiha tocándola contra su voluntad. Todos la acusaban de haber sido deshonrada antes de su noche de bodas, pero ella pensaba al revés: los roces y besos de Neji habían sido como tocar el cielo con los dedos, todo había sido perfecto y feliz para ella; en cambio, con Sasuke todo fue técnico, rudo e impaciente, la trató como si no fuera su esposa, sino una mujer cualquiera en la cual desahogarse.

De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Hinata sonrió al ver entrar a Kazu, su doncella. La heredera se puso de pie en el acto y corrió a abrazarla mientras repetía su nombre y le decía lo feliz que estaba de verla, ya que era como su segunda madre. Sin embargo, la doncella no respondió ni gesticuló, sólo le señaló la silla delante de su tocador y Hinata, confundida por su indiferencia, decidió obedecerla y fue a sentarse frente al espejo.

–Kazu, en serio no sabes cuánto agradezco que hayas venido a verme –dijo la ojiblanca mientras Kazu le cepillaba su largo cabello-. Pensé que me volvería loca… Llevo casi una hora encerrada aquí.

La mujer ni siquiera asintió, pero en cuanto terminó de peinarla y el cabello índigo volvió a ser una hermosa cascada lacia y ordenada que caía sin nudos por la espalda y hombros de Hinata, tomó un paño y un frasco de aceite y empezó a frotarle la cara con eso a la Hyuuga para quitarle el maquillaje arruinado. Hinata tamborileó en su regazo con sus dedos para cambiar su ansiedad: ¿por qué Kazu no le hablaba?

–Kazu, ¿qué hiciste para que te dejaran pasar? ¿Crees que dejarían entrar a mi hermana? –Hubo un silencio largo y sin respuesta-. ¿Sabes?... Hasta acá se escucha la fiesta. Me pregunto si aún no sabrán lo que pasará mañana…

Entonces la doncella empezó a llorar.

–Kazu –la llamó Hinata al verla reflejada en el espejo-, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?... ¿por qué lloras?

La mujer negó con lentitud y le señaló un jarro con agua, como si le pidiera que se enjuagara el rostro. Hinata se paró para hacerlo, pero antes quiso tocarle el hombro a la mujer para consolarla, pero ella rechazó su roce y le indicó otra vez el jarro. La Hyuuga se encogió en su lugar: ¿por qué todos eran tan groseros con ella? Ella ni siquiera pedía respeto, sólo amabilidad. Y ahora hasta eso le negaban.

–Kazu... háblame, por favor –rogó Hinata, sentándose en el piso y aferrándose a las faldas de la doncella.

La mujer se alejó de ella y le quitó la tela de su falda de un tirón, haciéndola caer de bruces al piso. Hinata se sentó en el piso y se limpió las lágrimas nuevas con el dorso de la mano y miró a Kazu herida, como quien se acabara de enterar de una traición.

–Prácticamente tú me criaste… Y ahora ni siquiera me diriges la palabra –dijo con rencor-. ¿Es porque ya no soy virgen? ¿Porque intimé con un hombre y ahora soy indigna de todos? –Sonrió con amargura-. Pues te diré que no me importa. No me arrepiento de nada. ¡Por primera vez hice algo por mi voluntad y sin importarme las estúpidas reglas y tradiciones! Fui libre, por una vez –suspiró con tristeza-. Y ahora estoy condenada por lo que hice… Pero da igual. Incluso ahora sé que lo hubiera hecho de nuevo.

Kazu la miró de arriba abajo con un gesto horrorizado, como si la mujer que estuviera frente a ella no fuera la dulce y obediente Hinata que ella se encargó de criar con tanto esmero para que así llegara algún día a ser la emperatriz de los territorios del Este… ¿Y todo para qué? Para echarlo todo a la basura por un simple capricho de ella. Incrédula, Kazu negó con asco y salió de la habitación.

Hinata la vio partir y vislumbró los brazos de los custodios al cerrar la puerta: la estaban vigilando todavía. Desde su posición en el suelo logró ver a una mujer en el espejo, y pudo reconocerse de nuevo ya sin todo ese maquillaje encima. Bajó la mirada y se sintió extraña de estar vestida con una yukata ajena: Era la que le habían dado para cubrirse después de que los guardias sacaron a Sasuke de la habitación en que debían consumarlo todo.

Triste, pero sin llorar, cambió la yukata por su hakama de sacerdotisa, pero no se ató el cabello. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo y al ver la amplia camisa blanca y su pantalón ancho y rojo, supo que ahora sí era ella. Sin poder hacer nada más hasta la mañana siguiente, se resignó a su destino, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en qué pasaría si Neji estuviera allí y en lo que habría pasado en caso de haber aceptado huir con él cuando se lo propuso; apagó las velas, fue hasta su futón y arrullada por la lejana música del festejo, se durmió.

Sin embargo, una hora después despertó sobresaltada por unos crujidos que provenían de afuera. Se talló los ojos y pensó que seguía soñando, pero los crujidos eran constantes. Confundida, la Miko se levantó y avanzó hasta su ventana en plena oscuridad, y antes de buscar el sonido, miró al firmamento y supo por la posición de la Luna que serían las dos de la madrugada a lo mucho. Entonces escuchó a alguien decir su nombre y giró hacia el costado de su ventana, retrocediendo por la sorpresa de ver a Neji trepando por la enredadera que crecía junto a la ventana.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil, creyendo que estaba a la mitad de un sueño. Neji se las ingenió para introducirse en la habitación y Hinata lo miró de arriba abajo, aún sin creer nada, al tiempo que el Hyuuga, sin poder retener la felicidad que le daba volver a verla, la envolvió en sus brazos.

Por la calidez de su cuerpo, Hinata se dio cuenta de que todo era real, que Neji estaba ahí con ella, sujetándola.

–He venido por ti –le susurró en el oído, y ella, dejando escapar una lágrima, lo abrazó también.

–Neji… -lo llamó sin cesar ella, apretando aún más el agarre-. Pero… ¿por qué volviste?... ¿cómo?

Él hundió su rostro en su cabello índigo.

–En pleno camino al imperio del Este me enteré de la existencia de una ley un tanto extraña; temí por ti y volví a todo galope –hizo una pausa-. Temí que llegara demasiado tarde, Hinata. ¿Por qué no me dijiste de esa ley? De haber sabido nunca hubiera accedido a… mancillarte.

Hinata empezó a llorar en silencio: Alguien aún la quería y se preocupaba por ella.

–Porque yo quería estar contigo, aunque me costara la vida… Ya te lo había dicho.

Neji negó lentamente.

–Mi Byakugan advirtió guardias en todas partes, hasta en tu cuarto, ¿qué ha pasado?

Ella suspiró y acomodó su rostro en el fuerte hombro de Neji.

–Lo que tenía que pasar –contestó ella-. No manché la sábana, así que fui condenada a estar encerrada hasta mañana para que me ejecuten.

Neji abrió los ojos de par en par y deshizo el agarre.

–No permitiré que te hagan daño –concluyó tomándola de la mano-. Vámonos.

Hinata lo miró atónita.

–¿Irnos?... ¿A dónde? –preguntó mientras veía al castaño meter en su capucha todas sus joyas y cosas valiosas que les sirvieran para empezar una nueva vida.

–A un lugar donde nadie nos conozca –tomó el arco y las flechas de la sacerdotisa y se los extendió-. Donde podamos estar juntos.

Hinata contempló un momento las cosas que le ofrecía Neji con su blanca mano y las tomó sin reparo. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, descendieron por la enredadera y montaron en el caballo de Neji. Hinata no pudo creer que conservar su vida resultara tan fácil como salir por la ventana y huir, aunque fuera sin rumbo; pero ahora estaba con Neji, y sabía que él la llevaría a un lugar seguro para los dos.

La ojibllanca se aferró a la espalda de Neji con el arco en su regazo, y cuando Neji dio un golpe a las riendas y empezaron a alejarse, Hinata le dedicó una larga y última mirada al lugar que había sido su hogar desde que nació.

–Nuestros padres nunca nos perdonarán… Ahora somos exiliados –dijo en un hilo de voz.

–Pero estamos juntos.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza y puso la mirada al frente mientras abrazaba con más fuerza el torso de Neji. Con él a su lado, sabía que nada podría salir mal.

O al menos eso creía ella, porque lo que no tenían calculado, era que un muchacho de ojos oscuros se había despertado poco después de la llegada de Neji, aunque sin saber nada al respecto aún. Para él era sumamente extraño despertar de golpe en medio de la noche, por eso decidió tomarlo como una señal de los Kamis de que debía ser benevolente con su esposa: podría no haber disfrutado de su castidad, pero ¿sólo por eso iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de humillarla el resto de su vida?

Lo pensó por un largo momento, y decidiendo que la deshonra vivida se la pagaría Hinata con muchos años de sufrimiento, se puso de pie, se vistió para la ocasión y se dirigió a paso lento a los aposentos de su mujer, tratando de imaginarse el rostro de ella cuando le comunicara que había decidido ser indulgente con ella y perdonar su traición.

* * *

El camino se le hizo más largo que de costumbre, pero no le importó: entre más tiempo Hinata estuviera abandonada a la idea de que estaba destinada a morir, más lo consideraría a él un santo por decidir salvarla.

Sin sospecharlo, cuando él terminó de convencer a los guardias de que lo dejaran entrar a ver a su esposa, Neji y Hinata ya se estaban alejando de la fortaleza a todo galope.

Entró sin más, y buscó a Hinata en la penumbra. El sentimiento de que la habitación estaba vacía lo hizo acercarse a la ventana, y sin siquiera mirar el cielo, apreció perfectamente la figura de un caballo perdiéndose en el horizonte.

* * *

Hinata estaba inmensamente dichosa: Ya podía oler la libertad. No habían hablado desde hacía varios kilómetros, pero no importaba, sabía que al amanecer encontrarían una aldea en un lugar lejano y desconocido y ahí tendrían toda la vida para conversar y ser felices.

Una molestia en su nuca que había comenzado desde hacía un buen rato, la hizo activar su Byakugan, y lo que vio la hizo interrumpir el silencio que se extendía entre Neji y ella pero que era amortiguado con el sonido del galope del caballo.

–Nos están siguiendo –soltó.

–¿Cuántos?

–Sólo uno, y se acerca muy rápido.

–¿Uno? –Preguntó Neji-. ¿Estás segura? ¿Y si es un jinete común y corriente?

Hinata negó por lo bajo.

–Conozco esa tonalidad de chakra –murmuró-. Es un Uchiha.

Neji gruñó.

–Y no creo que sea Fugaku –masculló.

Apuró el paso del caballo, pero aun así en pocos minutos vieron la figura de Sasuke a menos de cincuenta metros de ellos, y efectivamente, no venía con refuerzos.

–¡¿Qué clase de caballo es ese?! –pensó Neji.

–¡Detente, Hyuuga! ¡¿A dónde crees que llevas a mi esposa?! –gritó el ojinegro, haciendo a Hinata aferrarse aún más al cuerpo de Neji.

Haciendo caso omiso, Neji siguió cabalgando.

–¡Neji! –gritó Hinata, y el ojiblanco no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle qué pasaba, porque el caballo pareció tropezar y cayó violentamente al suelo con ellos; fue un milagro que el animal no les cayera encima.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Neji y la ojiblanca asintió-. ¿Qué rayos…? –y entonces miró la cuerda que el Uchiha había lanzado a las patas del caballo para hacerlo caer-. Quédate aquí –le ordenó a la mujer mientras él iba por su katana, que había caído a unos metros de distancia.

Sasuke descendió de su caballo y también empuñó su katana.

–¿En serio quieres hacer esto, Uchiha? Sabes que no dudaré en matarte –exclamó Neji esbozando una media sonrisa.

El Uchiha lo miró con odio: ahora tenía la certeza de quién le había quitado la honra a su mujer, y la única forma de enmendar el agravio a su orgullo, sería derramando la sangre del ojiblanco.

–Te dije que nunca sería tuya, aunque fuera tu esposa –dijo Neji con sorna, provocando que Sasuke embistiera contra él.

Hinata miró la batalla con ambas manos cubriendo su boca. Tenía mucho miedo: no dudaba de las capacidades de Neji, después de todo, ella ya lo había combatido alguna vez, pero Sasuke también era muy diestro con esa arma, y se lo había demostrado cuando volvieron a verse y él la salvó. El viento ululaba en los árboles y era cortado por las katanas. Un descuido y Neji desgarró el costado de Sasuke, una oportunidad y lo puso de rodillas. El combate no duró tanto como se esperaba, porque los dos empezaron a jugar sucio alternando golpes en cada ataque. Tras muchos intentos, el Uchiha logró cortar en el brazo a Neji, pero éste le hizo un corte profundo en la pierna como respuesta y lo golpeó en el rostro. Hinata se cubrió los ojos y no pudo ver el momento en que Neji le hizo un tajo a la altura del estómago que empezó a sangrar y dio la pelea como terminada.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por un instante. Neji estoico, sin mofarse de haber ganado, porque nunca le había quitado la vida a un hombre, y en esta ocasión tuvo que asegurarse de dejar herido de muerte al Uchiha para que en un futuro no los persiguiera hasta el fin del mundo. Sasuke lo miró con odio, y cuando intentó hablar, en vez de su voz brotó sangre de su boca.

–Lo siento –murmuró Neji-. Pero era la única manera.

Acto seguido fue por el caballo de Sasuke, el único que todavía podía moverse, y lo llevó hasta donde estaba Hinata. Ella subió con la ayuda del ojiblanco y se colocó detrás por segunda vez, sin siquiera atreverse a dedicarle una última mirada a su esposo herido. Ella quería recordarlo como el ser horrible y sádico que era, no como un hombre herido suplicante por ayuda.

Neji se había cansado más de lo esperado por la pelea, así que no apuró el paso de inmediato, sino que empezaron a alejarse con lentitud. Sasuke no les despegó la mirada: sentía el odio y las ansias de venganza más vivos que nunca. Miró a su alrededor y vio la katana no muy lejos de él, pero de poco le serviría, porque ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantarla. Siguió explorando, y sin poder creerlo, creyó ver el arco que él mismo le había regalado a Hinata a unos cuantos metros de él.

Con mucha dificultad y sintiendo que la vida se le escapaba, logró ponerse en pie y alcanzar el arco. Tomó una de las muchas flechas que estaban esparcidas y la acomodó en el aparato. Súbitamente se dobló del dolor; la hora le había llegado. Pero él no podía abandonar este mundo sin arrastrar a Hinata con él al mismísimo infierno.

–Si no es mía, tampoco será tuya…

Y apuntando al objetivo que se alejaba a paso lento y tranquilo, disparó la flecha antes de caer inerte al suelo.

...

..

.


	10. Camino muerto

**¿Hola? ¿Alguien que haya seguido esta historia desde el principio?... Creo que no... Y no los juzgo, porque me he tardado en actualizar :c**  
**Bueno, pues llegamos (¿llegué?) al final de esta historia. "Ajena" es por mucho la historia que más he gozado de escribir y de la que estoy más orgullosa.**  
**Tal vez terminé por aburrir a sus "seguidores" a lo largo de la trama, y lo siento... y me extraña, porque según yo es mi mejor historia!**  
**Total, a los que lleguen a leer esto por favor disfruten; sueño con que en algún tiempo haya un comentario que diga que gracias a esta historia se volvieron NejiHina's o que es su historia favorita.**

**Gracias a todos los comentarios y favoritos, me hicieron sentir muy especial. Esta es la penúltima historia que he de escribir, pero valió la pena. MUCHAS MUCHAS gracias a los lectores; creo que saben mejor que nadie lo bonito que se siente tener un review!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

...

..

Hinata sintió una punzada de dolor desgarrador en la naciente de su espalda y soltó un grito, y Neji, sintiendo cómo por un segundo ella se había presionado con más fuerza contra él, detuvo el caballo.

–¿Hinata? Neji sintió cómo el agarre de Hinata entorno a él se aflojaba y su cabeza chocó contra su hombro. El Hyuuga descendió con dificultad del caballo sin dejar de sostener a Hinata para mantenerla erguida-. Hinata… Hinata… -repetía él al ver que la mujer no se movía.

De pronto, vio una flecha hundida en la parte baja de su espalda, y abriendo los ojos a más no poder, la tomó en sus brazos y la puso en el suelo con él acuclillado a su lado. Tras golpearle suavemente en el rostro, la peliazul entreabrió los ojos.

–Hinata, estás herida –exclamó él-. Haz algo, por favor. Usa tu chakra curativo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No puedo curar algo así –susurró-. Es una flecha, ¿verdad? –él asintió-. Está muy profunda… Yo… Me siento muy débil... –Neji la acomodó mejor en su brazo y exploró con la mirada en busca de ayuda, pero era inútil, estaban solos en la nada-. Neji… ¿por qué palideces? –preguntó ella en voz baja.

–¿Vas a morir? –inquirió él con la voz rota y los ojos enrojecidos.

Ella asintió con pesadez y sonrió tristemente: había estado tan cerca de ser feliz al lado de Neji…

–Pero volveremos a vernos –repuso.

–¿Cuándo? –se apresuró él, confundido.

–En… -una gota de sangre tiñó sus labios-. En la siguiente vida –completó.

–Nada de eso –dijo el muchacho desenvainando su katana.

–¿Qué haces? –Murmuró la ojiblanca viendo a su razón de ser colocarse la espada en el cuello-. ¿Neji? –preguntó, pero él se limitó a tomarla de la mano.

–Te seguiré más allá de la vida, Hinata. En el momento en que tú partas, yo lo haré contigo. Ella sonrió con ternura mientras se incorporaba con ayuda de sus codos.

–No digas eso… -se acomodó en el regazo de su amado, y con una tímida y blanca mano, alejó el arma amenazante de su cuello-. Mejor abrázame. Neji no opuso resistencia y la capturó entre sus brazos al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. –Neji… no tan fuerte –pidió ella, sonriendo.

–Lo lamento –el Hyuuga aflojó el agarre, pero sólo un poco. Se resistía a creer que el amor de su vida se le escapaba entre los dedos-. Es sólo que tengo miedo.

–¿De qué?

–De perderte. De que me dejes solo.

–Eso jamás –respondió ella en un hilillo de voz. Se removió un poco en los brazos de Neji, que para cuando se dio cuenta, tenía puesta la cadena con el dije de sol, collar propiedad de Hinata. –Nunca me creerás si te digo que cuidaré de ti desde el cielo –rió-, o de donde quiera que esté –se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos-. Por eso te obsequio mi collar; yo estaré contigo siempre que te sientas solo en la vida que te espera, lo prometo.

–¿Vida? ¡¿Qué vida me esperará sin ti, Hinata? –Silencio –pidió callándole con los dedos-. Ahora quiero que tú me prometas algo a mí.

–Lo que quieras –murmuró atrayéndola más hacia sí.

–Promete que cada vez que la desesperación te embargue, mirarás al sol que te acabo de dar y buscarás una salida más razonable que la muerte.

–Hinata… No puedo…

–Promételo, Neji. Por favor. El ojiblanco desvió la mirada.

–Tus manos se enfrían –murmuró.

–Neji –reclamó ella-. Hazlo, por mí. Hubo un silencio largo y doloroso.

–Está bien. Tú serás mi Sol, por ti viviré.

–Gracias… -sonrió-. Te amo.

–Yo también te amo –respondió él con la voz rota-. No quiero despedirme… Ya siento suficiente dolor.

Hinata se separó un poco y besó con devoción y cariño al castaño, acariciándole luego los mechones que escondían sus escasas pero significativas lágrimas. Buscó con vehemencia sus ojos.

–Neji –lo llamó-, una vez vacío este cuerpo –Neji tuvo un escalofrío y Hinata tomó sus manos-, incinéralo y esparce las cenizas en el viento.

–No, no –musitó hundiendo el rostro en su cabello índigo-. No te vayas, te lo suplico. Quédate conmigo.

–Lo siento… sabes que no puedo –respondió ella con los ojos vidriosos-. Pero me voy sin miedo. De este mundo sólo me llevo tu amor, y eso es más de lo que podría pedir.

Se besaron una vez más y Hinata se acomodó en los brazos de Neji como si se dispusiera a dormir.

–_En la siguiente vida te buscaré, Hinata_ –exclamó el castaño-. _Y no descansaré hasta que podamos estar juntos._

Ella esbozó una sonrisa cálida, aunque cansada, y asintió. Las horas pasaron, y sin darse cuenta los dos se quedaron dormidos después de llorar y sufrir la agonía de una separación inevitable en completo silencio. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Neji abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que ya no había despertado con Hinata entre sus brazos, sólo con su cuerpo sin vida. Con toda las fuerzas que pudo reunir, juntó la leña y cumplió la última voluntad de Hinata sin derramar una sola lágrima, aunque sí sintiéndose irremediablemente solo y a la deriva. Con el atardecer a sus espaldas, subió a una montaña y se dispuso a dejar irse con el viento lo que quedaba de su amada. Sintió ganas de llorar y de no volver a saber nada del mundo, pero se aferró al dije que Hinata le había regalado y sonrió con melancolía mientras veía el fino polvo desaparecer frente a él; Hinata había cumplido su promesa, porque pese a todo, la sentía a su lado en el recuerdo de todas las cosas vividas y de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Mirando cómo algunas estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento anaranjado, creyó saber el porqué de la última voluntad de Hinata: Ahora ella estaba en el viento... En el eternamente libre viento.

.

...

...

...

...

* * *

¿Están todos bien?... Espero que sí! Y además, que hayan notado las lindas palabras en itálicas, porque Neji sí volvió a buscarla (en mi otro fanfic, "vidas pasadas")


	11. Juntos bajo el sol naciente

**¡No pude dejar un final como aquél! Aunque creo que es el más adecuado para la historia, porque empezó como una tragedia... ¡PERO NI MODO!**  
**¡Escojan el que mejor les parezca, pequeños míos!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

...

..

* * *

Avanzando en completo silencio y a paso lento, los dos Hyuugas se crisparon cuando vieron una flecha pasarles demasiado cerca de su costado.

Hinata se volvió y vio el momento en que Sasuke caía al suelo tras haber utilizado sus últimas fuerzas para intentar hacerles daño, y negando por lo bajo, elevó una plegaria por su alma antes de reincorporar su mirada al frente y depositar un casto beso en el hombro de Neji: él era su vida y no podría imaginarse lo que sería de ella sin él. Cabalgaron durante tres días, deteniéndose a descansar y recuperar fuerzas de vez en cuando; y después llegaron a los territorios del Sur, que no era un imperio, sino una tierra fragmentada en algo llamado "comunidades". El par de ojiblancos se detuvo en la aldea más formidable que encontraron, y aunque todos los residentes se extrañaron por el color tan extraño de sus iris, los aceptaron gustosos en su comunidad al ver que eran personas trabajadoras y decentes.

Neji aprendió los oficios de cultivar la tierra y Hinata empezó a ejercer como Miko en el pequeño templo Shinto de la aldea. Vivían sin lujos, pero al vender las joyas que en algún momento Hinata había lucido en banquetes y fiestas de la nobleza, pudieron vivir sin apuros y construir una casa que los enorgullecía a ambos. Hinata no pudo sentirse más dichosa el día en que el monje a cargo del templo aceptó unirlos en matrimonio después de que ella le dijera que era viuda y él insistiera en el amor tan grande que le profesaba a la bella mujer de cabello índigo. No hubo invitados ni banquete, fue un momento totalmente íntimo que parecía darles la pauta para ser felices de ahí en adelante… y en efecto, porque desde ese día, Hinata esperaba a su esposo en la entrada de la casa, recibiéndolo con besos y sonrisas después de un día largo de trabajo, y él la conducía invariablemente al dormitorio para demostrarle lo mucho que había extrañado a su esposa.

En cuanto a lo que habían dejado atrás, nunca más volvieron a saber de sus padres ni de sus imperios, pero poco les pudo haber importado, ya que los hijos llegaron más pronto de lo esperado, y los dos niños y la bella niña que tuvieron, los hicieron infinitamente felices y los mantenían demasiado ocupados como para pensar en cualquier asunto ajeno a su pequeña y nueva familia juntos. Pero eso sí, algo curioso de su matrimonio, era que todas las noches Neji solía quedarse hasta tarde observando a su esposa dormir: le costaba creer que hasta los sueños más locos e imposibles pudieran hacerse realidad...

Pero ella estaba ahí como prueba viviente, diciéndole día a día lo mucho que lo amaba y prometiéndole estar con él hasta que su amor terminara consumiéndolos a ambos.

...

* * *

_N/A:_

_Y fueron indudablemente felices..._


End file.
